Truth or Dare! Black Butler style!
by jasblue97
Summary: Welcome all! The title pretty much says it all! Click on this, and tourter you fav characters, or simply ask questions! Anything is welcome here! Rated because I'm pretty sure the dares will get pretty bad, and because of Ciel and I arguing all the time!
1. Chapter 1

**Jasmine: Hello everyone! Welcome to Twenty questions! Black Butler style! I'm one of your hosts, Jasmine!**

**?: Ahem.**

**Jasmine: Oh, and this is my half demon/contractor/ co-host. Raven!**

**Raven: Hello all, *looks to Jasmine* They're waking up.**

**Jasmine: Perfect, bring them in.**

**Raven: Yes, senorita. **

**Jasmine: Everyone, let's welcome our favorite crazy crew! The cast from Black Butler! Also known as Kuroshitsuji!**

**Ciel: Augh, I feel like crap. *looks around* Where the hell are we?**

**Jasmine: Welcome everyone! **

**Ciel: YOU! I told you to leave us the hell alone! Sebastian! **

**Jasmine: Sorry, gringo, *smirks* but you ain't goin' anywhere. You and everyone else from your lovely show, are staying here, and playing MY version of twenty questions.**

**Grell: Ok, fine, but, where are we?**

**Jasmine: My shed. **

**Sebastian: Don't people usually force their hostages into a basement?**

**Jasmine: Trust me, that was my first option, but, homes in AZ very rarely have a basement, so, a shed will have to do. Plus, my dad made it so that we have plenty of cool air. He's an A/C tech geek, so, we'll be good.**

**Ciel: I demand you release me this instant! Or else Sebastian will force you!**

**Raven: Sorry, rich boy, but, my senorita gave me direct orders to make sure you don't leave, or kill her. I, on the other hand, will take bribes from anyone who's serious.**

**Jasmine: That's the problem with contracting with a half demon, they don't have to eat your soul, so, they can simply bend the rules. *Sigh* oh well, let's get to the rules! My version of twenty questions is a bit different, it's like a mix between twenty questions, and truth or dare. You, my wonderful readers, get to choose which questions the cast will be asked. In addition, you can also send in a dare, or truth, for that matter, BUT, if you do send in a dare, you must send in a penalty! That way, if the lovely character you choose decides not to do the dare, they must do the penalty! Oh, and to the two little gringos who happen to have demons *looks at Ciel and Alois* your demons can't do the dares for you. Got it?**

**Ciel: What! That's not fair!**

**Grell: Honey, life isn't fair.**

**Jasmine: Oh, and me and Raven will also be able to do dares and questions, but, nothing about my personal life! I will not give out that kind of info! Just telling you now! Oh, and, just so this won't turn into an entire truth or dare thing, can I request to get a few questions here and there? I know it seems stupid, but, there are actually some questions I'm looking forward too, as well as some dares as well. Hehehehe.**

**Sebastian: My, my, a little Mexican that sounds like the wicked witch of the west.**

**Jasmine: Shut up bird boy!**

**Sebastian: I may be a raven demon, but, there's no purpose in using it against me.**

**Raven: *sigh* ok, I'm pretty sure that's all the rules, so, we'll do a small example. Ciel, you're first.**

**Ciel: What! Why me!**

**Jasmine: Cause you're actually my favorite character! Now, this is a simple question: Have you ever actually gone to a public school?**

**Ciel: Honestly? Once.**

**Jasmine: Oh yeah? What happened?**

**Ciel: *Sigh* Someone tried to steal some of my lunch money, and let's just say Sebastian was quite full afterward.**

**Sebastian: *wicked smile***

**Everyone else: *sweat drops***

**Jasmine: ooooooookkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy. Well, that wasn't something I was expecting to hear so soon, ok! You all know how this goes, just send in your question or dare to the reviews! When you do, Raven and I will make you all cookies! **

**Raven: I hate having an annoying sugar addicted teen as a partner.**

**Jasmine: Good thing half demon's don't eat souls! Now, please, hit that button! And let the games begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jas: Welcome back everyone! I'm happy to say, that I got one review.

Raven: That's a little sad.

Jas: Shut up!

Ciel: What are you eating, Jasmine? *looks at bowl in hand*

Jas: Oh, this? *holds up bowl* This is mole **(stupid thing wouldn't let me add the accent mark, sorry!)**

Sebastian: What?

Jas: Mole

Alois: Like the animal?

Raven: *sigh* no, that's a mole. This is mole, there's supposed to be an accent mark, but, the computer won't let Jasmine add it. It's a Mexican dish made with chocolate an-

Ciel: Chocolate?

Jas: Yep, with c-

Ciel: Give me some.

Raven: Ciel, there's more than just choc-

Ciel: Jasmine, let me have some.

Jas: *shrugs* Whatever. *Puts some on plate, and hands to Ciel* Dig in.

Ciel: *takes plate* Thank you. *Takes huge bite. Eyes widen, and starts coughing* W-what in the name of God is that! *still coughing*

Raven: I tried to tell you, but, you wouldn't listen. Mole is a mixture of bitter chocolate, and meat. This time, Jasmine's nana used chicken.

Jas: My favorite!

Everyone else: Gross! That's disgusting! Chicken and chocolate!

Grell: What the hell is wrong with you?

Jas: Be happy it's not langua.

Everyone: Huh?

Jas: Another dish for another time. Let's get to the review! This comes from a reader named LimeCrayon.

Raven: Weirdo.

Jas: Be nice!

**HMHMHMHMHMHM. -rubs hands together-  
><strong>**  
>Sebastian- Tell the servants what you really think of them.<strong>

**Penalty- Tell them your a demon~ kukuku.**

**Ciel- Dye your hair blonde.**

**Penalty- Wear booty shorts for the rest of the story!**

**Claude- Act like Alois.**

**Penalty- Let Sebastian use you as a dartboard. And you WILL feel it. ;U**

**Alois- Wear Pants.**

**Penalty- Sit in Ciel's lap for the rest of the story~ 3**

**-pushes glasses up bridge of nose- That is all. :3 Ahonhonhon~**

Jas: I like the way you think my friend.

Raven: Agreed *smiles evilly*

Jas: Alright, Sebastian, you're first.

Sebastian: *sigh* Fine. Bard, May-rin, Finnie!

Servents: *enter* Yes, sir?

Sebastian: *Sigh* I can't believe I'm doing this. You three are the least competent bunch I've ever met. You hardly ever do your jobs correctly, and I'm constantly cleaning up after you three, including that annoying hound…*sigh* But, you've all done an excellent job protecting the manor whenever it need be done, so, I have to thank you for that much.

Everyone else:…..

Jas: That went way better than I thought it would.

Raven: Yep. Next one! *Holds up bottle of hair dye and short shorts* Well, Ciel?

Ciel: *Sweatdrops* Uh…

Jas: In all honesty, those are both pretty bad, gringo. No matter if you do you'll end up being a little bit more like Alois.

Ciel: I don't want to dye my hair! I like the color!

Raven: Looks like we have our choice. *Tackles Ciel*

Jas: She'll take care of it.

Sebastian: Poor, poor Bocchan.

Jas: You took the words right out of my mouth. Alright, Claude, what do you want to-

Claude: I'll be a dartboard.

Jas: *raises brow* really? Not even going to consider the other op-hm!

Claude: *puts hand over Jasmine's mouth.* Sebastian, do you have the darts?

Sebastian: No, but, I have these. *Holds up knives and forks.*

Jas: *eyes widen* Hmmm! Et m o! *struggles against Claude*

Sebastian: Let's start. *throws knife.*

Jas: HM! *ducks down, and out of Claude's grasp* You idiot! I was right there!

Sebastian: Oh, really? My mistake.

Jas: Let's just get on with it.

Raven: I think I knocked out Ciel.

Ciel:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jas: Oh, sorry Alois, looks like you're wearing pants than.

Alois: AW! I wanted to sit in Ciel's lap too!

Sebastian: *picks Ciel up* My Bocchan.

Jas: Possessive are we?

Sebastian: Extremely.

Raven: That's all we got.

Jas: Ok than, I'll see you all in the next chapter than! Please send in ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Jas: Ciel! Give it back!

Ciel: No, not until you get me some actual sweets!

Jas: _Tu es un tonto! Gringo mucho!_

Ciel: What does that even mean!

Sebastian: Young Master, I believe she just called you stupid, and a white boy.

Ciel: I am not stupid!

Raven: *snorts* I beg to differ.

Jas: That's it! Raven! *Raven stands straight* Get me back my damned teddy bear! *Pulls hair back, revealing mark* That's an order!

Raven: *Bows* _Si, senorita_. *tackles Ciel and grabs bear * Here you go.

Jas: Thank you. *Holds teddy bear tightly*

Sebastian: Bocchan, you must stop provoking Jasmine, she is pretty much in control here.

Ciel: I just wanted something sweet to eat! That wasn't that damned chocolate coated chicken!

Raven: You could've just asked. *Holds out plate of cookies* While she may have kidnapped you, Jasmine isn't heartless.

Ciel: *looks down and takes cookie* Sorry *takes bite* Can I ask, why are you so attached to that thing?

Jas: Oh, this is a bear I got from a very good friend of mine **(thanks again Lexi! I love the bear!)** He's currently out of state cause he has to go to a school for kids with criminal record. No, not juvenile hall, it's an actual school. We miss you Lexi! I know you can't review on your iPod! Oh, and Elisa says you owe her ten bucks!

Will: Could we please get back on topic?

Jas: When did you get here?

Will: *sigh* I found out Grell disappeared, and found out he was here.

Raven: Didn't we get a dare for Grell?

Jas: Oh yeah! I forgot about that, let's get to our first couple of dares! This one comes from someone called **darkironprincess17. **

Sebastian: Nice name.

Jas: I know right, better than mine!

**darkironprincess17**

_**aww! seriously, only 1 review? this story is amazing? o.e**_

_**sebastian- if you have a demon girlfriend/ lover/ fiancee i dare you to bring**_

_**her in and make her meet everyone!**_

_**penalty: if you're not willing to bring her in (i know all about her) you're**_

_**going to have to take care of 5 different dogs for 2 full days.**_

_**Grell: it seems like you've gotten off on the action! i dare you to pull a**_

_**make over and make yourself look like a guy again. NO using the human form you**_

_**used to be madam red's butler**_

_**penalty: you have to spend the day handcuffed to ciel. no death scythe**_

_**allowed.**_

_**Ciel: I dare you to kiss lizzie**_

_**penalty: being handcuffed to grell for a day. :/ **_

Jas: Yes, sadly only one review. Thanks though!

Sebastian: I have no idea who you're talking about.

Jas: *sigh* fine, Rea!

Raven: Yea?

Jas: Can you get Grizzy, Midnight, Baby Girl, Butter, and Belly **(yes, these are my dogs names, but, only the first three live with me at the moment!)**

Raven: Of course. Oh doggies!

Sebastian: Fine! *sigh* Why do your reviewers love to torture me?

Jas: This is only your second dare!

Sebastian: I'll take….*looks between the dogs, and review* Fine, Raven, why don't you meet everyone?

Everyone: *jaws drop*

Jas: What the hell! Rea! Why didn't you ever tell me!

Ciel: I'd like to ask the same thing of you, Sebastian.

Raven: *Looks at Sebastian* Why the hell are you lying about this? We've never even looked each other in the eye you dumbass bird!

Sebastian: *grumbles* Annoying wolf.

Raven: Hey!

Sebastian: Even if Raven and I were going out, you two *looks at Ciel and Raven* would never approve you hate each other!

Raven: I'm getting the dogs!

Sebastian: *Sigh*

Jas: I do not hate him, as a matter of fact, I love him!...Well, like a brother…..ok, like a gold fish. I'd really hate to flush you down the toilet.

Ciel: I can just feel the love pouring out of you. *rolls eyes*

Jas: Grell, what do you choose?

Grell: *grabs Ciel* I am not cutting my beautiful hair! Or giving up my eyes lashes!

Raven: *pulls out handcuffs* Alright, sorry, Ciel this must be torture for you. *Handcuffs them together** (If you've seen Death Note, there the ones that L uses on him and Light)***

Ciel: Pardon my French, but, this sucks.

Grell: Shut it brat.

Jas: Alright, Ciel, what do you say?

Ciel: She was my fiancé, so, I would've been forced to kiss her at one point. *Sigh* Where is she?  
>Raven: *Opens back door, revealing a ready Lizzy*<p>

Lizzy: Ciel! *tackles boy in hug, bringing Grell down with them.*

Sebastian: *snickers* Wow, Bocchan, I didn't know you had such a way with women.

Ciel: Shut it! *kisses Lizzy* there, happy!

Jas: If the reviewer is, then, yep, I am. Next! Anonymous reviewer! Damn, I hate it when you guys do that. I can't give you full credit!

_**Anonymous Reader:Ciel: Kiss sebastian WITH TOUNGE!**_

_**Penalty- Sit on your least faveorite characters lap ;P HAHAHA**_

Jas: Great to find another yoai fan that likes Seb/Ciel.

Ciel: You actually like that!

Jas: I'm a teenage girl, I mean, come on!

Ciel: I really don't want to sit in Claude's lap. *Shivers*

Sebastian: Nor will I allow you too, Bocchan. *Picks Ciel up, and kisses him right on the mouth*

Raven: *from outside while getting the dogs* DON'T FORGET THE TOUNGE PART!

Jas: *snickers* I love my demon.

Sebastian: *Pries open Ciel's mouth*

Ciel: *shudders*

Jas: Ok, I think that's enough time.

Sebastian: *Pulls back and wipes mouth* Happy now!

Jas: I was happy before, but, I think your master is a little freaked.

Ciel: *pale and shaky. Suddenly passes out*

Sebastian: Bocchan!

Undertaker: Hehehehe, me thinks that me should start the young earl's coffin.

Jas: Hey! You're late!

Undertaker: Forgive me, my lady, but, there was a killing on the other side of town, and the body needed to be prettied up. Oh, there was so much blood! And now, she's beautiful! I am so proud.

Raven: Oh, Bassy! Belly needs her bath!

Sebastian: *hands Ciel to Grell* Watch him *Leaves. Grumbling* Stupid…mutts…..dares.

Jas: Anyway, *turns to Undertaker* You have my coffin done?

Undertaker* But of course, my best selling costumer will receive only the fastest deliveries. Hehehe.

Jas: Great! I'll be right back! *Runs out of shed*

Grell: Where is she going?

Undertaker: Getting my payment.

Claude: I thought you only took laughter as payment?

Undertaker: Jasmine happens to be Mexican, and there is one thing I love more than laughter.

Jas: *Comes in holding huge pot* One pot of langua, right here *pats top*

Undertaker: Your father's recipe, correct?

Jas: The one and only.

Alois: You said that name before, what's langua?

Undertaker: Oh, it's cooked cow tongue. *Everyone else freezes* I'll be back after I go and drop this off at home. *leaves*

Lizzy: EW! EW! EW! You eat cow tongue!

Jas: It tastes good.

Grell: That is like making out with a cow!

Jas: Never thought of it that way before. **(This is a real dish, just all thought you'd like know. And it is actually really good. May I suggest making one of our lovely characters eating it?)**

Raven: That was it for today, Jasmine.

Jas: Alright, thanks again everyone! Please leave your ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Jas: Hehehehehehe.

Grell: I don't think I like the sound of that.

Raven: Yeah, she sounds like the Undertaker.

Undertaker: You rang?

Sebastian: *holds down Girzzy **(Grizzy is a half pit bull, half Rottweiler (Spelling?) mix, his huge! And playful ) **How's Boccahn doing?

Raven: *snaps fingers in Ciel's face*

Ciel: *Groans*

Raven: He'll wake up soon, just give it a couple seconds.

Jas: I can't believe some of the dares we got this time! *laughs evilly* Readers, I looooooovvvvvveeeee you.

Raven: That's not strange to say at all.

Jas: I know. Well, is Ciel up yet?

Ciel: My head is killing me.

Jas: That's what happens when you bash your head on the floor when you faint.

Ciel: I did not faint!

Raven: I beg to differ, what happened then?

Ciel:…..

Raven: That's what I thought.

Jas: Alright, Raven, please be nice and gather the following people: Undertaker, Sebastian, Grell, William, Ciel, and Alois.

Raven: Got it. *leaves shed.*

Sebastian: You do know Ciel, Grell, Undertaker and I are here, right?

Jas: Yea, but, I still need Alois and William here, the dares this time are interesting.

Sebastian: God help me.

Jas: *raises brow* You do remember that you are a demon, right? Why would God help you here?

Sebastian:…Shut up.

Jas: No thank you, I'm good with talking.

Sebastian: Does your father have duct tape?

Jas: Yeah, of course, we're Mexican, why wouldn't we?

Sebastian: I'll be right back. *leaves*

Jas:…I'm scared.

Ciel: Serves you right.

Sebastian: *comes back in, holding roll of duct tape.* Grell, would you be a dear and hold her down for a second?

Grell: Why, of course Sebby, I'd do anything for you. *winks and grabs Jasmine*

Jas: Hey! Let me go damn it! This is your own dumbass fault!

Sebastian: This should shut her up quite effectively. *duct tape is heard, and muffled pleas* There we are. *Pulls away*

Jas: Hmmm! Et i ff! *Tugs at duct tape*

Raven: *Comes back in with William and Alois* I found him *glares at Alois* licking the silverware in your kitchen.

Jas: Av! Et i off!

Raven: Duct tape? Who's idea?

Sebastian: Guilty as charged.

Raven: Well, she'll get mad when I say this, but, I'm not taking it off.

Jas: HM! Av! At's n odr!

Raven: Hey, if it's not harmful to your health, I don't have to do anything. Now, to the dares now.

Ciel: First one's from someone called, Phantom Thief Fee.

Raven: Nice name. Very cool. Now, to the dare!

**Phantom Thief Fee: **

**I can't believe this story only got 2 reviews! It's awesome! Undertaker, cut**

**off your bangs so your eyes show. We all wanno know what's under there! Grell,**

**act like a normal man! As much as I like you, you gotta try to be normal for**

**at least an hour. Sebby! You wil drink a camacazzi of various drinks I**

**concoct. People say it's disgusting but I think it's great. Okay, the drink**

**has iced tea, root beer, coca-cola, diet coke, fanta, lemonade, gatorade, and**

**pink lemonade. Enjoy.**

Jas: *rips tape off of mouth* Shit! That hurt!

Raven: Damn, I forgot about that.

Jas: Before we force anyone to do there dares here from Phantom Their Fee, I want to ask something from my wonderful readers. MAKE RAVEN DO A DARE! That is all. Now, yea, only two reviews. *sobs* Oh well, thanks! Now, Undertaker!

Undertaker: No penalty?

Jas: No penalty.

Undertaker: hehehehehe. Oh well, I was going to cut them anyway.

Jas: Ok, here. *Holds out scissors*Get to cutting.

Undertaker: Very well. *Cuts bangs*

Everyone: *Jaws drop*

Grell: *hugs Undertaker* Be mine!

Jas: I have to admit, you're not that bad looking, Undertaker. Even with that scar.

Undertaker: Why, thank you my lady.

Jas: Ok, let's get to Grell's dare.

Grell: Do I _really_ have to do this?

Jas: They ask, we deliver, that's how this game works, Grell.

Grell: Very well, what am I supposed to wear?

Jas: Raven, go grab some on my brother's clothes. They should fit.

Raven: On it! *leaves*

Jas: While we wait for that, let's get Sabby his drink. *Grins* I'll be making it this time. *Pulls out ice tea, root beer, coca-cola, diet coke, Fanta, lemonade, Gatorade, and pink lemonade.* Alright, Ciel, had me that cup please.

Ciel: *Hands up, and looks to Sebastian* Do you think you can handle that?

Sebastian: What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't?

Jas: A normal butler, here. *Hands out cup* Drink up.

Sebastian: *Sigh* Very well, *takes big drink eyes widen* In all honesty, not that bad.

Jas: It's basically a suicide drink, that all.

Ciel: Suicide drink?

Jas: it's when you mix all types of soda together, it normally tastes alright, sometimes thought, it's kinda nasty. This was one I wasn't expecting to be so good.

Raven: *Comes in holding clothes* Alright, here Grell. *Hands him clothes* Her brother has a lot of band shirts, so, yeah.

Jas: *takes shirt* HEY! This one is mine!

Raven: That's like five sizes too big on you.

Jas: I use it to sleep in, I love I am Ghost! They are just awesome!

Raven: No arguments there.

Jas: I'm gonna kill him for stealing my shirt again. But, that's not the issue, here Grell. *Hands out shirt* Rae, remind me to burn it later.

Raven: No problem.

Grell: I'll be right back. *leaves.*

Jas: While we wait for him, let's get on to the next dare! This one's from darkironprincess17. Good to hear from you again!

Raven: Yep, now, get to her dare.

Jas: Right!

**darkironprincess17:**

**aah... dares are so entertaining. Sebastian, do forgive me. it was just so**

**amusing. As an apology, i have five cats waiting for you outside and you get**

**this time free of dares from me.**

**Grell: steal william's glasses while he's not looking. (if he can get away**

**with it. He's required to attempt it)**

**penalty: william gets to dump a bucket of white paint on grell's head. (which**

**he'll probably do anyway, but you know.) ^^**

**Ciel and Alois, act like each other for an hour **

**penalty: eat some langua (can't be that bad...)**

**ok that's all from me today. can't wait for the next chapter**

Sebastian: I think I just found that fiancé she was talking about earlier.

Jas/Ciel: *face palm.*

Jas: Just go save those cats before my dogs find them, else, you'll be finding pieces of cat everywhere.

Sebastian: I'm coming to save you kitties! *Runs outside.*

Jas: Thanks for the present, darkiron! Can I call you that? Anyway, let's get to the other dares! Grell!

Grell: *Comes in in jeans and a band t-shirt.* How you men can wear this stuff is ridiculous!

Jas: You read the dare, correct?

Grell: *pales* No way! No I'm not doing it!

Jas: Then I'll get the bucket of paint.

Grell: NO! Not my hair! *Sigh* Fine, where's Will?

Raven: Outside with Sebastian, I think they are arguing about something.

Grell: *nods, and walks outside.*

Everyone else: *peeks out from behind door*

Grell" *walks up quietly behind William. Reaches for glasses*

Will: *Grabs Grell's hand*

Grell: YEP!

Will: May I ask what you are doing?

Grell: Jas-

Jas: It was darkiron's idea! *everyone hides* Go find and blame her!

Will: Very well, as soon as I finish with Grell, I'll go after her.

Grell: What are you going to do? *cowers*

Will: *pushes glasses up* Just this * bashed Grell's head into ground.* Does anyone happen to have some paint?

Raven: Here ya go, *hands out bucket of white paint.*

Will: Thank you. *Pours entire bucket on Grell. Shakes a little, and throws bucket away* Thank you.

Jas: ….Will scares me.

Raven: You and I both.

Jas: Next! Ciel and Alois!

Ciel: I'll take the cow lounge!

Raven: Really?

Ciel: *nods* I will not go around licking everything that crosses my path!

Jas: Fair enough, I'm honestly surprised this kid has never gotten some major disease.

Alois: Strong immune system. That's all.

Jas: Whatever, Undertaker, mind sharing some of the langua?

Undertaker: Not at all, my lady. *pulls out two bowls filled with langua*

Ciel: *takes one with fork. Pushes around meat in the juices* It looks like a chunk of meat.

Jas: That's all it really is, *takes bit of own food* Trust me, it's really good!

Ciel: Very well, a dare's a dare. *takes small bite. Eyes widen* Wow, this is amazing! *digs in*

Jas: Slow down on that Ciel, the meats kinda heavy, if you eat it too quickly, you might get sick.

Claude: How would you know?

Jas: *rubs back of head* Well, I kinda did it once after doing a Daniel's fast for church. I ate way too much too quickly, and ended up throwing it all back up.

Alois: *take another bite* It's not bad at all.

Ciel: You must give Sebastian the recipe.

Jas: Sorry, my dad's secrete recipe. He won't tell even me. Anyway, let's get to the next dare! This comes from Aislinn Diablos. I hear the word devils in there, but, I have no idea what the first part is. Anyway, let's get to the dare!

**Aislinn Diablos:**

**Me me! Ciel: Kiss Alois, with TONGUE! Penalty: Sing 'I am Cow' by Arrogant**

**Worms!**

**Sebastian: Kiss a DOG! Penalty: Sleep with Grell for one night!**

**Grell: Say 'I love you' to Alois. Penalty: Death Scythe to be confiscated and**

**you aren't allowed to be with Sebastian in the same room!**

Jas: An excited reviewer, aren't we? Ciel, what are you doing?

Ciel: *on MY laptop* Looking for the lyrics to that song.

Alois: AW! Com on Ciel, just one kiss!

Ciel: I already had to kiss by butler! I am not kissing your disgusting self! *turns back to computer* Ah, got it. *clears throat* I am Cow, hear me moo

I weigh twice as much as you

And I look good on the barbecue

Yogurt, curd, cream cheese and butter's

Made from liquid from my udders

I am Cow, I am Cow, Hear me moo (moo)

[ Lyrics from: .com/a/arrogant+worms/i+am+cow_ ]

I am Cow, eating grass

Methane gas comes out my ass

And out my muzzle when I belch

Oh, the ozone layer is thinner

From the outcome of my dinner

I am Cow, I am Cow, I've got gas

I am Cow, here I stand

Far and wide upon this land

And I am living everywhere

From B.C. to Newfoundland

You can squeeze my teats by hand

I am Cow, I am Cow, I am Cow

I am Cow, I am Cow, I am Cow!

Everyone: *eyes wide with shock.*

Jas: Stick to your day job kid.

Ciel: It was better than having to kiss _him._ *glares at Alois.*

Alois: Ciel, *grips chest dramatically* You wound me!

Jas: Enough of the dramatics, let's just get on with the next dare. *looks to Sebastian* Want to use my room tonight for your alone time with Grell.

Grell: *magically wakes up* Alone time with my Bassy! Of course we'll use your room!

Sebastian: Which dog is the nicest?

Jas: *thinks about it* Well, Midnight is definitely the friendliest, but, I'm sure he'd lick your face off, so, go with Baby Girl.

Sebastian: Very well. *Puts down all the cats* I'll be right back. *Walks outside and walked straight up to Baby Girl.* Forgive me my lovely cats *Kisses Baby Girl on the mouth*

Jas: Gross! She likes to lick-

Raven: Do NOT finish that statement.

Jas: Ok, what's next? Oh, ok, Grell, what do you say?

Grell: *Thinks heavily* Well, let me say this, words are simply words, so, *Grabs Alois* I love ya, you little brat!

Jas: That went way easier than expected. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's it for today! Thank you all for reviewing and reading! Please, send in more dares! Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Jas: Welcome all! I am happy to say I got more review pretty quickly, which is why I am putting this up so soon after my last chapter!

Raven:….I'm scared.

Jas: *laughs evilly* Good, you should be, we have some very wonderful reviewers today, and I am very, very, very happy.

Sebastian: I don't know if I should grab Bocchan and run or not.

Ciel: They are more directed toward the half demon this time, not us. So, we'll be fine for now.

Sebastian: Saying that will make the readers want to hurt you even more now, young master, you just dug your own grave.

Ciel:…..Shut up.

Jas: Alright, is everyone here? *counts heads* We're missing Alois.

Raven: He's probably in the house licking random shit again. *Sigh* I'll go get him.

Jas: Probably a good idea, I rewashed the dishes five times after he licked all the silverware. *Sigh* Please do.

Raven: No problem. *leaves*

Jas: *rubs side* Damn that hurts.

Ciel: What's wrong with you?

Jas: I went to the ER recently, and the doctor said I had really bad side cramps. That's mainly really way I'm updating in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. I'm normally doing something else, like go out with my friends. But, my side hurts too much, and I can't really even get out of bed as it seems. So, I'll probably updating a bit faster than usual this weekend until the pain subsides.

Grell: You're pregnant.

Jas: *glares* I beg your pardon! I am not! I'm too young to have a child! You annoying cross dressing idiot!

Grell: Calm down human, I'm simply making a suggestion.

Jas: Everyone's been making that 'suggestion' all week! Leave me the hell alone!

Raven: *Come back in with Alois* Got him.

Jas: Good, we can finally start. Frist one, Maximum Phantomhive…Why does everyone else have a cool name besides me? *Sigh* Oh, and thanks for adding this to your story alert. Now, on to your dare!

**Maximum Phantomhive:**

**Maximum Phantomhive:I have an account on ff but I can't log in so...**

**Dares!**

**Ciel: Kiss me for an hour**

**Penalty: Kiss Alois for an hour**

**Sebby: Make out with Raven(Jasmins demon)**

**Penalty: None so you HAVE to do the dare**

**Grell: Get your death scythe taken from you for the rest of the chapter**

**Penalty: Kiss Sebby**

**Alois: Listen to nyan cat for an hour**

**Penalty: Kiss Ciel**

**Raven: Don't do anything for Jasmin for the whole chapter**

**Penalty: Kill her**

**Jasmin: Kill Justin Beiber with the help of all demons**

**Penalty: kill Justin Beiber by yourself**

**I am a fan of yaoi! And yuri! Hee XD I love this ff! I'mma subscribe when I**

**can! Bye bye!**

Jas: Wow, this is one hell of a fan. Oh, and yes! I am a yoai fan as well! Though, not much of a yuri one.

Raven: Why would that be?

Jas: *shrugs* No idea, I have no problem with two women together **(By the way, I am Christian, and while I don't agree with homosexual marriages, I do not treat people any differently than I would a straight person. Anyone who claims to be Christian and does that, is wrong, it may seem weird that I like yoai and am Christian, but, most of my friends are much like me, so, if you disagree, too bad.) **I just don't find it….entertaining I guess.

Raven: Whatever, Ciel, who you gonna kiss?

Ciel: *Sigh* Both options sound pretty bad.

Jas: By the screen name, I can't tell if it's a chick or not **(sorry if you are!) **so, you might end up kissing another dude either way.

Ciel: I am not kissing Alois, I simply refuse, so, Maximum, when and where?

Raven: *chuckles* I love our fans, Jasmine.

Jas: You might not, read the rest.

Raven: *reads rest* Goddamn it!

Jas: Yep, where'd Sebastian go to?

Ciel: I believe that he is washing his mouth out after the dog kissing dare.

Jas: It's been over three hours.

Ciel:…That's why I am a little annoyed.

Jas: *Sigh* Someone please get him!

Raven: I'll do it.

Jas: You can't, read the rest…Again.

Raven: Damn it! I can't kill you, than I wouldn't be able to eat!

Claude: I thought half demons didn't eat their masters?

Jas: They don't.

Will: Than what did she mean?

Raven: I simply feed off the power that naturally radiates off a soul. That's all, as long as my master lives, I get fed every single day, twenty four seven.

Claude: Oh.

Sebastian: Do I really have to kiss her?

Jas: No penalty, you have to.

Sebastian: Damn it. Fine, *grabs Raven by the shoulders, and kisses her hard*

Everyone: *jaws drop*

Jas: I'm surprised she isn't putting up a fight, she's normally much more….aggressive.

Ciel: You that as if we didn't already know.

Sebastain: *pulls back to breathe.* There.

Raven: *wipes mouth* When was the last time you actually ate a soul?

Sebastian: Almost five years, why?

Raven: You almost sucked mine out, you bastard! I could feel it!

Ciel: Is that how you do it? You kiss the person and take their soul that way?

Claude: Sometimes, yes, if we want to show a bit of mercy. Other times, we just rip it out.

Sebastian: Sorry about that, didn't mean to.

Raven: *grumbles insults* I'm going to kill Maximum.

Jas: Good luck with that! Next dare they had. By the way, my name has an 'e' at the end, just thought you'd like to know.

Grell: *Shoves death scythe to Jasmine* I'll take Sebby over my death scythe any day! *tackles Sebastian*

Jas: Hey, Raven, notice how he ain't putting in as much effort into this one as he did with you? *ducks as table is thrown* Hey! You have any idea how long it took to get that damned thing in here!

Raven: Yes, because I had to help! And I'm starting to rethink the choice I made about not killing you.

Jas: You love me too much. *ducks as shoe it thrown* At this rate, the whole shed will fall down.

Sebastian: *finally pries Grell off* I think a small part of me just died.

Raven: Yep, your dignity.

Sebastian: *smirks* I'm pretty sure I can get it back.

Raven: Oh yeah? Ho- *gets cut off but Sebastian kissing her.*

Jas: *Sigh* This is getting us no where. Ciel, call off your demon, I think he's suffocating mine.

Ciel: Sebastian, this is an order, leave Raven alone.

Sebastian: *pulls away, and winks at Raven* Yes, my lord.

Raven: *panting and blushing. Glares at Sebastian*

Jas: Ok, next part!

Alois: I'll listen to the cat thing. *leaves*

Jas: *Sigh Again!* Ok, about the Justin Beiber thing, I'll use the demons, they can get away with it. You guys in?

Claude: Is this the same person that made that ridiculous song?

Jas: Well, all his songs are horrible, so, yes.

Claude: I'm in.

Sebastian: I am as well.

Raven: As much as I would love to, I can't, remember? Can't do what you tell me for the entire chapter.

Jas: Not if it's of your own free will.

Raven: I'm in.

Jas: OK! We'll leave right now!

**Scene! (By the way, this wont be my normal writing style, since it's just a short clip. So, it may seem suckish compared to my other stories.)**

Sebastian pulled out a knife, and aims for his head. Jasmine stood behind him, chuckling. He threw the knife, and hit the target head on. "YEA!" Raven and Jasmine cheered, "HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!"

**End Scene!  
><strong> 

Claude: Why didn't I have any part in that?

Jas: Cause, I honestly think you would've made a contract with him just to piss us off.

Claude:…..I would.

Jas: Ok! Next reader! Merrr16….that's a different name.

**merrr16:**

**HAHAHA! ok i got a few dares i think you'll all love.**

**will- you must make out with grell for one min at least**

**penalty- you must be ciel and sebastians butler for one day.**

**raven- dye your hair pink**

**penalty- your undertakers ** for a day**

**ciel- this is a question. what are your true feeelings towards lizzy?**

**that is all for now i may be back however hahaha**

William: I refuse to do either! Do you have any idea how demining that would be to a reaper of my position!

Jas: Will, you act as if anyone cares

William: *Sigh* You're right there. But, isn't there some way to get out doing these dares?

Raven: Go back to the first chapter. Is there any?

William: I suppose not. *Sigh* Very well.

Grell: *puts lip gloss on* Why, Will, this is so sudden.

Raven: *Takes lip gloss* You're still under the dare for acting like a regular guy! Tomorrow you can stop wearing these clothes!

Grell: *pouts* Fine!

William: Not that it matters, I'd rather be the demon's and his masters butler than kiss you.

Ciel: *grins* I am going to enjoy this.

Sebastian: I think I will as well. First, I need you to go clean up the mess those dogs that I'm being forced to take of made in the kitchen. Then, feed all five cats, after that, the manor will require cleaning…*continues reading off list*

Jas: Poor, poor Will. He'll be doing a lot today.

Raven: Yep, now, as for dying my hair…NO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NO!

Jas: Would you rather be the Undertaker's bitch?

Raven: That depends, what will that job in title? *looks to Undertaker*

Undertaker: heheheheh, well, I've always wanted to see the inside of a demo-

Raven: Where's the hair dye?

Jas: Right here. *Hands out pink hair dye* This sucks, I really like you hair the color it is. It's so black, it's almost blue.

Raven: I know, that's why I'm about to cry! Can you help me out here?

Jas: No problem, Ciel, you take over for the dares, alright?

Ciel: No problem. *Raven and Jasmine leave.* I guess this is convenient, seeing as how the last part is a question to me. My true feeling toward Elizabeth are anything but romantic. I do love her, but, as more of a cousin –seeing as how she _is_ my cousin- and nothing more. Which is why I am so protective of her, she is a lady after all, and cannot protect herself against certain people.

Lizzy: You do remember that I am an excellent swords woman, correct?

Ciel: Which is why I said _certain_ people, not everyone.

Lizzy: Oh. Well, I still love you Ciel! *Tackles Ciel in a crushing hug*

Ciel: I love you too, Lizzy, now, please, release me so I can finish this chapter.

Lizzy: *Pulls off* Sorry!

Ciel: *straightens out clothes* Next is from the beautiful darkironprincess17. Good to hear from you again darkiron.

**darkironprincess17:**

**wow. This is so much fun. yeah... sure... i have no problem with nicknames.**

**You update super fast. Nice to meet yet another fast updater. keep it up!**

**William, you're never going to find me. I mean it. Good luck. And even if you**

**do find me, there's nothing you can do about it. mwahahahaha... Anyway, i**

**don't understand why you want to blame me. *sweet smile* didn't it give you**

**any satisfaction to pour paint on grell's head? **

**anyway, onto the dares.**

**Raven: do a quickstep dance**

**penalty: penalty of jasmine's choice**

**Claude: walk around blindfolded for a day**

**penalty: kill 50 spiders**

**undertaker: forcibly stuff any character of your choice into a coffin and close the lid on them. Leave them in there for 2 minutes.**

**penalty: penalty of raven's choice**

**grell: i really am sorry for torturing you. i'll make sure you don't get any**

**dares next time. However... today, you have to kiss a girl. Kiss any girl of your choice.**

**penalty: gosh i don't even know... hmm...do the makeover i wanted you to do two dares ago. :/**

Will: You little! I will find you! And just wait, you'll find your name on the to-die list faster than you can say frogs! **(Sorry about that, I'm watching a movie about frogs at the moment. Heh)**

Ciel: For someone who's normally so calm and composed, you've really lost it with these reviwers.

Will: Don't say another word. But, yes, I am grateful that I got to pour paint on his head. I have to thank you for that.

Ciel: Raven is currently out of commission for the moment, so, we'll get back to that one. I'm sure Jasmine will be happy that Raven got so many dares. What about you Claude?

Claude: *Sigh* I refuse to kill any spiders, would you happen to have a blindfold with you?

Jas: *Calls from house* There's one in my room!

Ciel: Why does she have one in her room?

Sebastian: Maybe she's into that kinda of thing.

Jas: *again from the house* I am single you damned demon! And no! I am not into that kinda thing! I don't even know what that kinda thing is!

Sebastian: I dated a girl one time who liked to be blindfolded…I still, to this day, have no idea why.

Ciel: You do remember that there are several virgins here correct?

Jas: Present party included!

Sebastian: *grins* Yes, I do.

Ciel: Anyway, you would tie the blindfold over his eyes? I'm too short. *hands Sebastian blindfold* Ok, next.

Undertaker: Hehehehehe. This seems more like a gift than a dare, thank you my lady for such a wonderful dare. *bows head* Now, who should I choose, not the earl, no, he wouldn't react at all. The demons don't care, including the half breed. Mmmmmm, that leaves the reapers, Alois and Jasmine. But, Jasmine loves her coffin, so, I can't do her either. I know who I'm picking. *Grabs Grell, and forces into coffin*

Grell: What the hell are you do- *gets cut off as lid closes. Bangs wildly*

Ciel: Alright, that's done. Next, wow, today's just not Grell's lucky day.

*Two minutes later*

Grell: I'll kiss the little authoress of this story once she returns. She seems clean enough, and I hate that little mutt you call a half demon.

Jas: I heard my name, what- HMMMM! *Grell kisses her.*

Sebastian: I'll get some mouthwash. *walks out* Holy shit!

Ciel: What happened?

Raven: *walks in with pink hair* I hate you all!

Jas: *pushes Grell off and yells* I will have Raven kill you in the next chapter!

Ciel: When will she be back to normal?

Jas: *sigh* Once the dye washes out, we'll be good.

Ciel: That's it.

Jas: Thank God, I don't think I could handle anything else. Thanks so much for reading! Please send in your dares!


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel: Anyone seen Jasmine?

Raven: She's hiding from her aunt in the closet in her room, so, we're in charge until her tia leaves.

Ciel: Wait, Jasmine is actually _afraid _of someone?

Raven: Not so much as afraid as annoyed, her tia doesn't really like her all that much, but, she said the second her tia gives up, she'll sneak out her window and into the backyard.

Ciel: I'm honestly surprised that this shed is so nice.

Raven: *shrugs* Jasmine likes to take care of her guests.

Sebastian: Aren't we hostages?

Raven: Can't you be happy for once?

Sebastian:….I don't understand the question.

Raven: *Sigh* Anyway, since I'm still trying to scrub this pink shit out of my hair, Jasmine left Ciel in charge until she gets back. So, you're up, shorty. *leaves.*

Grell: Where is she going?

Ciel: The hose is outside, and I'm pretty sure that Jasmine left some soap out there for her, so, we'll be on our own until they get back. Now, on to the dares! First one is from JustACielFan.

Alois: Someone's got an secrete admirer!

Ciel: Shut up!

**JustACielFan:**

**JustACielFan:I love this story and how you update so fast! Ok any way here are the dares (Mostly for Ciel sorry!)**

**Ciel: Take off your eyepatch in front of everybody ( By the way are you a demon in this story or are you human?)**

**Penalty: None ( So you have to do it)**

**Sebastain: Flap you arms while saying in a high ptched voice I'm a little birdie flap flap flap!**

**Penalty: Kiss Claude**

**Alois: Freak out like Dukey in Jhonny test. ( If you don't know what that is he screams bounces evreywhere and pulls his hair)**

**Penalty:None ( So you have to do it)**

**Ciel: Bark like a dog.**

**Penalty: Kiss Alios**

**Ciel: Go in a time traveling device get your 4 year old self and take care of him until FOREVER!**

**Penalty: Kiss Alios (AGAIN!)**

**Grell: Have a camera in you hands while Sebastain strikes poses and you cannot take a single picture.**

**Penalty:Don't go closer to Sebastian than 1 mile for a day.**

**Ciel: Have Lizzy dress you up anyway she wants.**

**Penalty: Kiss Alios (AGAIN)**

**Sebastian: Say I love you to Grell like you mean it.**

**Penalty:Kiss Grell**

**Sebastian: Make Ciel cry.**

**Penalty:Shoot Ciel in the heart.**

**Ciel: Also do Alios's dare.**

**Penalty: Do Sebastians first dare.**

**(Sorry Ciel your just my most favorite character in my favorite anime and you just freak'n adorable!) ( To lazy to log on)**

Sebastian: I hate to say I told you so…

Ciel: Shut up! Well, the first one isn't too bad, besides, the only one here who hasn't seen my contract mark is-

Lizzy: I've always wondered why you wore the eye patch! Take it off!

Ciel: I wish Jasmine had thought of a way to get us out of dares. *Sigh. Pulls off eye patch, and places it into his pocket* Well, Lizzy?

Lizzy: *gawking at his eye* Hold crap! That's so cool! You have two different eye colors!

Raven: *walks in towel drying hair making the towel pink* Doesn't she see the pentagram inside his eye?

Sebastian: I've noticed that most humans don't see the pentagram, only the strange color **(A/N If you pay attention in the show, humans don't say a thing about the pentagram, only the purple color, that's it. If anyone has seen a place where they do, can you tell me?)** Only humans with contractors have ever noticed his seal. That's what I've gathered.

Raven: That would make sense, no one's ever seen Jas's mark either, but, since I'm a half demon, it's really faint on her skin, only time you can actually see it is when she give an order. Anyway, have you answered their question?

Ciel: Yes, I'm a demon.

Raven: really?

Ciel: Yes.

Raven: Ok. *leaves* Finish up in there soon! Jas doesn't look like she's getting out any time soon!

Grell: What happened?

Raven: Her tia found her!

Ciel: That poor girl. Oh, and woof woof. Happy? And since I don't have a time machine *grabs Alois and kisses him quickly* There. While I go clean my mouth out, and Lizzy picks out my outfit, you do the rest of the dares, Sebastian, make sure everyone does their jobs, understood.

Sebastian: *bows head* Yes, my lord.

William: Are you really going to do that?

Sebastian: I think I'd lose more dignity kissing Claude *Sigh* Our reviewers are pure evil. *Flaps arms wildly, and yells in high pitched voice* I'm a little birdie! Flap, flap, flap.

Everyone: *O.o*….*Burst out laughing*

Claude: *Holding himself up on the table* I-I can't believe he actually did it! Hahahaha!

Jas: *Runs in and slams door shut, panting* W-what happened?

Grell: *Tries to talk, but is laughing to hard.*

Jas: *Shrugs* Ciel looks like he's about to vomit in the restroom, and was mumbling something about kissing Alois, I have no idea what happened.

Sebastian: *Sigh* Poor Bocchan either had to go back and time and find his four year old self, or, kiss Alois, since we didn't have a time machine, he did the ladder.

Jas: *sigh* Well, you go deal with the sick earl, and we'll come back to your dares when you get back. *Sebastian nods, and leaves* Alois, do your dare.

Alois: Fine, can I get some sugar though?

Jas: Uh, sure? *Holds out packet of sugar.*

Alois: *takes it, rips it open, and downs it. Eyes widen, and evil grin* AHHHHHHHH! *Begins to run around and bounces off the walls*

Claude: *Opens eyes* You didn't give him sugar did you!

Jas: He asked for some.

Claude: Lock him up somewhere! NOW! Unless you want to die!

Jas: Uh, ok? Raven!

Raven: *Enters, still drying hair* Huh?

Jas: *Pulls back bangs, showing mark* Control Alois, and lock him in my brother's room!

Raven: *bows* _Si, senorita_. *Pulls towel off, and tackles Alois to the ground, uses towel to tie his wrists together. Picks Alois up, and carries him off*

Undertaker: You have a very efficient demon, my lady.

Jas: She's the best. Now, what else was there?

Grell: Sebby must proclaim his love to me! *Puts hand against forehead, and lends against wall*

Undertaker: He also has to make poses while Grell holds a camera but, he can't take any pictures.

Sebastian: *walks in* I what!

Jas: You heard them, let's do the picture one first though. *Hands Grell camera,* remember the rules.

Grell: Damn.

Sebastian: Bocchan, do you think you'll survive being dressed by Lady Elizabeth?

Ciel: I'll survive, just do your dare.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord. *makes a bunch of poses, in front of Grell*

Raven: *covers eyes* I really wish I didn't have to watch this.

Sebastian: You know you like it. *Gets hit in the face with a large book*

Raven: *Blushing* S-shut up!

Jas: OK, had Grell taken any pictures?

Grell: *Frozen in place*….

Raven: *waves hand in his face* I think he passed out.

William: It wouldn't be the first time he's done it.

Jas: Well, we got his dare done, so next! Sebastian, proclaim your love, say it like you mean it!

Sebastian: The penalty is kissing him correct?

Jas: Yep.

Sebastian: Very well, *get on one knee in front of a frozen Grell* My love for you is infinite.. *continues to quote a bunch of cheesy lines from old movies.*

_**Five minutes later….**_

Sebastian: I love you, Grell. *Gets up, and dusts off pants* That any good?

Jas: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raven: You watch way to many love movies my friend.

Sebastian: *shrugs* When you live as long as I have, you can quote any movie you want. *lends forward, and whispers* And do anything you want out of movies as well.

Raven: *blushing madly* G-get away! You perverted old man!

Sebastian: You'll come begging, watch.

Raven: *growls and turns into wolf*

Will: Does anyone else find it weird that her name's Raven, but, she's a wolf demon?

Jas: Unconventional parents.

Will: Ah.

Jas: Now, let's see Ciel!

Ciel: *Walks in wearing the same blue outfit from the episode three **(Sorry it wasn't very creative, I'm still in a bit of pain at the moment!)** I feel ridiculous.

Lizzy: Oh, but, Ciel! You look adorable!

Ciel: I am not a child!

Raven: *changes back* In in demon's years, you're pretty young, Ciel. How long has it been? Three hundred, maybe four hundred years now, you're not very old. Even I'm older than you.

Sebastian: How old would you be?

Raven: Around four thousand.

Jas: Damn, how many contractors have you had?

Raven: Not many, ten at the most.

Sebastian: Still so young, maybe I can help you become an adult.

Raven: *blushes and changes back into a wolf*

Jas: Your fur's still pink.

Raven: *snaps jaw at her and buries head in paws*

Jas: Alright, make Ciel cry Sebby.

Sebastian: Alright, I'd rather not shoot him. *smacks Ciel across the face*

Ciel: Bloody hell! That hurt!

Sebastian: That's the point. *Smacks again*

Ciel: *tears form in eyes* I order you, stop!

Sebastian: I count that as crying.

Jas: Good, on to the next darer! Darkiron, nice to hear from you again! 

**Darkironprincess17:**

**gosh, i'm sorry jasmine. :/ i honestly didn't think grell would pick you.**

**William, your comment just made me laugh even harder. You can't put someone who's already dead on the to die list. heh heh heh... **

**you're welcome, undertaker. ^^ **

**onto the dares:**

**Alois: cross dress for the day**

**no penalty, so you have to do it**

**Raven: i feel so sorry for you. i'd kill too if i had pink hair. Sooo... as revenge, you can dye any character's hair any color of your choice. **

**Sebastian: this is a question, how long have you been alive?**

Jas: Don't worry about it, something was bound to happen to me either way. Thanks for the sympathy though! I was washing my mouth for three hours!

Will: You little brat! You shouldn't mess with Grim Reapers!

Undertaker: You are too kind, my lady. *bow head*

Alois: Fine, I have no problem with that. *Grabs Lizzy* You're gonna have to help me.

Lizzy: *claps happily* yea!

Jas: Hopefully he'll look just as beautiful as Ciel did on the Jack the Ripper case! *ducks as shoe is thrown*

Ciel: Shut up!

Raven: Finally! I get something good. Oh Sebby! *Holds up a bottle of pink dye* Would you come here for a second?

Sebastian: Damn you! *Claude grabs him, and holds him down* Hey! What in the name of hell are you doing!

Claude: You have to do it, Sebastian. Plus, I find the idea of you with pink hair, very entertaining.

Sebastian: Augh! Fine!

*ten minutes later*

Jas/Ciel: *on the floor laughing* I-I cant breathe!

Raven: *wipes hands on towel* Don't worry Sebby, it'll come out in about five washes.

Sebastian: *Bright pink hair* I hate you all.

Jas: *Still giggling* Ok, ok, answer her question.

Sebastian: *Sigh* Very well, how long have I been alive? That a very good question. *Thinks about it* When did Lucifer fall again?

Jas: You're that old?

Sebastian: Oh heavens no, but, my grandfather was one of the fallen angels, so, that helps narrow it down a bit. Which reminds me, I need to go and visit my parents soon.

Raven: For what?

Sebastian: *Grins* I need to tell them I finally found a fiancé.

Raven: *blushes and changes into a wolf. Again!*

Jas: Ok, ok, enough you two. Let's see Alois!

Alois: *Walks in wearing a red and goldish dress. Has a blonde wig on*

Jas: *claps* Well done Lizzy, he would actually pass off as lady.

Alois: *licks pen*

Jas: If he'd stop doing that! *sigh* Next is from Maximum Phantomhive.

Ciel: After reading this, I'm seriously considering calling a mental institution.

Jas: Be nice Ciel! The dares aren't that bad!

Ciel: re-read the one for you.

Jas: *reads again* I'm so going to die.

**Maximum Phantomhive**.

**Maximum Phantomhive: Thank you for complimenting my name! I am a girl but I guess I can count as a guy because I am bisexual. Ciel! Right here right now! I want my kiss! Yay! Ravens going to kill me! I always wanted to be killed by a person named Raven... Or Ciel... Or Sebastian... Or Grell... Or Undertaker. **

**Dares!**

**Sebby: Kiss your least favorite guy character!**

**Penalty: kiss me**

**Undertaker: look at the inside of any character you like**

**Penalty: none :)**

**Grell: Act like a normal guy, not your madam red butler, keep your hair cut and wear regular clothes**

**Penalty: dye your hair black with raven**

**Ciel: kiss Alois**

**Penalty: none because I really want Alois and you to kiss**

**Jasmine: Let one of your least favorite characters give you a lap dance**

**Penalty: Get killed by Raven**

**Will: DEATH BY SKITTLES! I want you to die because a skittle gets lodged in your eye and the skittle blOws up with you**

**Penalty: DEATH BY MNMS! **

**Claude: DEATH BY FANGIRLS!**

**Penalty: Kill a spider**

**Elizabeth: Battle Sebastian in a sword fight**

**Penalty: Have Ciel slap you**

**Aberline: Don't die! Your a really good guy!**

**Penalty: die**

**Raven: Are you a guy or a girl? And my dare for you is: make a contract with Justin Beiber**

**Penalty: Make a contract with me(and since Justin F-ing Beiber is dead... HA!)**

**I love you all:) ps: die by skittles Will, die by skittles!**

Jas: Bisexual huh? Cool.

Sebastian: I'll kiss you. *Grabs Maximum by the shoulders, and kisses*

Ciel: My butler is being turned into a whore.

Sebatian: *Pulls back and wipes mouth* Not as good as Raven.

Raven: *growls*

Ciel: Very well, you will get your kiss *Kisses Maximum as well*

Jas: This place is getting a little heated, don't ya think?

Lizzy: Extremely.

Ciel: *Pulls away, and wipes mouth* Done.

Raven: *changes back* You will die! *Strangles*

Jas: Raven! No! Bad girl! You can't kill reviewers!

Raven: I can and am!

Jas: I didn't want to do this *pulls hair back* This is an order! Stop killing my reviewer!

Raven: *sigh* Fine! *Pulls away*

Undertaker: It feels like Christmas! Oh mister Spider demon! May I have a look at your insides!

Claude: Can this wait until after the chapter? I still have a dare I must do.

Undertaker: Of course. Hehehehe.

Grell: I'm already under that dare, but, I have to cut my beautiful red hair! No, no, no, no! *Holds hair*

Jas: *hands Raven scissors* You know what to do.

Raven: *Grins evilly* _ Si, Senorita, _*Tackles Grell*

Sebastian: She has a thing for tackling people, doesn't she?

Jas: Yep, she was going to join football, but, she could end up snapping a players ribs.

Sebastian: I wish she would tackle me like that.

Raven: Shut up! *blushing*

Ciel: I already kissed Alois!

Jas: Let's let Maximum make the choice if that counted for her dare as well. Next! Damn it! I don't wanna lap dance from Will!

Will: I don't want to do it either.

Jas: But I don't wanna die either! Damn it! Will, just get it over with.

**One lap dance later.**

Jas: I feel so violated!

Will: You and I both.

Raven: Poor, poor, Jasmine. I'll get some ice cream or something.

Jas: Don't forget the Skittles!

Raven: *nods and leaves.*

Will: You know the only way to kill a Reaper is with a death scythe, don't you?

Jas: Then we'll just keep throwing them at you until we run out.

Raven: Got 'em! *Holds up two full buckets of Skittles*

Jas: *grabs hand full* Everyone ready? GO!

**Two buckets of Skittles later.**

Jas: My arm hurts.

Raven: Mine too.

Sebastian: He isn't dead; does that mean that he didn't complete the dare?

Jas: No, I think with immortals, there's a loophole. And if there isn't, I'm making one!

Raven: Just stay in there for a while Will! We'll dig you out when the chapters over!

Will: Hmm! *under pile of skittles.*

Jas: Ok, next Claude.

Claude: As much as it pains me, I must kill one of my brethren.

Jas: There's a huge ass daddy long legs in my brother's room, go kill it.

Claude: *Sigh* Very well. *leaves.*

Lizzy: I think I'd die if Sebastian and I fought in a duel. But, I don't want Ciel slapping me either. Hmmmmm…Alright, Sebastian! Draw! *pulls sword out of no where*

Sebastian: Very well, lady Elizabeth, *pulls out sword as well* Just know I won't be going easy on you. *Grins*

Ciel: *Face palms* My cousin is going to die.

**Scene!  
><strong>Lizzy lunged forward, and missed by inches as Sebastian side stepped her attack. Sebastian brought down his sword, but, Lizzy blocked it. Sebastian knocked her feet out from under her, and lays his blade against her throat. "I win."

**End scene!  
><strong> 

Jas: That was anti-climatic.

Raven: Extremely. Next dare!...isn't Aberline already dead?

Jas: Good point, next!

Raven: I am a girl! What boy has a name like Raven?

Jas: Remember that kid in my old math class?

Raven…Shut up! And, a half demon can't have more than one contractor at a time, so, once Jasmine falls over, I can become your demon. That's all the reviewers.

Jas: Thank God! This was 13 pages long! You guys have had some crazy ideas this time around!

Ciel: Yes, well, I'm going to change. *Leaves.*

Alois: Me too! There is way to much of a breeze! *Leaves*

Lizzy: Wait guys! You look so cute! *Chases after them*

Raven/Sebastian: *Face palm*

Jas: *sigh* While I figure out how to dig Will out of the pile of skittles, you all review!


	7. Chapter 7

Jas: Ciel! Please give it back! I need my music!

Ciel: *bobbing head in time with music from iPod*

Jas: Please Ciel! I need that to work in computer class! Please!

Sebastian: It seems that young master likes rock music.

Raven: Yep, I think he's become addicted to I am Ghost; that's all he's been listening to.

Jas: Why the hell are you guys all here! I'm in the middle of class! *Looks around* You're all so freaking lucky that the library is empty, especially you Ciel, and Sebastian, *looks around again* Most of my friends are yoai fan girls, and would love to pair you together.

Sebastian: Well, how long are you in the library?

Jas: A couple hours, I'm selling stuff for the anime club, and, the teachers trust me, for whatever reason, and they went on a nice long break. Said something about going shopping for some clothes. *Shrugs* I really didn't care.

Sebastian: Than we'll be able to complete all the dares, happy?

Jas: *Sigh* Fine, let's just get started. Alois! Stop licking those books! First reviewer, our lovely Ms. Maximum Phantomhive!

Ciel: That girl scares me.

Jas: Yea, me too.

**Maximum Phantomhive:**

**It doesn't count tht Alois already kissed you, Ciel! I wanna read that kiss! Anyways... **

**Dares!**

**Alois: lick Ciel**

**Penalty: kiss Sebastian**

**Ciel: Sing the 24 hour version of nyan cat**

**Penalty: death by fangirls (otherwise known as me :))**

**Sebby: I LOVE YOU! But not more than Ciel :p**

**Penalty: Eat a bunny**

**Will: DEATH BY DEATH SCYTHE- SKITTLES! The skittles ARE death scythes**

**Penalty: DEATH BY DEATH SCYTHE- MNMs!**

**Claude: Get in a fight over Ciel with Sebby**

**Penalty: Get in a fight over Raven with Sebby**

**Raven: Run around the world and the second date is don't protect or do as Jas says**

**Penalty: run around the universe penalty for dare two is none**

**Undertaker: dissect anyone**

**Jasmine: Get your head cut off**

**Penalty: get your hand cut off**

**Have fun with that! I'm a little less chaotic today because I finished Death Note... Saddest ending ever! Almost as sad as Black Butler II... I'mma get crazier next time I review... Watch out Bassie and Ciel... Watch out...**

**Ps: DIE BY DEATH SCYTHE SKITTLES WILL, DIE... Wow I sound almost as crazy as Tei Sukone... Byes!**

Jas: Sorry to disappoint you, Maximum, but, with me dying by getting my head cut of, there wouldn't be a story, and well, if I get my hand cut off, I could type then, could I? So, sorry to disappoint.

Raven: Another dare were I can't help you? This is ridiculous, she always uses that one!

Sebastian: Just run around the world already, we'll wait until you get back.

Raven: *sigh* Fine, give me half an hour.

_**Half an hour later…..**_

Jas: Go Fish

Undertaker: hehehehehe. Ok, *Picks up card from the deck.

Ciel: *Still listening to music*

Sebastian: *petting my fat cat Shadow No idea how he got into the school*

Claude: *reading*

Grell: *brushing hair*

Will: *reading*

Alois: *licking books*

Jas: Alois! I told you to cut that out!

Alois: Sorry! I can't help it!

Raven: *comes into library panting heavily. Falls on to the floor*

Jas: Alright, on to the dares! *puts deck of cards away* Ok, Ciel, you kinda have to kiss him again.

Ciel: *pales* Damn it! Fine *grabs Alois and growls* I hate you Maximum, I hope you know that *Kisses Alois*

Raven: He does realize that Alois still has to lick him, doesn't he?

Ciel: *pulls back* WHAT!

Alois: *Grabs Ciel, and licks his cheek*

Ciel: YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE CREEP! WHAT THE HELL!

Raven: He's pissed. His eyes are glowing red again.

Jas: SHHHH! Do you guys really want me to get caught!

Ciel: Sorry, where's the restroom? *Jasmine points* I'll be back. *Walks to restroom, and vomiting can be heard*

Jas: While he's doing that, next dare!

Sebastian: I'm thinking she wants me to say I love you back, I'm not really sure here.

Will: YOU little beast! I am a Grim Reaper, only God can tell me when to die!

Jas: How about a new rule, no deaths? I mean, torture him all you want Maximum, I don't mind, but, I got other reviewers who like to mess with Will as well, so, I'll let Grell use the Death Scythe skittles.

Grell: *Holds up Skittles*

Jas: WHEN WE GET HOME GRELL! I'M ALREADY ON THIN ICE WITH MY DAD!

Grell: *Sigh* Fine. *Puts skittles down* I'll wait.

Claude: I don't really even want Ciel's soul, seeing as how he's a demon now, so, Sebastian, she's mine. *Grabs Raven's arm and yanks her toward him*

Raven: Hey you creepy bastard! I'm not a-

Sebastian: *Grabs Raven's waist, and pulls her against him* You shouldn't steal from others, Spider Man, you of all people should know that.

Raven: HEY! Leave me alone! *Claude and Sebastian yank her back and forth*

Jas: To bad I can't order her to end it.

Grell: She's a half demon, I'm sure she can handle some arguing.

Raven: Not when my arms are about to pop out of their sockets! *Continues to be yanked around.*

Sebastian: Enough of this, she's mine. *Grabs Raven around the waist, and kisses hard*

Claude: Fine, she doesn't really seem to be fighting you.

Raven: *pushes Sebastian back* You old creep! I am only four thousand, and by the sound of it, you're wayyy older!

Sebastian: You act as if anyone cares, we're both demons here, more or less. And half demons don't die, they simply age much quicker, you'll be mature soon enough.

Raven: I am in the body of a sixteen year old!

Jas: She has a point.

Sebastian: Again, she acts as if anyone cares.

Jas: Look you love birds can figure it out later, let's get moving!

Undertaker: Oh, my lovely lady, I got my wish after the last chapter, the spider demon still has the stiches. *Claude lifts up shirt and reveals long scar* It was quite interesting.

Jas: I saw Death Note as well, it does end sad. *Sobs*

Raven: Can we just get to the next review? My arms hurt *Still blushing*

Jas: Good idea! Let's get to the next reviewer! Let's see….JustACielFan. Interesting name.

Ciel: They were here the first time, but, I think that you were still hiding from your tia.

**JustACielFan:**

**Okay Ciel I only have two dares for you I don't know if you like it or not but here it is.**

**Ciel: Show us your demon eyes.**

**Penalty: None.**

**Ciel: Kill Alois.**

**Penalty:None :)**

**No one restrain Ciel if he actually tries to kill Alois.**

Ciel: Very well, that's a simple one. *Eyes glow red* There, I am happy to have a simple one for once. As for killing Alois *bows head* I will with pleasure. *pounces on to the boy, and strangles*

Jas: Claude! Don't! You can't!

Claude: That little brat is killing my master!

Jas: We cannot intervene, beside, there's no more character death, so, Sebastian, would you be a dear, and when Alois finally passes out, pull your little master off of him.

Sebastian: Of course.

Jas: Next! Darkiron! Nice to hear from you again, glad to have a trusty reader!

**Darkironprincess17:**

**it seems like your story has gotten quite a few more reviews.**

**Sebastian: I am so damn sorry for making you endure the pain of pink hair. **

**William: for your information i AM a grim reaper. licensed death scythe number 452, look it up if you wish. hee hee hee... once you find out who the death scythe belongs to, you'll wish you didn't call me a brat.**

**dare time!**

**Raven: tackle Sebastian. **

**no penalty**

**Grell: you can't talk for the rest of the chapter. Jasmine, gag him if you have to.**

**penalty: penalty of William's choice**

**REVENGE TIME! William, this is for dying my hair pink when we were kids! **

**William: dye your hair either red or pink or blue. **

**penalty: i dye it bubblegum pink myself when you get back. you'd look so cute.**

**Ciel and Alois, change clothes and pretend to be each other for a day. **

**no penalty so you have to do it**

**that's all for now**

Sebastian: Don't worry, it's already half out, *runs hand through hair* Jasmine's grandmother's home remedy works quite well.

Jas: Thanks Nana!

William: What! A Grim Reaper! I will look that up! *Book appears in hands*…..452 452….AH ha! Damn it! *Slams book shut* Wait, you're the one with that Death Scythe! What the hell! You've been causing me a hell of a lot more over time than I already had you little beast!

Jas: I'm sorry to say this, but, I don't think she gives a damn.

Raven: Do I have to? *Whiney*

Jas: There's no penalty, so, yep.

Raven: *Sigh* I don't wanna tackle that perv! He won't let me go!

Jas: Sorry Rea, just do it to get it over with.

Raven: I hate you all! *tackles Sebastian*

Sebastian: *Catches* You're quite strong for just a half breed.

Raven: S-shut up and let me go! *Blushing*

Sebastian: Hmmmmmmm, no, I don't think I will.

Raven: Jasmine! Please let me kill him!

Jas: Sorry, no can do Rea, you're still under the dare not to listen to me, just put up with it. Next, sorry Grell.

Grell: Bu-

Jas: *gags* There we are, so, unless you want to be tortured by any strange punishment Will can think up, you better shut the hell up. Which brings up to our dear Grim Reaper. So, which will it be?

William: I'll get my hair dyed when I get home, it'll be easier to wash it out than.

Ciel: I don't wanna dress like Alois! Nor do I want to go around licking everything!

Alois: I don't think I could stop myself from licking stuff.

Jas: Well, try, go change while we get to the next reviewer. This one is from the Princess Isabella Flynn, nice name, also with her, is her lovely half demon Camille. Let's hear what they have to say, shall we? 

**Princess Isabella Flynn:**

**(Let me first say this is the most HILARIOUS story about Black Butler EVER.**

**Congrats on that!) **

**Hi everyone! Here with me today is MY half demon, Camille. **

**Cam: *waves***

**She's kind of busy cleaning my room, so I'll just get onto reviewing/daring. **

**Ciel: Kiss me on the lips~ **

**Penalty: Kiss Jas on the lips~**

**Sebastian: Tickle Ciel! (Hehehe, sowwy Ciel XD)**

**Penalty: None~**

**Grell: I'm sorry everyone has been shattering your woman-ness. So, your dare is to let Lizzie dress you up like a princess!**

**Penalty: Or you can cuddle with Sebby. Either one XD**

**Raven: Raven, this is Camille. As another half-demon, I take pity on you. Go ahead and dye your hair back to normal.**

**Penalty: Get handcuffed to Alois.**

**Jas: This is more of a question from one author to another- Cammie and me would love to like, come visit you or something! So, perhaps put my beloved half-demon into one chapter? If not, it's fine. Just a request XD**

**Peace out! Sorry if our dares don't make you happy~**

**~Ali and Cam**

Jas: Thanks! I am proud of that fact! Also, Cammie can stay with us as long as she wants!

Cammie: *suddenly appears* Nice school.

Jas: Crap, I forgot we're still in the library.

Cammie: Why does Raven look like she's about to cry?

Jas: Oh, she's happy she can change her hair back. But, I don't suggest using dye go use the showers in the 700 building, be back as soon as you can.

Raven: Got it *bolts out the room*

Ciel: *comes in wearing Alois outfit* I feel like a male hooker.

Alois: This is uncomfortable, how do you move in this thing?

Ciel: So, I have to chose between kissing her, and you, correct Jasmine?

Jas: Basically.

Ciel: I'll kiss Jasmine. No offense to Princess Isabella, but, I make a point in not kissing people I don't know, so *Grabs Jasmine, and kisses*

Jas: *Eyes widen* You little bastard! *pushes away* Don't ever kiss me again!

Ciel: Sorry. *Sits down and grumbles something about booty shorts*

Sebastian: Why must I get the most embarrassing dares? *Sigh* Very well, *Grabs Ciel and tickles*

Ciel: *laughing* Se-Sebastian! S-stop this second!

Sebastian: Is that an order my lord?

Ciel: *Still lauhgin* Y-yes! T-that's an order! *hits the floor on his butt* Hey!

Sebastian: I didn't want you to get upset.

Ciel: *growls*

Grell: *grabs Lizzy with begging eyes*

Jas: That's right, he still can't talk, Lizzy, please make Grell look wonderful!

Lizzy: Yea! Make over! *Grabs Grell, and pulled him out the room*

Jas: Like I said, Cammie is welcome any time.

Cammie: *bows head* Thank you.

Jas: Next is from the great Akuma De Fangirl Desu Kara. Wow, that's one hell of a mouth full.

**Akuma De Fangirl Desu Kara:**

**Hello Jasmine! (in a very brish, potish accent, no, wait, that's not quite right... In a very posh, british accent, I meant) **

***Ignores everyone else and smiles happily at Jasmine***

**Okay, so, I have a few dares:**

**Will: Hug Grell tightly and kiss him on his lips!**

**Penalty: Have Grell sit on your face (moahahaha)**

**Undertaker: Let Lizzy play dress up with you**

**Penalty: Bite Raven's nose ;)**

**Sebastian-sama: (oh, and don't let Ciel see this dare *giggle*) For the entire chapter, act like you're in love with Ciel, and at the end, kiss him gently, with tounge, for a minute. **

**Penalty: Do the same thing to your least favourite character.**

**MOHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA- hrk-ghlsh-k-cough. *clears throat***

**Ciel: (don't let anyone except for Ciel see this one) Act like a school-girl with a crush on Sebastian for the entire chapter, and, at the end, kiss him shyly. **

**Penalty: Give a lap-dance to Sebastian at the end of the chapter. *smirk***

***still in a posh, British accent* Adios, Ciao, Au Revoir, Sayonara, till next time. *careful evil laugh***

**-The Fangirl**

Ciel: *Jaw drops* Jasmine, your reviewers are evil!

Jasmine: Yep, I know, and I am proud of it.

Raven: *Walks back in, towel drying her normal hair color* Kinda rude how she doesn't even acknowledge us when she greets you.

Jas: Do I look like I care?

Cammie: Obviously not.

Jas: I like our newest member. Oh, and ask your Princess Isabella if you're allowed to do dares! I almost forgot!

Cammie: Alright.

William: I hate you all.

Jas: That seems to be everyone's catch phrase as of late. So, which do you chose?

William: *Sigh* Grell, come here. *Grell comes* Please, don't take this the wrong way *Grabs Grell roughly, and kisses him hard.*

Jas: Kinda hard not to take it the wrong way when he's putting so much into it, don't ya think?

William: Shut it human!

Jas: Next, Undertaker, what do you say?

Undertaker: hehehe, I don't have a problem playing dress up.

Lizzy: Yeah! *claps hands happily* I will be more than happy to play dress up! *Pulls out dresses*

Jas: Don't leave any of that stuff in here Lizzy, I don't need the principle on my ass about leaving shit in the library.

Lizzy: Got it! *Dresses Undertaker in a frilly pink dress*

Jas: *shudders* That's one tough Reaper.

William: He was the best.

Sebastian: *Sigh* Raven, please cover Bocchan's eyes.

Ciel: What? Why?

Sebastian: Do I really have to do that?

Jas: Sorry Sabby, but, you have no choice, so, just act all lovely dovey for the rest of the chapter, I'm sure you'll live.

Sebastian: Very well.

Raven: *removes hands from Ciel's eyes*

Ciel: What was that about?

Sebastian: *Smiles flirtatiously* Nothing, Bocchan, you'll find out soon.

Ciel: *raises brow* Ok? What's my dare again?

Raven: *leads everyone out of the room.* Ciel's the only one allowed to see the dare. *everyone's gone.*

Ciel: *reads and pales* I hate you!

Jas: *Sticks head into room* I'm assuming you read it?

Ciel: *Nods blushing* I'd rather not to the dare

Jas: Ok? Well, none of us know the dare, so, just to the penalty.

Ciel: *Blush deepens* I'm suppose to wait till the end of the chapter.

Jas: Alright? What the hell did you tell him to do, Fangirl? I've never seen Ciel blush this bad. Either way, next reviewer! This is from Sophie The Awesome.

Raven: Awesome name.

Jas: I know right?

**Sophie The Awesome:**

**My first review on this awesome fic, I love how you update so fast! And you eat cow's tongue in Mexico? I find that funny because here in Taiwan, we eat both PIG'S tongue AND cow's tongue xDD So anyway, on with the dares!**

**To Sebastian: I dare you to have sex with Ciel...and bottom through the whole thing.**

**Penalty: Don a pink frilly maid's-dress and be Claude's personal maid for a day (which means you've got to obey his every order, duh).**

**To Ciel: I dare you to marry yourself to Alois, while wearing a big white (Lizzy-style) wedding dress and smiling sweetly to everyone.**

**Penalty: Slap Elizabeth in the face. Hard.**

**To Grell: I dare you to kill Sebastian with your bare hands.**

**Penalty:...don't do the aforementioned if you cherish your life.**

**To William: I dare you to kiss Grell with everything you have.**

**Penatly: Do Sebastian with everything you have (I'll let you comprehend the meaning of 'do' by yourself...)**

**To Raven (she's really beginning to grow on me): I dare you to kiss Sebastian with your tongue.**

**Penalty: Form a contract with Rebecca Black. You're not allowed to break it until she learns how to sing.**

**(^ Yep, that'd be all for now, sorry if I seem mean, but I love you all, seriously! Oh, and Sebby as an uke is simply TOO awesome for words, don't you think?*smiles sweetly*)**

Raven: *face palms*

Jas: Another crazy yoai fan, how quant.

Sebastian: I _never _bottom.

Jas: I'll get the dre- Wait! You've done it with a guy before?

Sebastian: *Shrugs* When you're a demon, you don't really care, the result will end up being the same.

Jas: Lalalalalala *covers ears* Don't need to hear it.

Raven: You're such a little kid.

Jas: I know.

Sebastian: I don't think being Ciel's personal maid will be any different than my regular job, it'll just be a costume change is all.

Ciel: Ok, for starters, no butler of mine will be wearing a pink dress, so, no.

Sebastian: Thank you my lord.

Jas: That just ruined the penalty!

Ciel: Sophie said he had to follow my _every _order, so, I'm ordering him not to wear the damned dress. It's her own fault.

Jas: *Sigh* Very well, next!

Ciel: I don't want to smack Lizzy!

Lizzy: Ciel, do it.

Ciel: What?

Lizzy: I'm not gonna let you marry that licks everything creep! Just smack me, it can't be that bad, right?

Ciel: Lizzy, are you sure?

Lizzy: Of course.

Ciel: Very well, brace yourself.

**Smack!**

Lizzy: OW!

Raven: I'll go to the nurse and get an ice pack for her face. *tries to leave*

Sebastian: Nah ah, young demon, *Raven stops*You read the dare, so, kiss me, while Ciel goes and grabs the ice pack, because God knows that little brat will never learn to sing.

Raven: Jasmine! Help!

Jas: Sorry, Rea, you're on your own here, I can't do anything.

Raven: *Whimpers slightly* Augh! FINE! JUST DO IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!

Sebastian: As you wish. *Kisses Raven hard on the mouth.*

Lizzy: Don't forget the tongue!

Raven: *Glares at Lizzy but opens mouth and shudders*

Jas: *eye twitches* My demon is being violated right in front of me, and I can't do shit about it.

Ciel: Don't think if it as a violation than, she could stop the kiss, she wanted to become Rebecca Black's demon.

Jas: Damn, either way she's screwed.

Ciel: Exactly. I think the minutes up.

Raven: *pushes Sebastian away and gasps for breath* You really should eat soon, you tried to suck my soul out again!

Sebastian: *Wipes mouth* Sorry, force of habit, it won't happen again.

Raven: There won't be an again!

William: I kissed Grell already, and I'm not doing that again.

Jas: Fair enough, next reviewer! Aislinn Diablos, good to hear from you again.

**Aislinn Diablos:**

**1st of all, Grell: repeat earlier dare cos I 4got 2 mention that u must do it like u mean it! Penalty: Cannot b with Sebastian in the same room!**

**2nd, Alois: Kiss Sebastian's cats! Penalty: Claude will ignore u 4 one day and treat u like air.**

**3rd, Sebastian: Sorry about this, but I can't resist! Cross dress for the entire chapter! Penalty: Kiss Jasmine or a dog!**

**Btw, meet my OC: Sheila Diablos, translation: Devil Girl! She is twin sister to Aislinn Night. She is the darker side of Aislinn n the reason I included her in her was because- *gets kicked in the head***

**Sheila: *stomps in n roars angrily* WHERE'S THAT DEMON!**

**Me: *rubbing head* Oww... Did u have to hit me that hard, Shay?**

**Sheila: *eyes glinting madly* NO ONE CALLS ME SHAY EXECPT FOR AISLINN. I said: WHERE'S. THAT. DEMON. I'll kill you, tear you apart limb by limb, cook u for dinner, feed ur body to the roses UNLESS u tell me where HE/SHE IS!**

**Me: *mutters* Not to mention, really sadistic... **

**Sheila: I said...**

**Me: sweat drops* Wait! Don't kill me! I dont noe which demon u want, but there are four there, including a half - demon! *points towards Ciel, Claude, Sebastian and Raven***

**Sheila: *cracks knuckles loudly* Since they're all demons, I'll just kill them all!**

**Me: Oh s***. So sorry 'bout this, but Sheila just barged into my dreams one night claiming that a demon made Aislinn cry n since Sheila is really protective of her twin, she has sworn to kill all demons until she finds the 1 that made Ash cry... May I add that she can turn people to ashes or stone if she glares at them. N she can manipulate fire, water, earth n air. She also can control carnivore roses which only take human flesh. **

**Sheila: SHUT UP! I'll kill u 2!**

**Me: YELP! If u want 2 stop her, try finding Aislinn, who is currently lost in Mexico trying to stop her twin! She's gentler than Sheila, n she has the- AHHHH! NO DON"T KILL ME! - same abilities as Sheila! HELP! *runs away screaming***

**I 4got 2 mention something. The carnivorous roses actually look like normal but their thorns are VERY sharp. Be cautious when they wrap around u cos they actually suck out your life this way n leave nothing but skin n bones behind. Btw, Sheila has 1 hell of a temper. When she's ** off, she doesn't care ifyou're human, reaper or demon. She just kills those who get in her way...Scary...**

Jas: WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS PISSED OFF THE CRAZY DEMON!

Raven: I was too busy being harassed y Sebastian to even leave the shed! How the hell am I supposed to know!

Jas: *rubs temples* When that pissed off demon comes running into the school, I don't care if this breaks the dare, Raven, you will protect me and yourself, understood?

Raven: *bows head* _Si senorita_

Jas: Alright, first dare from the lovey Aislinn was for Grell to say he loves Alois like he means it, so, go ahead Grell.

Grell: *Waves at gag*

Jas: Oh, that's right, well, we'll do that one next chapter. Next! Oh Alois dear!

Alois: Where are the cats?

Jas: Damn that's right we're still at the school. Wait! *snaps finger* Sebastian, you brought Shadow, didn't you? **(Shadow is my fluffy gray cat!)**

Sebastian: Indeed I did, here *holds out fat gray cat)

Claude: Out of curiosity, why did you bring that obsess creature.

Sebastian: My cats were picking on him, I had to do something.

Alois: *kisses cat* there, now Claude won't ignore me!

Sebastian: *Grabs Jasmine and kisses* There, no cross dressing for me.

Raven: *Catches Jasmine as Sebastian drops her* You annoying stupid demon.

Sebastian: You're just jealous of your little master.

Rave: *blushes* Yeah right!

Ciel: Enough! We still have to worry about that damned crazed demon that thinks one of you made her sister cry, and one more reviewer, not to mention the fact I still have to do my penalty!

Jas: He's right, let's get finished up, and we'll start and when we get home, Raven can choke Sebastian as long as she wants. Last, but certainly not least is PSHYCO-FAN-GURL-JOCELYNE. Why does everyone have awesome screen names besides me?

**PSHYCO-FAN-GURL-JOCELYNE:**

**first of all i loovvee thiss! lol well okay these r my dares:3 1. i dare ciel to dye his hair blood red and act like grell:) no penalty *tehe 2. question for alois :do you enjoy licking objects? *just wondering * 3. i dare sebastian to dress likea maid penalty: sleeping with william :3 that will be it for now *giggles***

Ciel: Why must everyone pick on me!

Raven: *Holds out red hair dye* since it's near the end, it wont be so bad.

Ciel: And I still have that stupid penalty I must do.

Sebastian: Oh, Bocchan, let me help you with that.

Raven: Na ah, *Steps in front of him* You're putting on that maid outfit.

Sebastian: Very well, I will. *grabs maid outfit from Lizzy and walks to bathroom*.

Alois: Yes, I do like licking stuff; it's interesting to know what tastes like what, like how a doorknob tastes like a remote, but, not like a sink handle.

Jas: I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

Ciel: *Comes out with red hair.* How do I look?

Jas: Funny, considering how you looked pretty nice with blue gray hair.

Ciel: I honestly have no idea how to act like Grell, he's just so annoying, it's hard to mimic his level of stupid.

Grell: *tries talking through gag* HAAA! UU LIL RAT!

Ciel: What?

Jas: I think it was something along the lines of you little brat, but, I'm not sure.

Sebastian: I am forever an embarrassment to the demon kind. *come out in large pink frilly dress.

Jas: One more thing before we close up, Ciel, you said you had to do the penalty from a dare, what was it.

Ciel: Sebastian, sit on a chair.

Sebastian: *sits*

Ciel: This is the worst possible image for my family.

_**One lap dance later…**_

Jas: My eyes burn.

Raven: I'm gonna go boil mine. *leaves.*

Sebastian: *Smiling wickedly* I had no idea my little Bocchan was so talented.

Ciel: *Blushing madly* Sh-shut up! Go and comfort your girl friend or something!

Sebastian: Comfort? Raven? Why the hell would she need comfort?

Jas: She did look upset when she left. *Glares at Sebastian* If you did anything to hurt her, I will kill you. But, luckily, that's all for today! Wow, this was 8 pages long. Damn, this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written.

Ciel: Please review!

Jas: Yep, als- *library doors open. Principle and Dean of Students stare*

Principle: What the hell happened in here!

Jas: Run! Please do review! *Bolts out the room*

**I just got this review as I was about to post, so, we'll do it now. Since I don't have time to try and come up with anything, we'll just do the dares right away!**

**Phantom Thief Fee:**

**Dares! Sebastian, you must kiss me. Grell also must kiss me. Ciel must spend a day with my seductive alter ego Nicolette, she's a vampire too, and you must let her do whatever she wants to you. Undertaker, bury William alive. Alois, admit yourself to a mental hospital for Christ's sake! What is with you and licking things? And Grell gets this very nice dress from me. It's long, with a skirt that poofs out at the waist, it has sleeves that poof out near the bottom, with white lace around the hems. It also comes with a black choker, red hair ornament, and red heels.**

Sebastian: I feel like I'm turning into a whore at this rate. *kisses hard* There.

Grell: Damn reviewer *kisses*

Ciel: If I survive this day with Nicolette, I will kill you. *leaves with the vampire*

Undertaker: My complete pleasure *Hits Will in the back of the head with shovel, and drags outside.*

Alois: I don't wannna!

Raven: You ain't got no choice. *Grabs, and drags off to mental hospital.

Grell: Thank you so, so, so much! I take back what I said about you! *Takes dress*

Jas: Sorry if this part seemed a bit rushed Phantom Thief. I made a promise to myself that's I'd get this chapter up before nine o'clock tonight, and where I'm at it's already eight forty, sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel: Where is that damned authoress now? She keeps disappearing.

Raven: She's been missing all day.

Sebastian: Aren't you supposed to stay with her at all times?

Raven: She doesn't do crazy shit all day like yours does.

Ciel: She's a bad authoress. *Shed door opens and teenage boy walks in*

Raven: *Raises brow* Uh, can I help you? Wait! How the hell did you get in here!

Boy: *holds up key to back yard* Jasmine gave me a key.

Raven: Who are you?  
>Boy: My name's Lexi, I'm a really, really, really old friend of Jasmine's, and she asked me to take care of this chapter for today.<p>

Raven: Oh yeah, she talked about you once or twice. Why are you here?

Lexi: Jasmine had a big project due in like, two days, but, wanted to get this chapter up, so, she asked me to take care of the chapter and everything **(YES! This is true! Jasmine is not here today!)**

Ciel: Why didn't she just wait to post the chapter.

Lexi: She kinda made a promise to herself she get the one chapter posted each day just as long as she got even one review for dares, she wanted to keep this promise, so, I offered to help out.

Sebastian: Isn't Lexi a boy's name? *snickering*

Lexi: SHUT IT BIRD BOY! It's short for Alex!

Raven: Mind telling us that little back around story?

Lexi: Jas will tell you later either way!

Raven: *Snickers* I know she will, so, who's in charge?

Lexi: Jas said to let Ciel handle the dares, so, little demon boy, start!

Ciel: I already know we aren't going to get along. *Sigh* Akuma De Fangirl Desu Kara

Lexi: Do all these people have weird names?

Ciel: More or less.

**Akuma De Fangirl Desu Kara:**

**OI!**

***glares at Jasmine***

**Whatever happened to the second part of my dare to Sebby-sama? Huh? I didn't see no gentle kiss at the end! **

***calms down and takes a deep breath***

**Okay, just do it now, then, Sebby. Be glad I'm not in a punishing mood right now. **

**Moving on... Dares!**

**Cammie, if you're allowed to do dares, here's one for you: Link arms with Raven, and stay close to her. That way, you make one real demon instead of two halves. **

**Penalty: Lick something just after Alois licked it. **

**Ciel: Nibble gently on Sebastian's ear. **

**Penalty: Nibble gently on Sebastian's lower lip. **

**Grell: Do the conga. **

**Penalty: Do the chicken dance. **

**Sebastian: This time it's a question, and you have to answer honestly. What are your real feelings for Ciel? **

**Undertaker: You like laughing, right? Have someone tickle you for a while. **

**Penalty: Be gagged, so you can't laugh. **

**Will: Hold Grell's hand throughout the chapter, in a nice way. So, no ugly grimaces or crushing his hand. **

**Penalty: Kiss him gently with tongue. For me, I'd rather you do the penalty actually, but, oh well. **

**Claude: Let Alois lick you wherever he wants to. **

**Penalty: Have everyone else lick you wherever they want. Including eventual cats and dogs nearby. *evil smirk* **

**All right, I suppose this is it for now. About the last chapter, I am rather pleased with how things turned out, except for the missing kiss at the end. But, I'm sure you meant nothing personal by forgetting about it. *glare* **

**Till next time, **

**The Fangirl**

Ciel: Sebastian had to kiss me!

Sebastian: You weren't supposed to see that one…..

Lexi: Well, to our lovely reviewer, I'm sure Jasmine meant nothing by it, so, we'll just have Sebastian do it now. Oh butler boy!

Sebastian: Look you little brat, you may be Jasmine's friend, but, that will not stop me from impaling you with a fork, know that now. But, I must do the dare, so, master, forgive me. *Gently grabs Ciel, and kisses*

Raven: Augh, why is everyone so obsessed with them kissing?

Lexi: No idea, I don't find it appealing.

Raven: You're a guy, of course you don't.

Lexi: Your character is hard to write!

Raven: Bitch to Jasmine about that! Not me!

Sebastian: *Pulls back* There, I'm done.

Ciel: *Gasping*

Raven: Oh man, I don't even know Cammie that well!

Cammie: It's fine, I won't do anything to bad. *Link arms together*

Ciel: Why dear God must I do that! He's my butler for hell's sake! *Sigh* Fine, *Grabs Sebastian's arm* Sorry, *Nibbles on lower lip*

Lexi: My eyes burn.

Raven: Trust me, it'll only get worse.

Ciel: *Wipes mouth* Ok, Grell, what will you be doing today?

Grell: I don't remember the conga that well, so, chicken dance it is! *Does chicken dance*

Lexi: *eye twitches* How the hell am I supposed to _not_ kill you all? How does Jasmine do this?

Raven: She may not seem like it, but, the girl's got a shit load of patience. So, Sebastian, *looks to him* What _are _your real feelings toward Ciel?

Sebastian: Bocchan is like the little partner I never wanted, while he has grown on me, I don't see him as a love interest. In any way. *looks to readers*

Lexi: That good enough for the readers? Ok, my favorite character! Undertaker! Haven't seen you since the little incident involving some smoke bombs.

Undertaker: *chuckles* Oh yea, heheheh, I remember you quite clearly, you wanted so bad to become a Reaper too, ah well, good times. Hehehehe. Oh, and I'll be tickled, I'd rather not have a gag.

Grell: I'll happily do it! *tackles Undertaker and tickles him*

Lexi: This red head is starting to freak me out.

Undertaker: *Almost died from laughing*

Ciel: OK! Will, what is your choice?

Will: *Grabs Grell's hand* I'd rather do this, seeing as how I've kissed him enough times since this story started.

Alois: I think I like the sound of licking you wherever I want.

Claude: Better than the penalty. *Gets tackled by Alois, and licked on the mouth*

Alois: *smacks lips* Tastes like chocolate!

Lexi:…..*0.o*

Raven: That's normal, and to our reviewer, again, Jasmine probably just forgot about that dare, she had so many for that chapter, a couple slipped her mind.

Ciel: NEXT! Is from the lovely and wonderful Princess Isabella Flynn!

Cammie: Hey!

**Princess Isabella Flynn:**

**Of course my dear Cammie can do dares! Sorry, doll, but your my first victim XD**

**Cammie: Kiss Sebastain**

**Penalty: Kick Sebastian **

**Ciel: (I'm feeling generous, so I'll go easy... XD) Dress Like a cat for Sebastian**

**Penalty: None XD**

**Sebastian: Confess your feelings toward ANYONE in the room XD**

**Penalty: Kiss Ciel~**

**Raven: Be nice to Sebastian for the whole day. **

**Penalty: Kiss Alois~**

**Okay, I'm tired. Can't wait to see you all soon. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**~ A.P.**

Cammie: You are so cruel! Besides! Sebastian is Raven's man!

Raven: *Blushes* Is not!

Cammie: But, a dare's a dare. *Walks over to Sebastian and kisses* There, please don't kill me Raven! **(Sorry if Cammie seems out of character, Jasmine might have a better time writing her, but, I didn't have much to work on when I found out she was going to be the story! Sorry!)**

Ciel: Why do I have to dress up!

Raven: A dare's a dare.

Ciel: *Grabs costume from Lizzy* It's better than some of the other dares I've had to do. *Sigh, and goes to change*

Raven: I have to be _nice_ to _him_!

Lexi: What was it you said earlier? A dare's a dare?

Sebastian: And it seems that I have to admit my feelings to someone. Hmmmmm….

Lexi: He looks to serious.

Raven: That's Sebastian.

Sebastian: William T. Spears, you are the most obnoxious, hypocritical little Reaper I have ever met, I wish you had never been born.

Lexi: Ouch! Harsh!

Sebastian: Be happy I didn't tell Raven what I thought of her, I think we'd have to change this stories rating. *Winks at Raven*

Raven: *flinches*

Lexi: Oh, and happy Valentine's day to you as well.

Ciel: *Comes out in cat costume* I feel once again, like a male whore.

Raven: The feeling will pass. Who's next?

Ciel: Let's see, next one's from Aislinn Diablos. Crap!

Grell: Isn't that the chick with the insane demon?

Raven: Yep, I just hope we don't die.

Lexi: Who'd you guys piss off this time?

Ciel: You see in a second.

**Aislinn Diablos:**

**RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Sheila has been spotted in ur shed Jas so if u value ur life, I have one piece of advice 4 u: RUN 4 UR LIVVEEESSS! *gets tackled 2 the ground by Sheila***

**Sheila: *glares around at everybody* All right, u filthy demon, SHOW URSELF! If u don't, I'll kill these human n feed them 2 my beautiful roses! *grabs Alois, Ciel n Jas' hair while demons n reapers r trapped behind a wall of thorns***

**Me: EEEEKKKKK! Somebody please get Aislinn right now! I think she's outside *tries to run away but gets trapped by the sinking ground***

**Sheila: I'll kill u! I'll kill u all!**

**Aislinn: *steps in n looks surprised* Shay, wat on earth is going on here?**

**Shelia: Ash, they hurt u so I'm getting revenge 4 u!**

**Aislinn: *face palm* Oh 4 gdness sake... Sheila, it was just a dream, nothing else! Now let go of those poor mortals, demons n reapers. They did nothing wrong so let's go home, ok?**

**Sheila: *splutters angrily but still holding on* But... But... They hurt u! How can u b so calm about this?**

**Aislinn: *annoyed* IT WAS JUST A DREAM. Honestly, do u nd me 2 involve Nicolas (older brother 2 the twins) in this? U noe very well he's busy at work now so if I call him he's gonna b angry at u!**

**Sheila: *sighs in defeat n lets go of everyone* Fine... *stalks outside***

**Aislinn: Is everyone all right?**

**Me: *crawls out of pit* I guess so... Anyway, thanks Ash! Since u were so kind 2 stop Sheila, u can dare these people anything!**

**Aislinn: Really? OK! Sebastian: I dare u 2 propose 2 Raven, with ring n bended knee, since make such a cute couple! No penalty! William: Be Undertaker's assistant 4 one chapter. Penalty: Death Scythe confiscated! Raven: Tell Jas wat u really think of her. No penalty! Grell: No making suggestive comments 2 Sebby. Penalty: Death Scythe confiscated n u can't b in the same room with him! That's all I can think of.**

**Thank u so much 4 letting me appear! I'll b going home 2 Ireland now. Bye! N btw, *turns 2 Sheila* NO MORE RUNNING OFF 2 KILL PEOPLE U THINK I HATE OR REALLY HATE! Understand?**

**Sheila: Yes...**

Raven: We tried running, but that damned demon is too fast. *Rubs arm* Those thorns were sharp.

Claude/Sebastian: Agreed.

Lexi: How you guys managed to piss someone off that bad, I'll never know. Anyways, let's get to her dares, alright?

Raven: W-WHAT!

Sebastian: I don't see a problem, *gets on one knees, and pulls out ring* Will you marry me?

Raven: OF COURSE NOT!

Cammie: *Still linked to Raven* isn't that going against the last dare?

Raven: What?

Cammie: Well, by rejecting Sebastian, you're being mean, and you have to be nice.

Raven: *Eyes widen* Huh? *Faints*

Sebastian: *catches Raven* I think I'll take that as a yes, *Grins* You're all invited!

Lexi: You do know when the day's up, she'll break the engagement, right?

Sebastian: Lexi, technically, you aren't really apart of this little show thing, correct?

Lexi: Technically, no. *Shakes head*

Sebastian: *Grins* Then, the second this chapter is over, you dare her to marry me, no penalty.

Lexi: Sure, *Shrugs* Don't see why not. **(THIS WAS ALL MY SISTER'S IDEA! NONE OF MY OWN! DO NOT KILL ME!)**

Sebastian: So, looks like we'll have a marriage after all.

William: *Hands Lexi Death Scythe* While Undertaker is the best of the best, I don't think I could handle being his assistant.

Lexi: *Holds Death Scythe* What am I supposed to do with this? *waves it in the air* Raven needs to wake up, so she can tell us all how she really sees Jasmine.

Sebastian: I can do that. *Kisses hard*

Raven: *groans and opens eyes* HMMMMM! *pushes against him* GET OFF!

Sebastian: What? A demon can't kiss his fiancé?

Raven: *pales* Crap.

Lexi: Before you pass out again! We need to know what you really think of Jasmine!

Raven: Oh, well, *Sebastian sets her on her feet* She's not really just a meal to me; she's like the annoying sister I never had, nor wanted. She and I protect each other, even though I'm supposed to be the one who does that.

Lexi: Alright, next reviewer! I think I'm getting the hang of this. Valerie Michaelis. I'm assuming this is a girl.

Ciel: I think the first name gives it away.

**Valerie Michaelis:**

**kek..kek..kek all tthis dares r making me think evil...he.. lets see what i can come up with...**

**will: u r my fav reaper so i'll be extra 'nice' to you. i dare you and claude to act like a couple for the duration of the segment show thingy. This entitles kissing n hugging n actually showing your 'love' for each other. **

**now for the penalty: because there is nothing worse that i can currently think of there is no penalty meaning that you have to do my dare.**

**claude: i dare you to go along with will's dare and you cant not do it.**

**hmm now whos next how about...**

**grell: you have to midify your death sythe so that it is a tooth pick n you have to keep iit that way for the rest of the year ^_^**

**the penalty: shave all of your hair off, burn all your girl objects like make up n ur dresses n ten dress like a guy for thhe year.**

**now,**

**ciel: if it wasnt for the fact that will n claude are doing thatt dare i would make you do so with alois but cause i wanna keep things fresh i'll tourture you even more, i dare you have sex wth alois every single day for the rest of his or your life.**

**the penalty: you have to do the same as the dare but only for a month with... alois**

**alois: ur dare is similar to claudes i dare you to go along wid ciels dare hope u enjoy XD**

**i would contine with my touture now but ill leave the rest of you ** your pants nin fear of wat ill come up with and all of you by the endd of this will be scarred for life.**

**ps: i love you sebas-chan ^_^**

Sebastian: Sorry, I'm taken. *wraps arm around Raven*

William: Does this mean I can let go of Grell's hand now?

Lexi: *Shrugs* Don't see why not. But, you'll have to act like a couple with Claude.

William: *Shrugs* I've done worse. *walks to Claude and kisses him on the mouth*

Lexi: Ya know, I was readin' on Wikipedia that, Claude is Will's and Sebastian's child.

Sebastian: HELL NO! that bastard is not related to me in anyway shape or form!

Lexi: Again, my eyes burn.

Raven: Incest!

William: We aren't related, he's a demon, I'm a Reaper!

Raven: Si, si. Next, Grell!

Grell: *Holds up toothpick* I hate you.

Raven: We us you, next *reads* OH. MY. GOD.

Ciel: *Faints*

Alois: That just made this all the easier *Tosses Ciel over shoulder* We'll be back! *Leaves*

Raven:…. Jasmine sure did miss one hell of a chapter.

Lexi: Agreed. Who do you think is gonna bottom?

Raven: Ciel has wayyy too much pride to bottom, so, Alois will probably come back in limping.

Lexi: I am never gonna recover from this. Are I?

Raven: I doubt it. Next reviewer! merrr16! Good to hear from you again!

Lexi: Nice name.

**merrr16:**

**hello again! =D weeeeeee!**

**first off i has a request PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HAVE DROCELL ON YOUR SHOW! 333**

**dare time~**

**undertaker- give me a hug!**

**penalty- none.**

**sebastian- dress up in a dog suit for the rest of the day.**

**penalty- kill ciel.**

**drocell-turn anyone you want into a doll.**

**penalty-burn all of your lovely dolls.**

**claude- do your dance you did in the show wearing a clown suit. you know you want tooooo!~**

**penalty- none! hahahahaha!**

Lexi: For the Dorcell, I'm not sure that I have the power to do that, since this isn't my story. So, you'll have to ask Jasmine for that one. But, the other dares I can provide, so, let's get start!

Undertaker: *Hugs* There. Hehehehe.

Sebastian: *Sigh* Lady Elizabeth, you wouldn't happen to have a dog suit, would you?

Lizzy: OF COURSE! *Drags Sebastian away*

Lexi: Again, sorry about not being able to add Dorcell, but, he scares me. *Shivers* Next, reviewer! Darkironprincess17, nice name.

Raven: Good to hear from you again, Darkiron!** (I had to keep texting Jasmine to ask who had reviewed before, and who hasn't, she was going to kill me after the fifth time, I hope that makes you all happy!)**

**Darkironprincess17: **

**ha ha ha... Will, you're lucky Jasmine invited Cammie onto the show and not me. Otherwise, it would be twice as much torture for you. ^^ hey, that's a good idea, speaking of which. So, as a side not, Jasmine, if you want to torture William as much as the other characters are getting tortured, invite me onto the show. Will, you still owe me my hug. And i'm getting back at you for dying my hair pink. I already look like barbie with glasses, thank you very much! dare time! **

**sebastian: admit your true feelings for raven. **

**no penalty.**

**Claude: stay away from Raven the entire chapter. **

**penalty: if i come onto the show, i'll decide myself what the penalty is. if I dont come onto the show, you have to kill 50 spiders. i know what works against you now! ^^ heh heh heh...**

**Grell: dye Will's hair! Any color you want. I'm sure he'll agree that it's better than the color i'll dye it. **

**penalty: you cut your own hair.**

**Sebastian: bore ciel to sleep. **

**no penalty**

Lexi: Again, I cannot advise who gets put on the show or not, so, after this chapter, as Jasmine, cause, I'm just doing her a favor by writing this chapter. But, I do think she'll allow you on, she loves to torture the characters. Hehehe.

Raven: You sound like the Undertaker. And I really wish Sebastian didn't have to do that.

Sebastian: In all honesty, Raven is a very beautiful young, and attractive half demon, and I am happy to say that she is now my fiancé. **(Thank my sister for that little line, no man would ever actually think of that himself)**

Raven: *Blushing.*

Claude: I'm already stuck with William *Kisses* So, I don't think she has to worry.

Grell: Yea! I'll make him blonde! *Tackles Will bringing Claude down with them*

Sebastian: I think Bocchan will already be pretty tired when Alois is done with him.

Lexi: God, did not need to hear that. Next up is, JustACielFan. Wow, nice name,

Raven: Let's just finish this.

**JustACielFan:**

**Wow! Just WOW!**

**Ciel: Have a sugar rush**

**Penalty:None**

**Alois: Are you one of these three in the crazy meter? (Top 3 in my view) 3. Banna monkey pants 2.A hyper active child in a sugar rush with sissors. 1. A hyper active squirrel in a sugar rush with a KNIFE!**

**Sebastian: What did you feel like when you fit Ciel in the corset?**

**Ciel: What kind of demon are you?**

**Ciel: Do you really love Lizzy?**

**Elizabeth: What would you do to make Ciel smile?**

**Ciel: Are you rich enough to pay for the preperations of a rocket going to space you know reasearch the parts etc.**

**Ciel: Your smart what is a 3 dimentional shape for a oval?**

**Ciel: What the heck is you weakness?**

**Everybody: Cross 8 feet of flames followed by a path with archers shooting arrows around you and pass a ground filled with every sharp thing in the world sticking out of it blindfolded.**

**Penalty: None**

**Ciel: Take every martial arts kind. cooking, every kind of dancing lessons until you completely mastered the art of martial arts and fully diciplined and controled and acheived evry belt possibble lightning fast reflexses maybe faster maybe able to hear a pin drop in a Justin Beiber concert able to catch the fastest bullet and be stronger that superman! Also mastering every dish in the book and every kind of dancing possible even break dancing!**

**Penalty: NONE!**

**Jas: Use your author powers so the other characters feel like it is 5 minutes while Ciel feels like it is centuries when he is mastering what I said above and when Ciel comes back he will look normal but adding all that training he had in his body.(I mean come one all that traing must give him muscules!)**

**Penalty:None ( Jas you have to do it or else all of you have to wait centuries for Ciel!) **

**(Ps I re read the last chapter and I don't think Ciel did his last dare from me)**

Lexi: Hey, Sebastian and Claude, go get your masters, this one is mainly toward them. *Both nod and leave*

_**Several minutes later…**_

Lexi: *On phone* Don't worry, Jas, almost done here…..ahuh…..nope….well, let's see, Ciel and Alois have to fuck every single day for the next month, uh, your demon got engaged, Sebastian is wearing a dog suit. Will and Claude are a couple, and you got a couple requests….Alright, I'll see ya later. *Ends call* There you four are, Jasmine called while you were gone.

Alois: *Limping*

Lexi: Damn, *hands Raven twenty bucks* You win.

Alois: I think I'm a squirrel in a sugar rush, plus, I like knives.

Lexi: *Turns to Raven* Make sure to tell Jasmine that she has to lock up all the knives in the house.

Raven: *Nods* Got it.

Sebastian: I honestly thought it was very amusing, Bocchan was very…..irritated for days afterward.

Ciel: Shut up! To answers your questions, yes, sphere, and none.

Lizzy: I'd kiss him until Ciel smiled!

Ciel: *Shivers*

Lexi: Alright! Everyone go do the suicide dare while I kick it here * put feet on table*

Raven: What you aren't going to do anything!

Lexi: Jas said I don't have to, just write the chapter, and that's what I did. *Smirks* I'll give you two hours *Pulls out magazine* Later.

_**Two hours later…**_

*Everyone comes into the shed, and falls on to the floor, panting, and covered with soot.*

Raven: I'm going to kill them. *Lays head on floor.*

Everyone else: Agreed.

Lexi: Alright, Ciel, you gotta go do your training thing.

Ciel: Alright, I'll be back.

_**Five minutes later….**_

Ciel: *Comes in, looking a little taller*

Lexi: Why isn't he buffed out?

Sebastian: Demons hardly ever gain or lose muscle, you can't really see it.

Ciel: Well, that took forever.

Lexi: Actually man, you were gone for like five minutes.

Ciel: What!

Lexi: Yep. As for that dare, I don't know which one it is, and I'm a trying to wrap this up, so, sorry! Next, last and most certainly not least, Phantom Thief Fee! No idea how the hell you are my friend! *Big fake smile*

Raven: *Face palm* Idiot.

**Phantom Thief Fee:**

**This never gets any less funny. Okay, how'd you like your date with Nicolette Ciel? My new dare for you is to have Alois turned into a girl so you can marry him. And you WILL marry him. Grell will be sent on a girls night out with me and Nico. And at the end of it Sebby will get locked in a closet with me, and I'll be REALLY laid. Undertaker gets to bury Will and Claude alive, and Will will be dressed like a female prostitute**

Ciel: She is actually not that bad, but, if I could actually remember half the night, I'd be able to give more comment.

Grell: OH goodie! Girl's night, let me get my purse! *Leaves*

Lexi: What's with girls and going out?

Raven: *Shrugs* We can actually have intelligent conversations with our girl friends.

Alois: I'm already married to Ciel! *Kisses*

Ciel: *pales and faints.*

Lexi: Man, that's one hell of man, fainting twice in one day *Sarcasm heavy in voice*

Sebastian: Sorry, I am taken, remember? *Wraps arm around Raven. Raven blushes*

Undertaker: Wonderful! *Hits Will and Claude upside the head with shovel Will magically in hooker clothes.*

Lexi: I hope I didn't do to bad for my first try at writing. And hopefully, Jasmine doesn't kill me.

Raven: I hope she does!

Lexi: Whatever, Rea, go and spend the night with your fiancé or something. *Turns to reader* Please review! And I wont get killed! Hopefully, I'll see you all again! Later


	9. Chapter 9

Jas: *reads last chapter*….I shouldn't have let Lexi be in charge.

Lexi: Oh come on, Jasmine, you had to do that project. **(Lexi is sorta the co-writer now, since he had such a fun time writing the last chapter, but, he'll only talk when I want him to. Heheheheheh) **

Jas: That reminds me, why haven't you been in school?

Lexi: Oh, suspension is just a wonder thing.

Raven/Jas: *face palm*

Jas: Anyway, what's this I hear about my demon being engaged!

Raven:…..Uh.

Sebastian: *Wraps arm around Raven* Yes, we are going to be married.

Jas: Why wasn't I told about this!

Raven:…Uh.

Lexi: You weren't here.

Jas: *Sigh* Fine, let's get on to the dares, I don't want to keep the readers waiting forever. First one is from…..*face palms* Lexi.

Lexi: Yes?

Jas: Why the hell are you reviewing for my story!

Lexi: Cause Sebastian asked me oh so nicely.

Jas: Fine, let's see it.

**Lexi:**

**Alright, Jasmine, you're going to kill me after this, but, I dare Raven to marry Sebastian, and not get a divorce.**

**Penalty: None. Sorry Rea!**

**Sebastiab: I'll warn you now, if you hurt Raven, Jasmine and I will come after you.**

**That's all, I hope I didnt screw up your story too bad! **

Jas: Surprisingly, you didn't screw up the story at all. Oh, Raven!

Raven: WHY ME!

Sebastian: OK, we'll have a wedding!

Jas: Agreed! Let's go party! 

_**Three days later…..**_

Jas: *groans* My head is pounding.

Ciel: *waking up in only boxers* What happened last night?

Raven: *knocked out on couch next to Sebastian*

Lexi: Augh, I hate hang overs.

Jas: You and I both. Wait, where's Grell and Will?

Ciel: I remember them going outside at some point.

Raven: *Groans* Why am I so freakin' sore?

Jas/Lexi: *0.o*

Sebastian: I see you finally woke up.

Raven: AW CRAP!

Jas: So….was it that bad?

Raven: Jasmine!

Jas: What! It's an honest question!

Ciel: I found the reapers, along with Alois and Claude.

Lexi: Where were they?

Ciel:…Come and look at this.

Everyone: *walks over* OH. MY. GOD! *Alois and Grell cuddling on bed, while Claude is passed out on top of William.*

Lexi: *Pulls out iPhone* I'm getting a picture of this. *Takes pictures*

Grell: *Groans* What the hell! *knocks Alois off* What the hell happened last night!

Jas: That's what I'd like to know. We must've drank a hell of a lot.

Raven: What makes you say that?

Jas: Well, for one, you actually got drunk, and that's hard enough, demons need a lot more alcohol to get drunk than humans do. Two, if those bottles over there are any indication of the amount, it's a miracle none of us got alcohol poisoning.

Lexi: Aren't we both underage?

Jas: Shhhh! Don't let anyone know!

Ciel: How about we all go change, and clean up, and then we continue with the dares?

Everyone: Agreed.

_**Some time later…**_

Jas:*Staring at screen of phone in shock*

Raven: *Drying hair* What happened this time?

Jas: Apparently, we went to Vages for the wedding. *Holds out phone* I even got a picture of the happy couples big moment. *Picture shows Raven in wedding dress kissing Sebastian*

Raven: *Blushes insanely* Damn it! I am never drinking again!

Jas: That's what you said last time after we found you on the roof in only your bra and shorts.

Raven: Shut up!

Jas: Everyone here yet?

Lexi: *Counts heads* Yep, everyone's here now, including Cammie.

Jas: Great! Let's get on to dare number two! This is from the wonderful Princess Isabella Flynn.

Cammie: It's too bad she missed the party, she would've had a great time!

**Princess Isabella Flynn:**

**Oh. My. God. *bursts out laughing* Okay, okay, I'm good. I'm so sorry, Cammie, dear, but that was worth it. And I honestly enjoy this now...**

**Cammie: Confess your TRUE feelings for Sebastian. I know FOR A Fact (This part ONLY FOR CAMMIE'S EYES) That you have feelings for that demon. And now he's getting married? COME ON WOMAN, DO SOMETHING! (Okay, others can look.) Really, Cammie, as your mistress, I must say, stand up for yourself. *rubs hands together.* This is an order. (uncovers pentagram over left eyebrow) Confess your feelings to Sebastian Michaelis!**

**Penalty: None XD**

**Ciel: I was rather trying to stay on your good side, but, to hell with it. (This part ONLY FOR CIEL'S EYES) Act like you have a crush on Sebastian for the whole day. Then kiss him. On the lips. For a LOOOONG time. (Other's can look) Hehehe, enjooooy, Earl Phantomhive!**

**Penalty: None XD**

**Sebastian: Honestly man, how DO you carry all that silverware around? It's been bugging me all day.**

**Raven: Kick Sebastian in the shin.**

**Penalty: Kick Sebastian in the head. **

**Alois: Kiss Elizabeth.**

**Penalty: Lick Elizabeth.**

**That's all I got. I hope you're enjoying your visit, Cammie! Now, remember, it was an order... XD **

**Hope you finish your project, Jas! *waves goodbye***

Raven: Sorry to read the dare only for Cammie, but, I remember her going on and on about how she was so in love with my *Sighs* husband, and how lucky I was to be getting married.

Jas: I think I remember that too, but, it gets really fuzzy after Ciel jumped on to the table and started making out with Alois. *Smirks*

Ciel: That never happened!

Jas: I said it happened so, it happened.

Ciel:…..I hate you all. *Emo corner*

Lexi: AW! Ciel, don't be so upset, so, you made a drunken mistake, everyone does every once in a while! *Continues to comfort*

Jas: While Lexi does that, we'll get to the second part, oh Cielie dear! Come and read this!

Ciel: *Reads, and pales* I think I'm going to faint again. *Faints*

Jas: *face palms* God, he's real manly, isn't he?

Lexi: That's what I said.

Jas: Well, when he wakes up, we'll make him to the dare, so, don't worry!

Sebastian: Well, normally I do carry silverware everywhere.

Raven: I remember seeing some on the honeymoon, but, it's all really fuzzy.

Sebastian: It's easier to carry that around, than anything else, guns are nice, but, to heavy and easily seen, silverware though, is light, and easier to conceal. That good enough for you?

Alois: YEA! Licking time! *Licks Lizzy's cheek*

Lizzy: *YELPS* You sicko! That's just disgusting! *Tackles and strangles*

Jas: *Sighs and rubs temples* This isn't helping my hangover. Oh, Raven, where are yo-

Raven: *Kicks Sebastian in the head* That's for taking my innocence you creep!

Jas/Lexi/Sebastian: You innocent? Please. *Ducks table that is thrown at them*

Jas: Before Raven destroys the shed *cough* again *cough* we'll move on to the next review! This is from the wonderful Maximum Phantomhive! Great to hear from you again!

**Maximum Phantomhive:**

**Oooh! Isn't it funny how Jasmine had her GUY friend do the dares on Valentines day? Heehee... I had so much fun with my twin today it was so great XD how was yours? Good chapter! I prefer Jasmine being here but Lexi you were good too! You didn't dO my dares from last chapter! I'll put em here for you to do them next chapter:**

**Ohayo! It is 11:00! Pm! Heehee... Guess who I have with me? ... My twin! I'm seriouse I actually do have a twin in real life :) I promised her she could come up with the dares this time :) and a side comment: Princess Isabella Flynn, why are you so nice to the characters? That's not right... We do belong in mental hospitals after all :) I took a test. **

**Here's my twin: Ciel Ride!**

**DARES! Aw... I can't kill anyone :( poo! Sorry, Will! I can't kill you!**

**For my little Ciel and yaoi man Alois: get a cup and fill it with any kind of thing you can drink. It can be anything. Then swish it around in your mouth. Spit it back in the cup. Then switch the cups and drink the substance. **

**Penalty: none**

**The authoress Jasmine: speak in rhymes for five chapters**

**Penalty: Kiss Alois for an hour**

**My favorite butler: Bassy!: play the pocky game with Bochan**

**Penalty: none**

**Undertaker: Hope your bangs grow back!**

**Grell: if you can talk: blurt out random ** throughout the next 5 chapters**

**Penalty: none**

**Raven: blurt out your undying love for Sebastian at random times in the chapter**

**Penalty: none**

**Raven: (Dare 2) don't follow any of Jasmines orders under ANY condition**

**Penalty: I want to kill you but I can't so... No penalty**

**Alois: sorry since this is the second dare but... Lick all of Jasmines possessions **

**Penalty: nada**

**Speaking as Maximums twin I love this ff! It's so freaking hilariouse! Have fun with the dares! I love that you update so fast! It's so great! My sister and I can't do that :( were not that efficient, but we do get bad ** grades heehee. YAOI IS FOR ALL FANGIRLS! I am one of those fangirls! Heehee XD good bye!**

**Today I found out three things: 1)My friends are stupidly hilariouse. 2) this chapter was good and 3) No one wants to be valentines with me, a bisexual person :( whatever. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

Jas: LEXI! Why didn't you do the woman's review!

Lexi: *hides behind table* It wasn't my fault you deleted it from your email!

Jas: I told you to double check and make sure everyone got their dares up! You little slacker!

Lexi: I'm a year older than you! *turns to Maximum* There is nothing between us!

Jas: EW! Gross! If I dated Lexi, I'd feel like I was dating my big brother! Just wrong! Oh, and as for talking in rhythms, why! It's pointless, **(also, I can't rhyme very well, and I'll probably end up forgetting either way, so sorry!) **So, I'll kiss the creepy boy for an hour.

_**Hour later…**_

Lexi: I think Jasmine's dead.

Sebastian: *Shrugs* Wouldn't surprise me, with all that beer, _and _having to kiss that creepier, well, she probably just hung herself.

Raven: Don't you dear say that! Jasmine! You guys can come out now!

Jas: *Slams door open* I am never doing that again! *throws up in toilet*

Raven: While I take care of her, the boy will start their dare. *runs to Jasmine*

Ciel/Alois: GROSS!

Lexi: *Pulls out Sprite and Coke* These are the only drinks we have the moment.

Sebastian: Ever hear of water?

Lexi: What's water?

Sebastian: *face palms*

Ciel/Alois: *Pour drinks, take them, drinks, swishes around in mouth spits back into cup, and hands it to the other Drinks.*

Ciel: *turns green and rushes to bathroom*

Sebastian: Poor Boccahn. *Rushes after him*

Alois: Yea! I get to lick everything in the shed! *Begins licking*

Lexi: You little beast! Don't that's her dads! *Begins chasing Alois around the shed*

Undertaker: Seems everyone's busy at the moment, so, I'll take over for the time being, and, thanks you my lady *bows* I do hope they grow back as well.

Grell: Chickens!

Raven: I have to what!

Jas: You heard the woman, blurt out something! Or I'll have Undertaker force it out of you!

Raven: *groans* Fine, I uh, really love how Sebastian treats me, that any good?

Lexi: Ask the reviewer not us *sitting on Alois*

Sebastian: What's this pocky game? *Ciel walks in after him*

Jas: Google! Hmmm…. *reads google page.* Ok, got it! The pocky game is when two people dip a biscuit in some chocolate sauce and eat toward each other until, either, one person pulls away, or, two, the players end up making out.

Ciel: What!

Raven: Oh! Like the lady and the tramp scene?

Jas: Basically, only, they used noodles, not a biscuit. So, *Grabs biscuit* You two play!

Sebastian: Very well. *Places the biscuit in front of Ciel's mouth. Both begin biting at each end.*

Lexi: *looks to Jasmine* Five bucks Sebastian turn away.

Jas: *grins* Deal.

Sebastian/Ciel: *Continuing to eat, until an inch away. Ciel blushes and pulls back*

Lexi: DAMN IT! *Hands Jasmine five bucks*

Jas: *counts money* Thank you, sir. Now, next! Raven, you can't listen to my commands any more. That sucks, oh well. Next reviewer! This is VivanLuvsSebastian! Look who's got a fan!

Sebastian: Shut it authoress!

**VivanLuvsSebastian:**

**Okay**

**I am a very mean person... that is you warning. I have a dare for EVERYONE3 **

**AND I have no Penalties ^.^**

**Ciel: Get an iPhone and prank call Lizzie.**

**Alios: Be Ciels slave for 1 hour**

**Claude: hold hands with Sebastian and Undertaker**

**Lizzie: hug Alios**

**Undertaker: Act like a cat**

**Lexi: sit on Raven**

**Raven: kiss Ciel**

**Grell: wear a bunny costume**

**Will: wear a corset**

**Sebastian:... oh sebby sebby sebby... you know... I'll be nice to you 'cuz I lurve ya ;) live in a house with 29 cats and moi:) for an hour**

**Have fun v**

**-Vivian**

Lexi: I have to sit on Raven's lap! I'm gonna be killed! If not by Raven, than by that damned butler!

Jas: A dare's a dare, and under if this were normal, I'd order her not to kill you, but, she's not allowed to listen to me anymore, so, you're on your own!

Lexi: Damn it! Sorry Rea. *Sits on Raven*

Raven: You bastard! You're heavy as hell!

Jas: Ok, *Holds out iPhone to Ciel* Call Lizzy.

Ciel: What the hell do I say?

Jas: I dunno. *Shrugs* Use your imagination. Now, I gotta stop Raven from killing Lexi. *Pulls Raven off Lexi*

Ciel: *Sigh* Very well. *Dials Lizzy's number*

Lizzy: Hello?

Ciel: *Baby voice* hello, is Sam there?

Lizzy: No, I think you have the wrong number.

Ciel: *baby voice* Ok. *Hangs up and waits a few minutes. Call Lizzy again. Deep voice* Hello, is Sam there?

Lizzy: No, you must have the wrong number.

Ciel: *Deep voice* Ok. *hangs up and waits a few minutes. Calls again. Old man voice* Hello, is Sam there?

Lizzy: *sigh* No, you must have the wrong number.

Ciel: *Old man voice* Ok. *Waits a couple minutes and calls again. Regular voice* Hello, this is Sam, have I gotten any calls? *Hangs up*

Jas: Wow, that was pointless.

Ciel: Don't blame me.

Undertaker: Meow.

Jas: That's disturbing. Oh, Alois! Time to be a servant!

Alois: AW!

Ciel: Go and clean the pool, than, feed Pluto *reads off list*

Jas: Serves that disgusting brat right. Next, oh Willie! You have to wear a corset! And Grell, you have to wear a bunny suit! Oh, and Lizzy! Hug Alois before he does his chores!

Lizzy: *Sigh* Fine! *Hugs Alois* There, now I have to go and take a tick bath! *Runs out the shed*

Jas: That was a little harsh. *Will and Grell leave to go change* Well, next reviewer! merrr16, great to hear from you again!

**merrr16:**

**omg hahahaha last chapter was so funny! its alright about the request for drocell btw and now on to dares for the poor victums!**

**grell- since i love you and you're my favorite, you get to dress any guy up as a girl. they must stay like that till the end of the chapter.**

**lizzy- kiss a girl! just cause i say so**

**claude- i did not see you dance dressed as a clown in the last chapter so if you please and yes you have to do it!**

**undertaker- do you have a love intrest? if so who?**

**alois- i have yet to do something to you so...eat candy till you die of sugar**

Jas: I think Grell should chose Lexi!

Lexi: What the hell Jasmine!

Sebastian: She has a point, you have a girl's name.

Raven: That reminds me, how did you get that nickname?

Jas: Oh, it's a funny story.

Lexi: Jasmine!

Jas: Sorry, Lexi, my story, I get to put this up! When Lexi was going through puberty, his voice would crack all the time, and I mean all the time! And about half the time, people thought he was a girl, so, we went with calling him Lexi.

Sebastian: *chuckles* how manly.

Lexi: Shut it! Every guy has to deal with his voice cracking!

Jas: Lexi, Johnny Darren, Leo, Jesus, and Danny's voice never got nearly as bad. So, that's why we call him Lexi. So, Grell! Who do you choose!

Grell: *grabs Lexi by the arm* he needs to change his style a bit, don't you think? *Drags Lexi out, while he's kicking and yelling*

Jas: I'll love to see how that turns out, now, Lizzy, who you gonna kiss?

Lizzy: *Kisses Raven* I've always wanted to kiss a demon. *Shrugs*

Claude: *Grabs clown costume from Lizzy* I'll be back.

Undertaker: Oh, I used to have a love interest, but, she died long ago. Hehehehe.

Jas: I have no idea if he's laughing about the girl dying or not.

Raven: Me too.

Jas: Oh, and since there is no longer any character deaths, we'll just have to watch him eat candy till he barfs. So, *Places bucket in front of Alois* Eat away my little creepy friend.

Alois: YES! *Digs in*

Claude: *Comes in wearing a rainbow clown suit, with big fake red nose, big clown shoes, and red hair. Sees Alois eating candy* NO! I told you about giving him candy!

Jas: CRAP! I don't wanna die!

Lexi: *From other room* Well you should!

Alois: *finishes bucket. And eyes widen, suddenly passes out.*

Raven: That was anti climatic.

Jas: I know! I was thinking he was going to go nuts!

Claude: Be happy! He would kill you all!

Jas: Oh Grell! Let's see our dear friend Lexi!

Grell: He looks fabulous! *Pushes Lexi in*

Lexi: *Wearing short red dress, hair is in pig tails. Red lip stick, and red heels*

Jas: *burst out laughing*

Raven: *Crying from laughter.*

Ciel: *trying to compose himself* H-how did he force you into that dress?

Lexi: HE'S A FUCKING GRIM REAPER! HOW DO YOU THINK!

Jas: Lexi, calm down, it's just for the rest of this chapter.

Lexi: How girl's wear dresses, I'll never know, there's way to much of a breeze *sits*

Jas: Next reviewer! Bree Trancy nice to meet you my dear!

Raven: Oh God, that creeps got a cousin!

**Bree Trancy:**

**about my name, me and my friend were joking around and stuff, by the way Ciel she thinks you are hot, she randomly said Alois was her cousin and that her name is bree trancy. I said i wass nevada phantomhive and that i was ciels sis... we are wackos. On to the dares!**

**Ciel: people have been so mean to you, so you can slap Alois.**

**Sebastian: giggle like a schoolgirls and say that you love grell. (sure, i'm nice to ciel but i am also a maniac)**

**Lizzy: wear the same thing as Ciel for the next 5 chapters.**

**Alois: don't licck anything for an hour.**

**Thats all i can think of for now! sorry Lizzy! And alois, prepare yourself for a CIEL SLAP! **

Ciel:…..Er, tell her thanks? Oh, and thank YOU! I've been wanting to do that since I've met the bastard! *Walks to Alois*

Jas: Uh, Ciel, he's still-

_**Smack!**_

Jas:-asleep. *Sigh*

Alosi: *Bolts up* OW!

Ciel: Sorry, *smiles in fake innocence* A dares a dare.

Lizzy: AW! But I won't look cute anymore!

Jas: Sorry, Lizzy.

Lizzy: Hum! *grabs clothes and goes to change.

Alois: I can't lick anything!

Lexi: Nope.

Alois: AW! No way I can do that!

Lexi: I know how.

Alois: Really?

Lexi: Yep. *Grabs duct tape, and wraps it around Alois's mouth* Duct tape, the magic fix it.

Jas: Yeah, that's ghetto right there. Next reviewer! Valerie Michaelis! I haven't seen her name before.

Lexi: I think she was first time reviewer for the last chapter. You haven't met her yet.

Jas: Well, I am glad to meet you!

**Valerie Michaelis:**

**hahahahahahahaha *laughing maniacally* i hope you enjoy urself ciel. and grell enjoy ur death pick. and will i honestly thought you'd be more discusted with having to play lover boy with a demon. but anyway i have more evil things to do and sebby YOU WILL BE MINE! n jas is a pitty you wenent able to be there to watch my evilness play out.**

**so sebby i dare you to permanently break off your engagement with raven and you can never ask her to marry you again**

**the penalty is that you must kill both raven and ciel.**

**SEBAS-CHAN YOU WILL BE MONE!**

**claude i dare you to kill 1000 spiders**

**the penalty kill 10000000000000000000 spiders**

**Alois i dare you to make out with grell for 7 minutes infront of everyone.**

**the penalyty you have to make out with will for 7 min infront of everyone**

**undertaker your craziness and mine could get along quite well so my dare for you is to shove everybody's mouthes with ur bone buiscuts and then put them into coffins. **

**the penalyty then is none because im sure that you want to do the dare.**

**undertaker my friend this is the begining of a beautiful friendship.**

**:)**

**im upset wid my self the dares arnt as evil this time but ill see what i can do in the future.**

**i love you sebas-chan i hope you enjoy ur dare. ;)**

**raven im sure you'll apreciate my dare.**

**love ur fave demoness, me**

Jas:…..She was a little late on the engagement thing, don't ya think?

Lexi: I'm still hung over from the after party. *Holds head*

Jas: Agreed. But, since we already had someone else say they didn't want them to get divorced, they have to stay that way. *Points to Lexi* Blame him

Lexi: HEY! BLAME MY SISTER! IT WAS HER IDEA!

Jas: Yeah, yeah. Well, Alois is still duct taped shut, so that dare will have to wait a bit. So, CLAUDE!

Claude: Where are there 1000 spiders?

Jas: There's this abandoned house down the street, my brother said he saw some black widows there, so, there you are!

Claude: *Sigh* I'll return. *Leaves*

Jas: Undertaker! I'll give you five bucket of Langua if you don't do that dare!

Undertaker: Hmmmmmmm…I'll take the Langua.

Jas: *Sighs in relief* Thank God, next reviewer! The lovely, Aislinn Diablos! Wait! I thought her crazy ass demon was coming!

Raven: Don't worry, her twin called her off.

Jas: Phew, thank God.

**Aislinn Diablos:**

**Me: 'Lo again! B4 I start the dares, I've got somebody on my phone waiting 2 chat with u guys all the way from Ireland! Everyone, please welcome... Aislinn Night! *whips out iPhone 4* (in reality, I don't own an iPhone. How pitiful T_T)**

**Aislinn: Hey everyone! *waves happily*(it's a 3G call) 1stly, congrats on ur marriage, Sebastian and Raven! I hope u'll choose 2 honeymoon in Ireland cos it's wonderful here! 2nd, I called 2 apologise 4 Sheila's unruly behaviour.**

**Sheila: *shouts from the background* I'M NOT SAYING SORRY!**

**A: *ignores S* Do not worry about her coming back cos I'm making sure she stays at home this time! I wish 2 compensate 4 Sheila's behaviour, so as compensation, I have 2 choices 4 u! **

**1. I've just purchased a beautiful house a few streets away from ur place Jas n since I'm still in Ireland, feel free to use it for your show! It has all the modern living comforts u want, especially a large living room n kitchen 4 u 2 use. The keys r with my creator A.D . **

**2. If the house is 2 much, how bout 5000 Mexican cash. Again, they're with A.D . **

**Me: U can collect it from me after the show but 4 now, Ash, I noe u've got more great dares 4 them, m I right?**

**A: Yes! Raven, I want u 2 tell Sebastian and Ciel wat u really think of them! No penalty!**

**Undertaker, I want u to bury Alois in a coffin of ur choosing. Claude, u can't interfere until Alois has been buried 4 10 mins! If u do, u have call William n Sebastian Dad or Father 4 the rest of the day! Undertaker, If u won't bury Alois, shave ur head bald! Last of all...**

**Nicolas: *appears on screen* Wat's going on here?**

**Me: *dreamy eyes* Hey Nic, u're looking as hot as ever. I will never stop loving myself 4 creating an uber-hot guy...**

**A: *sighs wistfully at the sight of shirtless Nic* Yea, he's smoking HOT!**

**S: *yells again* Hands off our bro!**

**N: *ignores dreamy gazes* Ash, watcha doing?**

**A: Oh! We're playing Truth or Dare with the Black Butler crew, the authoress n her half demon! Wanna play?**

**N: Black Butler? Wad's that? **

**Me n A: *yells* WAT!**

**Me: How can u not NOE them? Especially Sebby!**

**A: Yea! Sebastian's the best! Here *shoves laptop at him* Read up n think of a dare asap!**

**N: *scans Wikipedia page quickly* Ok... So u think he's hot?**

**A: THINK? Think is an understatement! He IS HOT!**

**N: *raises eyebrow* Hotter than me?**

**A: *blush***

**Me: B4 we get 2 sidetracked, have u thot of a dare?**

**N: Yea. William, Sebastian, both of u arm wrestle. Loser will have 2... Drumroll please!**

**Me n A: Dun dun dun dun!**

**N: *evil smile* Strip naked n pole dance 4 10 mins!**

**A: *faints***

**N: *puzzled* Did I say something wrong?**

**Me: Nah. She's 2 happy that's all.**

**A: *wakes up* YES YES YES! Naked Sebby n pole dancing? I'm in heaven...**

**N: Oh ya, b4 I 4get, I just passed Sheila on my way here n I heard her muttering something about "will steal Death Scythe" n "kill those filthy demons in Mexico". Thot u'll b interested.**

**Me n A: WAT!**

**Me: We're doomed...**

**A: I better stop Shay b4 she runs off again! *leaves hurriedly***

**N: I'll come with u. *call ends***

**Me: I assume u heard that... Sigh... reapers, u better keep an eye on ur scythes n demons, b on guard! Bye 4 now! I've got a crazy demon 2 catch!**

Jas: Thanks for the house! I've been wanting to move out of this shed for a while! Oh, and by the way, we're here in Arizona, not Mexico, I am Mexican, but, I live in Arizona. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Sebastian: *Wraps arm around Raven* We would love to come and visit, we'll come right after this chapter.

Raven: *Sigh and lends against Sebastian* Sure, I guess.

Jas: *raises brow* Finally giving up are we?

Raven: *Shrugs* Might as well, he already took my virginity.

Lexi: Wait! You were on earth for over four thousand years, and you were a virgin!

Raven: Yep, demon's aren't so…easily turned on like humans are. *looks at Sebastian* Strike that, most demons aren't.

Jas: ANYWAY, let get to the dares! Raven what do you really think of Sebastian and Ciel?

Raven: Well, Sebastian is honestly really nice, a bit of a sadist, that's for sure, but, still. Although, I'm guessing I'll have to get used to him after all this 'marriage'. As for Ciel, that little demon is wonderful to be around *rolls eyes* He's honestly not as bad as he makes himself come off as. He's honestly very…..compassionate.

Undertaker: Hehehehehe *Grabs Alois* I'll have to fit him for his coffin first.

Jas: Nice to meet you Nick! Great to have another darer!

Sebastian/Claude: He's gay, isn't he?

Jas: One, that's messed up, two, how the hell would I know? Just arm wrestle, will ya? *Nod, and sigh. Walk over to table, and begin arm wrestle*

Lexi: I honestly have no idea who's gonna win here.

Grell: *Has idea* Oh Ciel.

Ciel: Hmm? *Get pushed in front of car.*

Sebastian: Bocchan! *arm gets pinned to the table*

Raven: *Grabs Ciel out of the way*Grell! You dumbass! *tackles Grell and chokes*

Jas: Lexi! Help me get her off before she kills him! *Lexi and Jasmine yank Raven off.* Raven, try and calm down.

Raven: He almost killed Ciel!

Lexi: You saved him, right?

Raven: *Sigh* I guess you're right.

Jas: As much as I hate to say this *Sigh* Get the stripper pole set up!

_**One pole dance later…..**_

Jas/Lexi/Ciel/Lizzy/Raven: *on the floor, twitching*

Lexi: *Shudders* I will never, ever, ever, _ever_ get that image out of my head!

Jas: God, kill me now.

Raven:…

Ciel: My butler's a whore now!

Sebastain: *pulls jacket back on* I'm never doing that again.

Grell: *Nose bleeds and faints*

Jas: Oh, and to our wonderful reviewer! Raven and Sebastian will be visiting you for the next chapter, if you don't mind! So, would you mind writing them while they are over there? Please do! If you have any questions, please P.M me! To me OTHER readers, Raven and Sebastian will not be here next chapter! Please no dares for them! They will not happen!

Lexi: Next reviewer Lily Scifo. Nice name, and good to meet you.

**Lily Scifo:**

**Oooooooh, first review on this story! It never fails to make me LOL! OK, so, the dares...here goes...**

**First for Ciel, I dare you to cover yourself with cream and have Claude lick it of off you.**

**Penalty, eat a table-load of Bard's artistic cooking.**

**And Sebastian, I dare you to cry. As in, having tears run from your eyes and whimpering and bawling out loud, if you get what I mean.**

**Penalty, none. Which means you've GOT to do it ;P**

**For the awesome Miss Grell, I dare you to ditch your death scythe for a nail-clipper.**

**Penalty, cut off Ronald (Knox)'s cowlick.**

**Raven, I dare you to kick Sebastian where it hurts with all the strength you can muster. Yes, I mean between his legs. You wouldn't want him mating with random demons after you guys get married, would you?**

**Penalty, none.**

**Alois, I dare you to kiss Hannah on the cheek and hug her like you would your mother. Or rather like you would Claude, as he seems much more important than a parent to you.**

**Penalty, lick the bottom of Ciel's shoes, since you seem so skilled with your tongue.**

**Here are some questions, and please DO answer truthfully: **

**Sebastian (and Claude, if you wish to answer) - Are you androgynous? If you are, what's your cup size?**

**And Ciel - Do you have a true form as a demon? Do you secretly enjoy cross-dressing?**

**Lastly to Alois - Would you die if I cut off your tongue?**

**Aaaand...that's all this time. But I'll be back. I promise. MWAHAHAHAHA**

Ciel: Isn't that first dare a little x-rated?

Jas: Go into the other room and do it, or, I can call Bard over.

Ciel: Call Bard.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Jas: What the hell happened to my kitchen!

Bard: The meat took forever to cook, so, I tried to speed things up with the flame thrower. *rubs back of head*

Jas: *faints*

Raven: *catches* BARD! CLEAN THIS PLACE UP NOW!

Ciel: I'll start eating. *Sits at table* God help me. *Begins eating*

Raven: I think I can make two of your dares happen at once. *Hands Jasmine to Lexi* Don't drop her, or I'll kill you. *Walks to Sebastian and kicks him in the balls*

Sebastian: *Falls on to knees, groaning one tear escapes his eyes.*

Raven: Two birds with one stone.

Grell: A nailclipper would actually be better than my current Death Scythe. *holds up tooth pick* I hate you Valerie.

Alois: I honestly love Hanna now, since she reunited me and my brother, so. *Hugs Hanna tightly, and kisses her on the cheek. Hanna smiles*

Sebastian: I'm not familiar with the term, and Jasmine is too afraid of what will come up when she types it into Google, can you explain?

Ciel: Yes, I do have a true form, but, I have not found it yet. And NO! I do not enjoy cross dressing, I don't care if other's do, that's personal choice, but it's not something I myself will do unless absolutely necessary!

Alois: Yes, I think I would die.

Jas: *Wakes up* BARD CLEAN THE KITCHEN! Next! JustACielFan! Great to hear from you again!

**JustACielFan:**

**Awwwwwww you didn't do all the dares! (Please make em do the dares ya missed!)**

**Ciel: Any thoughts on destroying the earth?**

**Alois: Are you 100 percent human?**

**Ciel: Do anything you fan girls want! (Oh and by the way 1 million are the smallest Group and the biggest is baout the world)**

**Raven: Do you know Raven from Teen Titans?**

**Ciel: Show us all the skills you learned! (And I mean ALL)**

**Ciel: Were you a demon before or after season 1?**

**Alois: How the heck do you say your name?**

**Sebastian: Who was your last master?**

**Everyone: Scream like an idiot!**

**Ciel: What would you do if I said to you that you are adorable in every freak'n way?**

**Everyone: Am I totally random?**

**Alois: Have you always licked stuff since youwere born?**

**Ciel:*Shoots about 20 bullets* catch em all without help and I know you did your traning!**

**Ciel: Break dance! (You already know how after chapter 8 right?)**

**Ciel: Ever made a contract?**

**Ciel And Alois: Have a tango battle with any partner you choose! (Ciel you know I'm testing you!)**

**Everyone: Do I ask to many questions?**

**Okay thats about it so remember do those dares at chapter 8 and do ALL these truths and dares! (Jas if you have no idea what going on re read chapter 8 all those skills and dancing things are becoause of a dare so if you want this to make sense re read chapter 8!**

Ciel: My thoughts on destroyed earth are, what the hell? Why would any one want that. Wait, *remembers Ash/Angela* Never mind.

Alois: As far as I know, yes, I am a hundred percent human. *Sticks tongue out*

Raven: I've met her once or twice, but, no, we've never actually gotten into a very good conversation. And yes, I know *Sigh* it's weird we are both half demons named Raven. **(I honestly hadn't even thought about Teen Titans when creating Raven's character.)**

Ciel: How about another time, and I was a demon after season 2.

Alois: I don't even know myself.

Sebastian: I am not allowed to talk about past masters, sorry.

Everyone: DUHHHHH!

Ciel: I would say thank you.

Everyone: YES!

Alois: Yes!

Ciel: *catches them all* Next time, give me a real challenge. *Break dances* Happy? And I choose Jasmine.

Jas: WHY!

Ciel: That party you went to the other day, you had to dance, so, you'll probably be best.

Alois: Oh Lizzy!

_**Ten minutes later..**_

Lizzy: *Stomping foot into Alois's head* Don't ever, ever, ever lick me again!

Ciel: I'm guessing that means we win?

Jas: I would guess so.

Everyone: No.

Jas: I think that's it. If I accidently forgot anyone, I apologize, but, I'm half awake at the moment, and pressed for time, so, I am very very sorry. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Jas: I am sad to say, there will be no chapter today.

Lexi: WHAT! WHY!

Jas: One, my email just shut down on me, so, I can't get into it, and two, my laptop is acting funny, and I can't get to the document I have this story saved on, I already had half the chapter done. So, to my lovely readers, I have broken my promise, and cannot update today! *Sob sob*I am a horrible authoress!

Ciel: Why not rewrite the chapter?

Lexi: Emails down, can't do it.

Jas: At the moment, I'm using my dad's home computer, so, I'll still be able to P.M, and (maybe) Update some other stories I don't need my email for, so don't PLEASE DON'T think I am neglecting this story! I am so, so, so sorry everyone! Please don't be upset! I'll hopefully have my email working tomorrow, and I'll update then if I can. If not, I'll update twice on Saturday, if I get enough reviews *wink wink* So, again, I apologize, please forgive me all!


	11. Chapter 11

Jas: I'm up and running again bitches! HAHAHAHAHA!

Lexi: Damn it! I knew she shouldn't have watched Boondocks!

Jas: Sorry to everyone, I would've gotten this up sooner, and now, my email is working! YEA! Oh, Raven and Sebastian are going to take a bit longer than I originally thought, apparently, they are having a grand old time on their honeymoon! **(They'll be gone for two chapters instead of the original one, Aislinn Diablos is to blame not me!) **But, I've decided you can still ask them questions, because I've got this wonderful little thing called Skype! It's awesome! So, while they can't do dares, they can still answer questions!

Ciel: I read some of the questions, and they are quite entertaining.

Alois: I'm hungry!

Jas: Don't worry, we're almost done moving into our new home! Thanks so much Aislinn! We enjoy the place a lot! It's way more roomy then the shed! We are very grateful! So, let's get to the reviews, or first review! From the great Aislinn Diablos!

Lexi: She's gonna kill us.

Jas: Why would you say that?

Lexi: Her demon friend, she's still pissed off, I guarantee it.

Jas: You think to negatively!

**Aislinn Diablos:**

**Me: Hey everyone! 1stly, please- *cut sort by phone ringing* Hello?**

**Aislinn: *appears on screen looking panicked* A.D? U there?*crashing and cussing heard in the background***

**Me: Yea. Wad's with all the noise?**

**A: Sheila has just stolen a chainsaw that is very red n looks a lot like Grell's.**

**Me: She just stole WAT? **

**A: I noe! Not only that, she somehow found out that Sebastian n Raven are staying in Ireland 4 their honeymoon n now Nic is trying his best 2 keep her under house arrest 2 ensure she won't kill the couple.**

**Me: Oh God...**

**S: *suddenly appears on screen brandishing Grell's chainsaw* Let me go NOW so that I can kill them!**

**A: Calm down, sis. They're just staying 4 a few wks b4 going back 2 Arizona so let them honeymoon in peace.**

**S: NO! Let me kill them!**

**Nic: *tackles Sheila, snatches chainsaw away n ties her up* Gotcha!**

**S: NO!**

**Me n A: YES!**

**Me: U noe, she won't b satisfied with this alone so why not let me punish her properly?**

**A n Nic: How?**

**Me: Using my Magic Notebook! I noe it looks plain but then I've written all my ideas about u guys in it so everything I write affects u 3! So now, *scribbles quickly in2 the notebook* TA DA! It's done!**

**Nic: Let me c. *reads notebook through screen* OMG. That is great!**

**A: Wad's great? I wanna c 2! *reads* U r the best A.D! Now S can't run off trying 2 kill them!**

**S: *growing impatient* Wat is so gd? Let me c!**

**Me: Very well then. Sheila, kindly read out ur punishment.**

**S: *reads out loud* 4 stealing a Death Scythe, attempted murder of demons, humans n reapers, Sheila Diablos is hereby -Oh s***. R u insane?- a mere human with no powers n the property of Jas n friends 4 2 CHAPTERS! U're insane! I'm UR OC! NOT THEIRS!**

**Me: I'm afraid u have no say in the matter. Come on guys. Put her on the plane 2 Arizona. Jas will b wanting her soon. N b4 I 4get,*turns 2 S* NO KILLING!**

**Nicolas: *clears throat loudly* Ahem. I thot u wanted 2 dare Jas n crew something?**

**Me: *blushes* I 4got! Jas: Sorry about the mistake in cash. I've changed it 2 US notes. I also wish 2 dare u 2 admit the most embarrassing thing u ever did.**

**Ciel: I've got a text from Sebby. He says: If anyone dares me something, Bocchan, u can do it 4 me. So, Ciel: I dare u 2 kiss all my lovely cats gd bye 4 me. No penalty. End message.**

**Alois: From Raven; If u dare lick my mistress' things or bully her, u're dead. I dare u 2 kiss S when she gets 2 Arizona. No penalty. End message.**

**N: As 4 the rest, Claude: I'm not gay so 4 calling me that, I dare u 2 call Will Dad or Father 4 1 whole day. If u don't then kill Alois.**

**A n Me: Yea! Hi 5!* high 5s each other***

**Me: I think that's all. Now we have 2 get Sheila 2 the airport. Any1 got a private jet?**

**N: I've got a better idea. Send her as cargo. We'll pay the bills.**

**S: *shouts from the ground* NO FAIR!**

**Me: If there r any qns, feel free 2 email or PM me. Bye!**

Jas: Wow, that took two whole pages.

Lexi: So, we have to deal with the crazy demon, and pray she doesn't kill us?

Jas: Basically. But, she did receive the order not to kill, so, we'll hopefully be fine. Thank you for saving my demon and her husband Nick! You rule!

Lexi:…..I think I'm jealous.

Jas: Oh, you'll always be my big brother! *hugs* Now, to the dares! Ciel, you must do all of Sebastian's dares from here on out!

Ciel: WHAT! NO WAY!

Jas: Sorry, Ciel, not my idea. So, sorry! Oh, and ALOIS! You better listen to Raven for once! She will kill you!

Alois: Yea, yea.

Claude: Fine, _Father._ *Looks to Will* Looks like will be in this situation for the rest of the chapter.

William: *Pushes glasses up* So it seems.

Jas: Ciel! Get to cat kissing! *Hold up orange tabby* How could you say no to that little face?

Ciel: *sighs and takes cat* Very well. *Begins kissing cats.*

Jas: *door bell rings* I think I know who that is. *sigh* Lexi, and Will, could you guys please help me out with getting it in?

Lexi/Will: *nods and follows Jasmine to the front door. Bring in large box labeled 'fragile cargo'*

Jas: *grabs crow bar* Alright, you reapers better have your scythes ready *pries open box, and Sheila jumps out*

Sheila: About time! I've been in there for hours!

Jas:…..She reminds me of when I first met Raven. Totally hot headed, and annoying…..Actually, she's just like Raven now.

Sheila: I am a pure blooded demon, do not compare me to a filthy half blood!

Jas: Don't call my demon filthy! *tackles Sheila*

Lexi: *sigh* While those two battle it out, the rest of us will move on.

Grell: Won't Jasmine die from a fight with a demon? Isn't she just a regular human?

Lexi: Honestly? I have no idea, she scares me sometimes, and I can't really be sure. Plus, she's been training with Raven and her brother for a while, so, she can hold her own. So, as soon as they stop fighting, I'll let Alois kiss Sheila!

Alois: I don't wanna die!

Ciel: *Still working on kissing cats* Well you should!

Lexi: Alright! Next reviewer! This is a new one, Michaelis! Nice to meet you!

** Michaelis:**

**SEBASTIAN: YOU HAVE TO KISS GRELL PASSIONALTY FOR AS LONG AS HE LIKES! And then Tell him that you love him. like you are only aloud to say, "I love you Grell" While looking deep in to his eyes with a passanote gaze. **

**Penalty: You have to ** him senseless **

**(Come on, you had to see this coming...especially with my username..) **

**Hey Ciel, how does it feel to be the most femine character? I mean, Lizzy can kick your butt and Grell has a badass chainsaw...**

**Ronald! (surprised no one did you yet...) I dare you to watch this video and give your true opinion: http : / / www. youtube . com / watch ? v =90L8X0KDi3U**

**Penalty: Watch this video and give your true opinion: http : / / www. / watch ? v = IuQO4GMaM7I**

**You gotta love youtube! :D **

**GRELL IS WINNING! (look it up on youtube if u wanna) **

**I'M ELMO AND I KNOW IT! (not emo, Elmo...again, youtube) **

**hm...i need a half-demon...Raven? When are you expecting? I would think that Sebby doesn't use protection...**

**I LOVE THIS STORY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! :D :D :D :D D:**

Lexi: For the first dare, you'll have to re dare it (is that a word?) in two chapters, that's when Sebastian and Raven will return from their honeymoon! But, we can have Raven answer your question! Thank you Skype!

Jas: We're gonna Skype them? *Sitting on Sheila*

Lexi: Yep. Oh, and one more thing, the link won't show up, so, we can't look at the video. Sorry!

Jas: *get off Sheila* Alright, let's set this up, so we can ask the question.

Ciel: I don't hate it, but, I don't love it either if that's what you mean.

Roland: I was shocked too! No one's even mentioned my name! *Sob*

_**Several minutes later…**_

Raven: *on screen, rubbing eye* Hello? *tired*

Jas: Opps, sorry Rea! Did we wake you?

Raven: *Yawn* Yea, actually. I just fell asleep a couple hours ago, what's up?

Sebastian: *appears on screen* Can we help you?

Ciel: Sebastian! I will kill you once you two return!

Sebastian: That's all well and good, but, why are you calling?

Jas: Oh! One of our reviewers has a question for Sebastian!

Raven: *ties robe on tightly* What the hell is it? *Sits down*

Jas: When are you expecting?

Sebastian: *chokes on spit* You're pregnant!

Raven: What? No. *Shakes head, blushing* And, no, Sebastian doesn't. As much as I argue against it, he refuses. *Sigh* Honestly? I don't think I ever want kids, but, if it happens, it happens.

Sebastian: Are you done?

Jas: No, but, I'll call when we get the next question.

Raven: That's fine, I'm going back to bed *Leaves screen.*

Sebastian: *Smirks* I'll see you all later. *Closes lid of laptop*

Jas:…Poor Raven. She's got a man with high libido!

Lexi: Yep, next! Valerie Michaelis….Crap!

Ciel: What's wrong?

Lexi: This is the same person I pissed off when I dared Raven to marry Sebastian. *hides*

**Valerie Michaelis:**

***crying tears of blood* noooooooooooooooooooooooooo lexi you stuip transvestite i will MAKE YOU PAY.**

**so lexi tell us truthfully who is ur least fav member or the kuroshitsuji cast?**

**and i dare you to kiss gerll for 2 hrs straight.**

**sebastian you must live with 1000000 dogs for 5 hours.**

**penalty: cut raven's hands off.**

**undertaker you get to put any two pople into the same coffin for an hour (I suggest will and sebby it'd be interesting, or claude and sebby)**

**penalty: not laugh for the next week.**

**claude i dare you to not follow alois' orders for the rest of the show. penalty have sex with alois.**

**and grell i dare you to throw away ur death scyth and act like a human man for the rest of the show.**

Lexi: HEY! That was only for the last chapter! And, in all honesty, I don't like that doll guy, Dorcell I think his name is. He creeps me out. *Sigh and grabs Grell. Turns to Valerie* I hate you so much. *leaves*

Jas: Wow, I've never seen his eye twitch like that before. You really got him mad. Oh, and for Sebastian's dares, redare them in two chapters please, if you don't, I'll probably forget. Thanks!

Claude: I'll go with not listening to him, thank you.

Jas: *Coughs* Grell's a bit busy at the moment, so, that dare will have to wait. *Shakes head* poor Lexi. Next reviewer is…..JustACielFan. Great to hear from you again!

**JustACielFan:**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ya still didn't make them do all the truths and dares but you were half awake so yeah but I just want them to do them! (The truths and dares)**

**Ciel: CLIMB MOUNT FUJI!**

**Ciel and Alois: Watch nyan cat 100 hour version from beggining to end!**

**Ciel and Alois: Watch Rio 100 times and see if you guys are gonna be the same.**

**Sebastian: What did you think while you were fitting Ciel in the corset?**

**Ciel: Have a sugar rush!**

**Ciel and Alois: Watch nyan cat 100 hour version from beggining to end!**

**Ciel and Alois: Watch Rio 100 times and see if your the same!**

**Ciel: What kind of demon are you?**

**Ciel: Do Sebastians first dare on my first review or do Alois dare on my first review.**

**Everyone: Who won the tango battle and did Ciel break dace good?**

**Everyone: Do you expect me to be 10? (Well I AM!)**

**Sebastian: You really the devil's son?**

**Black butler people!: Was black butler a show or real life?**

**Ciel: Do you have more than one eyepatch if you do have you changed them at all in black butler season 1 and 2?**

**Ciel: CLIMB MOUNT FUJI!**

**Ciel and Alois: Watch nyan cat 100 hour version from beggining to end.**

**Ciel and Alois: Watch Rio 100 times and see if you guys are gonna be the same!**

Ciel: Very well.

_**Hours later…**_

Ciel: There I climbed Mount Fugi. Happy?

Jas: *Calls Sebastian and Raven over Skype.*

Sebastian: What!

Jas: Wow, calm down little buddy. We just have a couple questions for you.

Sebastian: Make it quick, I actually got Raven to cooperate for once. *Crosses arms*

Lexi: Wait! Does that mean you've been forcing her this entire time! That's rape you bastard!

Sebastian: You can't rape the willing, Lexi.

Jas: Can we not talk about their sex life with me here?

Lexi/Sebastian: Sorry.

Jas: What did you think of dressing Ciel in a corset?

Sebastian: Honestly? It was quite entertaining, seeing him all pissed off and everything. Now, it that all? *Raven can be heard yelling something in the background*

Jas: One more, are you really the devil's son?

Sebastian: No, *shakes head* Even I am not that powerful, any son of Lucifer hardly ever leaves hell anyway, their father is over protective, anyway, I'm hanging up now! *Slams laptop shut*

Jas: Raven must be in a really good mood.

Ciel/Alois: We have to watch that stupid cat thing again!

Lexi: Not only again, or an entire hour!

Ciel/Alois: We're gonna die!

_**Hour later….**_

Lexi: *puts card down* Twenty one bitches!

Undertaker: Hehehehehehehe, it seems this is at a tie. *puts down cards, showing twenty one*

Jas: I fold! *throws cards down* You guys always end at a draw! I have no idea how!

Lexi: It's called being able to know when to call I quits Jasmine. It's simple.

Jas: Whatever! *looks over as Ciel and Alois walk in, looking like zombies* Looks like the hours up!

Sheila: Looks like it. *Grumbles over stiff neck and how small the box was*

Jas: Now! One hour of Rio!

Ciel/Alois: *faint*

Lexi: I'll get them in to the room, you set up the movie.

_**ANOTHER hour later…**_

Jas: Zzzzzzzzzz…..

Sheila: I don't see the point in being here.

Lexi: Don't blame us, blame your creator.

Sheila: I can't, she'll kill me.

Ciel/Alois: *Come into room* Never, ever, ever again! *Pass out*

Jas: *Rubs eyes and yawns* Can we move into the next reviewer?

Lexi: Looks like it.

Jas: Alright! Next reviewer! Bree Trancy.

**Bree Trancy:**

**Hey! sebby didn't do his dare! Some questions *attacked by bree***

**Bree: I have a question for Cie- *mouth covered***

**Me: i wouldn't trust her ciel! anyway, a question for Lizzy. How are you liking wearing the same outfit as Ciel?**

**and for Ciel... How is it you, a guy, own a cuter dress than me? so unfair...**

**And alois, how did your hour of no licking go? what do you think of the triplets, truthfully? **

**and for Jas, can the triplets be on here and take dares and stuff?**

**Onto the dares just 'cos i'm evil ;)**

**Lizzy: (im feeling nice) you can wear a frilly dress for this chapter only.**

**Raven: (sorry) act like you are madly in love with Sebby for the rest of then story. DON'T KILL ME!**

**Finny: this is a questionm but what's your favorite past time?**

**I'm half asleep, so that's all. And those i didn't dare... i will soon *falls asleep***

Lizzy: It's annoying! And itchy! *scratches

Ciel: Don't ever speak of that again, if you want to ever want to see the light of day again.

Alois: I don't ever want to go through that again! It was pure torture! And the triplets were a bit annoying, but, useful.

Jas: they never talked! How the hell were they annoying!

Alois: That's what was annoying, they never said a word to me, Hanna, or Claude, that I know of.

Jas: Sure, if you want them here, they can come on.

Lizzy: I love you! *Grabs dress, and rushes off*

Jas: Raven will do the dare when she get's back, don't worry about that.

Finny: I like to play in the yard with Pluto whenever I can! But, I still miss my bird. *sobs*

Jas: AW! Finny! Don't cry! You still have everyone else, don't worry! So, next reviewer! VivianLuvsSebastian! Great to hear from you again!

**VivianLuvsSebastian:**

**Yes! I get a day with my favorite character:) **

**I believe he laid low during my last review.. but i caught you! Thank you Princess Isabella Flynn, you're amazing!**

**I'll do some truths this time.**

**Sebastian: How many contracts have you had before?**

**Undertaker: How old are you?**

**Raven: What exactly is a "half-demon?"**

**Jas: How did you get your contract with Raven?**

**I look forward to the next chapter...=^.^=**

Jas: I'm getting Skype! *sets up Skype*

Raven: *looks tired* What now? I was just falling asleep!

Jas: Wow, you guys have been at it all day, haven't you?

Raven: *blushes* W-why do you care!

Sebastian: You again? What now?

Jas: you both got questions this time.

Raven/Sebastian: *reads questions.*

Sebastian: I've had several dozen contracts before Ciel, and will continue to have some, if I don't, I'd die from starvation.

Raven: A half demon is exactly that, a half demon. My mother was human, and my father was demon. He raised me, until he died, my mother died giving birth to me.

Lexi: How'd your dad die?

Raven: Some other demons heard he mated with a human and kept me. There are actually demons against demons like my father, would mated with humans, and kept the off spring. So, they tracked him down, and were, somehow, able to kill him. Simple.*Shrugs*

Sebastian: You don't seem very effected.

Raven: It was over a thousand years ago, why would I still be grieving?

Jas: She has a point.

Raven: So, you gonna tell them how we made the contract?

Jas: Oh! Yea, well, it was simple. I got in a car accident, and I was right between dying and being alive, Raven contacted me, and we made a deal. Simple.

Lexi: Oh yeah, I remember that. When we went to see you in the hospital, she was standing outside the door, and hardly let anyone in. She was mean back then…..Still is.

Raven: Shut it you cross creep! Now, I'm going to bed. *signs off*

Jas: I feel kinda bad, they keep having their honeymoon interrupted. *Shrugs* Oh well, Undertaker! How old are you?

Undertaker: Hmmmm…..well, I honestly don't remember. I think maybe….five thousand, maybe more.

Jas: You're old.

Undertaker: Hehehehehehe, I may be.

Lexi: Next reviewer! Bokpricken.

Jas: Oh! A new reviewer! Nice to meet you my dear

Ciel: How do you know it's not a boy?

Lexi: She calls everyone dear. Boys, girls, the little old lady down the street. Everyone.

Jas: Yep, anyway, let's get to their review!

**Bokpricken:**

**Hellooooo everyoooone *Says it with a creepy vocie and smiles**

**wickedly***

**I hope Sebby and Raven are having fun on their honeymoon, 'cause when they come back I will have thought about something really cruel for the both of them to do. hehehe**

**This game is amazing Jas but why did no one tell me so I could have been with from the start! To punish you for not telling me about this awesome truth and dare game. Everyone of you'll have to cross dress! **

**Undertaker I dare you to dress in white, that means no black hat or anyother black thing. **

**Claude, I don't like you because you're lame. But I do feel sorry for you having to kill all those spider friends of yours so I will dare you to play with them for an hour. **

**Ciel I dare you to talk like a normal teenager for the rest of the chapter! **

**Will and Grell I dare you to not were your glasses for a hole day! (Jas be sure that they can't get to them!)**

**Alois, is there anyone in this world that you would never lick? IF there is one, then lick that person!**

**The penalty is that you'll be restricted to lick no one nor anything but yourself! Mohahaha XD**

Jas: I think the girls will have an easier time doing that than the boys. I mean, I'm pretty much only wearing jeans and a I am Ghost band shirt. Lizzy is already wearing what Ciel's wearing. And, Grell, well, he's already crossed dress, that leaves you five. *Turns to the other boys in the room*

Ciel: I refuse!

Jas: Sorry, not penalty. But, can I ask one question? How the hell is it our fault you didn't click! You saw the summary! And you shoulda clicked it sooner! You lazy-

Lexi: *puts hand over Jasmine's mouth* Sorry, she has a short temper when it comes to this kinda thing.

Jas: *Glares, and licks Lexi's hand*

Lexi: Jasmine, we've known each other since we were like three, you really think that's gonna bother me?

Jas: *bits. Hard*

Lexi: Sonovbitch! *pulls hand away* Jas! That hurt!

Jas: You act as if I care. So, let's get to your dares. Lizzy! Would you happen to have and dresses that would be flattering on our friends?

Lizzy: *Grins* Of course I do! *Rushes off. Comes back in with one black dress, a familiar pink dress, a red dress, a white dress, a yellow and red dress, and another black dress* Lexi! You get the red! Ciel gets his pink one! The yellow's for Alois! The two black ones are for Claude and Will! And the white one is for Undertaker! *Hands out dresses* Now, go and change!

_**Several minutes later…**_

Jas: I don't see the point, I mean, they are on their honeymoon.

Grell: But dear, Raven will probably want to get out as soon as possible, I mean, she didn't seem so happy about it before.

Lizzy: Stop trying to break up their marriage Grell! They are happy with how they are!

Grell: I am simply looking out for the half demon, *sits back in seat* She may end up getting hurt.

Jas: *Bashes book into the back of Grell's head* Shut it! *Door opens, and the boys enter*

Lexi: *Blushing and fiddling with his dress* I feel like a whore

Ciel: Why did I have to wear the corset again!

William: *pushes glasses up* This is demeaning to a reaper of my standards.

Undertaker: Heheheheheheh it's not that bad, once you get used to it.

Jas: That reminds me. *Takes glasses from Grell and William* Sorry guys, but, it's the dare.

William: Damn it, these reviewers are starting to get on my nerves. Oh, and Ciel, talk normal for once.

Ciel: Ver- I mean, fine.

Alois: Nope, I'd like anything and everything!

Jas: Alright, next reviewer! SebastionMichaelisForLife.

Lexi: I can already tell that Raven's going be in some serious pain.

**SebastionMichaelisForLife:**

**I'll be extra nice to sebby cause i love him and mean to raven for marrying him! These are the dares AND NO PENALTYS.**

**Alois-go the rest of the month without licking stuff.**

**Sebastion- kiss me**

**Raven- dye your hair pink again**

**Thats all. Sebby you will be MINE!**

Alois: NO! Please, please, please!

Jas: Well, those two are still on their honeymoon at the moment, and won't be back until two chapters. So, please be patient! Send these dares back in, in about two chapters! So, Lexi! Hand me the duct tape! *Lexi hands Jasmine the duck tape, and Jasmine covers Alois's mouth* There, so licking things for a month! Next reviewer! Naruko Uzu, yeah! New reviewer!

**Naruko Uzu:**

**This is funny. First up, Dares.**

**Ciel: Wear a kinky dress and sing I'm a Barbie Girl by Aqua(you have to sing the girl part)**

**Penalty: Be in a room with Yaoi Fan-girls.**

**Um, Questions now!**

**Sebastian: You where raised in 'that' part of hell weren't you? I mean your real form has hooker shoes in it.**

**Undertaker: Can you make me a lovely coffin to sleep in? Please?**

**Everyone: What do you think of Fox Demons?**

**I really have no imagination right now... Anyway~ I hope you have a nice day/week!**

Ciel: I'll take the fan girls.

Jas: *Evil laugh* Good. I was hoping someone would dare this. Lexi, take Ciel to the last door on the left of the hall.

Lexi: Uh, ok. *Takes Ciel back. When he comes back, hears fan girl scream* Ciel's going to die.

Jas: While he dies, we'll get your questions answered. *Sets up Skype*

Raven: *on screen with pillow marks on her face* Hey, Jas.

Jas: We didn't wake you again, did we?

Raven: Nope, I woke up on my own, thanks. Sebastian on the other hand, well, he's still knocked out.

Lexi: Well, wake him up, we need him to answer a question.

Raven: Sure. *Walks off screen and can be heard waking up Sebastian* Yelp! Let me go you idiot!

Sebastian: *Walks on screen with Raven over his shoulder" Can I help you?

Jas: Well, we got a question for you. *Shows question*

Sebastian: No, I am not from 'that' part of hell. And they aren't hooker shoes!

Raven: I beg to differ!

Sebastian: Unless you want them to see what we've been doing these past couple of days, I'd stay quiet, Raven.

Raven:….

Jas: if they aren't hooker shoes, what are they?

Sebastian: Their shoes! And I am not from that part of hell! And about the fox demons, they are actually quite entertaining.

Raven: Not if you're a wolf demon, they try and steal your food!

Jas: I think they're cute.

Raven: *Glare*

Jas: *Sheepish smile*

Sebastian: You should probably keep the Skype up, seeing as how you keep calling.

Raven: I promise he won't do anything that will scare you all for life.

Jas: Ok, at least you guys can give input now.

Undertaker: I would be more than happy to do so. I just need a hundred pounds.

Jas: That's about 154 dollars, give or take. **(if that's wrong, I blame Google!) **And I hope you have a nice day/week as well. Next reviewer!...Ciel! You little bastard! Why are you reviewing to the story! **(This is a newer reader who's name is OnehellofaCiel, they are Ciel, in a way)**

Ciel: You always listen to your reviewers, thought I'd give it a shot.

**OnehellofaCiel:**

**Dear Jas and Raven,**

**I would thank you very kindly if you were to let Sebastian and Me go. I do not approve of such abuse from your "dear readers" that you love so much upon the two of us. On the other hand...**

**Alois: wear long pants forever, don't lick anything again, and never have *shudder* Claude call you "your highness" ever.**

**Penalty: I get to kill you in any which way I deem appropriate for your crimes, including the murder and demonic transforming of myself.**

**That is all. And if any of you force me to eat Langua, I am going to ki-*sigh, happy thoughts Ciel, happy thoughts*. Just please let Sebastian and I go. Thank you.**

**Your Demon and The King of Games,**

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**A.N: this story is hilarious! Keep on writing it please!**

Jas: Hmmm….Nah, I don't think I will, besides, Sebastian is on his honeymoon at the moment.

Ciel: I asked nicely, you have to give me credit.

Jas: That I will. Oh, and by the way. *Shoves Langua in his mouth* There you go.

Ciel: *cough* W-what *cough* was th-that for!

Jas: You brought this upon yourself, Ciel. Oh, and for your dare, Oh Alois! *Holds out pants* You gotta!

Alois: Fine, *snatches pants way* At least I'll get out this dress.

Lexi: How about, we have him stay in the dress, and make him wear pants later?

Jas: I like the way you think, Lexi. Alois, you will wear pants next chapter! For now, keep the dress on!

Alois: AW!

Jas: Next reviewer! Lily Scifo! I think she has reviewed before, but, I don't remember.

Lexi: You're a bad authoress.

Jas: I know! *Sob sob*

**Lily Scifo:**

**Aww, I hope the authoress's e-mail is fine...*pats on shoulder* So, the dares...characters, consider yourselves lucky I have little ideas today ;P**

**Firstly Sebastian, I dare you to sleep with Angela and her awesome whip.**

**Penalty, eat a bucketful of worms, sine you ARE a bird after all.**

**Ciel, I dare you to wear a sports bra and a mini skirt and dance the Oppai Dance.**

**Penalty, lick Alois. Since he licked you, now you shall him.**

**Raven, I dare you to ditch Sebastian in the cruelest way possible and never take him back.**

**Penalty: Make out with Jasmine once every chapter, starting from now.**

**Grell, I dare you to stay clear of anything red for a month.**

**Penalty: Stay clear of Sebastian for a month.**

**Questions:**

**Androgynous means to have two genders at once, like, say, Angela or a snail. So tell me, Sebby - ARE you androgynous? ;) and give me your cup size if you are, just for good measure xDD**

**Claude - why do you wear glasses?**

**Ciel - do you love Lizzy as a mere sister, or perhaps something else?**

**Alois - if Ciel and Sebastian were to have a child between them, who do you think was the one to bear it?**

Jas: Don't worry, the email is working just fine now! Thanks! Oh, and for your dare that Raven ditches Sebastian, can't happen. Lexi dared both to get married, and to never get divorced. Sorry. But, the other dares we can get Sebastian's in put right now!

Sebastian:….

Raven: If you sleep with that damned Angel, you'll find that your family jewels will be missing very quickly.

All the men: OUCH!

Lexi: I didn't know she cared that much.

Raven: I don't appreciate men sleeping around.

Sebastian: I'll eat the worms when we get back.

Jas: you'll have to remind me! Please send this dare back in, in about two chapters, so I don't forget!

Grell: NO! Those are two most favorite things in the world!

Jas: Pick one, or I'll pick one for you.

Grell: Since Bassie isn't coming back for a couple weeks, I'll take not seeing him!

Sebastian: Thank God!

Jas/Lexi: *snicker*

Ciel: *pales and gulps* Since I've never heard of this dance, I'll just lick Alois.

Alois: I prefer licking than to being licked!

Ciel: Shut up, you idiot! I really don't want to do this! *licks Alois's cheek. Gags, and rushes to bathroom*

Sebastian: Poor Bocchan. *Shakes head* And no, I am a male. I don't change gender.

Claude: I honest don't remember why I wear glasses, I just do.

Alois: I think Ciel would.

Jas: Why?

Alois: Don't you remember what the butler said before? He never bottoms. Plus, Ciel could never top someone as big as Sebastian.

Lexi: Can we please get off this topic? I'm already scarred from actually seeing about half this stuff.

Jas: Agreed.

Ciel: I only like Lizzy as a sister, nothing more. There's more of a chance me of me and Jasmine being together than me and Lizzy being together.

Jas: Next reviewer! Phantom Thief Fee.

**Phantom Thief Fee:**

**Why didn't you use my dare in chapter nine. Well, my dare is the same as it was earlier. Please use it.**

Jas: opps, sorry, I was half awake when writing that last chapter, so sorry! I'll do it right now!

**Phantom Thief Fee:**

**Okay. My OC Brina will come and torture you guys. She is really nice and hyper, and totally in love with Grell, so watch out. And don't get her angry because she will beat the shit out of you guys. She's also a licensed shinigami, scythe number 201. Okay, more dares. There has to be a real ceremony for Ciel and Alois's wedding! And everyone has to attend and be really polite. Anyone who goofs off will be punished by Undertaker buring them. And no Ciel, you can't escape that way. Plus, Sebby WILL get locked in the closet with me, and I WILL be drunk. I'll most likely end up scratching his eyes out or something. And Claude must kill 400 spiders.**

Ciel: *Faints*

Lexi: Again with the fainting!

Alois: Is it legal for same sex marriages in Arizona?

Jas: As far as I know, no. Not many people in Arizona even talk about same sex marriages as a huge political issue. Here, it's all the about immigration, and stuff like that.

Lexi: Well, let's see if we can book a flight to a state that does allow it.

Jas: Just not Vages! It took me two days to remember everything that happened at Raven and Sebastian's wedding!

Everyone: Agreed.

Jas: Sebastian is currently out of the country, so, sorry. Next reviewer! Another review from the wonderful Aislinn Diablos! Who is with Raven and Sebastian!

**Aislinn Diablos:**

**Me: All right! Just as I promised, Sebastian n Raven's Honeymoon part 2! Now, I understand if u reviewers n a certain demon n shinigami *cough Ciel cough Grell cough* is ** off at me stealing their fave couple away from u Jas so I've decided 2 make it up 2 u by - Hey, didn't Jas ever tell u it's rude 2 throw stuff at others Rea?**

**Raven: *shrugs while relaxing on deckchair* Not my fault cos u were babbling. *puts on shades***

**Me: Why u -**

**Sebby: Now now, ladies, dun fight. Let us relax in the warm sun.**

**Me: Wadever. As I was saying b4 I was so rudely interrupted, I decided 2 invite u guys 2 my fave place in Singapore: my aunt's condo pool!**

**Raven: So ur aunt owns this place?**

**Me: Nah. She's just a resident but I come here every wkend n I love 2 gaze jealously at the pool whenever I c it. B4 I get on 2 the dares, can I ask u 2 a qn?**

**Sebby n Raven: Sure.**

**Me: How's ur honeymoon so far?**

**Sebby: Well, if u count narrowly escaping a certain psychotic OC of urs that lives in Ireland fun, yea. Not bad.**

**Sebby: Agreed. But I didn't exactly enjoy it 2 much.**

**Me: Cos of Sheila?**

**Sebby: Partly. Mostly is bcos I didn't get 2 have much time in bed with my beautiful wife n listen 2 her in the heights of -**

**Me: Stop! Berhenti (malay 4 stop)! We have kids below 10 in our presence n my virgin mind tells me that I DO not like where u're going with this!**

**Raven: Kids? Here? Where?**

**Me: Let me introduce u 2 my little sis Zoe (I'm using fake names 4 them cos her name is in Chinese so Im making this easy 4 u 2 understand) My mom told me that if I wanted 2 use the laptop I had 2 babysit her... N she's just 3! Isn't she the CUTEST!**

**Sebby: Sometimes I wonder if Sheila was right in calling u insane..**

**Zoe: *tugs on my arm* Big sis, can we go c the kitties outside?**

**Sebby: *sits up straight* Did she just say KITTIES?**

**Me: U oe wat, Zoe, why don't u go c the kitties with Uncle Sebby? He'll love 2 c the kitties as well. N Sebastian, dun u DARE take my Zoe's soul or I'm sending Shay after u!**

**Sebby: Ok. If u would lead the way 2 the kitties please? *holds Zoe's hand n leaves***

**Raven: Now that he's gone, can we get back 2 the dares?**

**Me: Sure! Ciel, I dare u 2 eat dirt. No penalty so u have 2 do it! Undertaker, please bury Alois n Sheila 2gether in the same coffin. I want 2 c who would last the longest! No penalty!**

**Raven: *dryly* U mean u wan 2 c if Sheila will kill Alois 1st or Alois will call 4 Claude 2 intervene?**

**Me: Ahem! No, Claude is not allowed 2 interfere unless u want her 2 kill u...? Grell, my darling gay reaper-**

**Raven: DARLING?**

**Me: Would u please stop interrupting? Grell, as compensation 4 taking ur Sebes-chan away, feel free 2 try n kill Sheila, I want 2 noe the results! N since Raven is giviing me a killer glare again, I'll just stop with the dares. Btw, Jas, I hope u're coping well. Remember Jas, if Shay tries 1 of her crazy acts again, use the list! Only 4 emergencies! Hope u enjoy ur new home! Hey-**

**Raven: Now that I've snatched ur laptop away, Jas, I hope u're doing well! If Alois tries 2 lick u, tell me n I'll come immediately. Hey-**

**Me: This belongs 2 me! Tell my idiot OC that Ash n NIc miss her. S*** Sebby's returning with an armful of cats n my sis. Better go b4 she hets cat fur all over this! Bye!**

Jas: I love the way she thinks. Heheheheh.

Lexi: I couldn't agree more. But, Ciel's still passed out at the moment, so, Undertaker! Help me get Sheila and Alois!

Undertaker: hehehehehe, I think I will enjoy this.

_**Several minutes later…**_

Jas: *pokes coffin, and jumps back* Ok, they're dead.

Sheila: GET ME OUT OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT THIS FUCKING SECOND!

Jas: Never mind. *looks to Undertaker* How long will that thing hold?

Undertaker: Well, heheheheh, depends on how much they struggle. Is I'm right about this, Sheila is very strong and it'll break in abo- *Coffin breaks* Seconds.

Sheila: I'll kill you all!

Jas: Shit! *Hides behind table with Lexi* Where the hell is that list she gave us!

Lexi: *Holds out list* Read it quickly!

Jas: Yo! Sheila, I just saw Ajax possess Alexis! **(She's annoying girl I hate and she hates me too)**

Sheila: Where is she?

Jas: *points* That way! *Sheila leaves. Jasmine and Lexi fall in relief* Thank you for the list! Grell, don't even try, you still have a tooth pick Death Scythe, so, you won't stand a chance.

Grell: Agreed.

Lexi: Next reviewer is darkironprincess17. Nice to hear from you again!

**darkironprincess17:**

**hmm... you forgot about my dare. i'll just rewrite it for chapter ten. It seems like undertaker still likes burying people. do you remember me, undertaker? It's me, skye larkin. you were the best trainer i ever had, so my question for you is why the hell did you quit being a grim reaper? DX **

**Dare time: **

**Ciel: rugby tackle any character of your choice. and make it hurt. **

**no penalty. **

**Alois: STOP LICKING THINGs! it's disgusting, not to mention seriously annoying. My dare for you: don't lick anything for the rest of chapter 10**

**penalty: i will tie you (or i'll get grell to do it) in a straightjacket for the rest of chapter 10**

**Grell: act straight for at least a day.**

**Penalty: William gets to use you for target practice (as will i if jasmine lets me come onto the show) sorry nee-chan!**

**claude: (don't let sebastian see the dare) point a gun at Raven's head.**

**pnalty: point a gun at Ciel's head.**

**look forwards to seeing the results. *pushes glasses up bridge of nose***

Undertaker: Ah, good to hear from you again, hehehehehehe, yes it has been a while. I quit because I became interested with making people beautiful for their funerals, and it became my passion. Hehehehe.

Jas: You scare me sometimes, Undertaker.

Undertaker: I know, that's why it's so much fun. Hehehehehehehehehe.

Jas: As for your dare for Alois, don't worry, Ciel already dared him to stop, so, you'll be fine. Oh Grell!

Grell: I don't wanna! *Stomps foot*

Jas: Stop acting like a little brat, and do the damn dare.

Grell: *Sigh* Fine, I'll act straight.

Jas: Good. As for that last dare, remind me when the couple gets back, will you? *Grin* I honestly want to see what would happen. Next reviewer Maggie Michaelis, I think this is a newer reviewer, but, I have no idea.

**Maggie Michaelis:**

**LOVE THIS(Idek what to call it)! ITS SO EPIC! I would also like to add about my name i am not in love with Sebastian I just like his last name. **

**I have a dare for Lexi since he's basically a regular now. Plus how could I forget the others!**

**Lexi: Kiss Jasmine(Sorry Jasmine I had to do it XD) **

**Penalty: Kiss Grell **

**Raven: I dare you to answer the following question, since you never actually answered when Jasmine asked-How was Sebastian? ;) If you get what I'm saying**

**No Penalty(Sorry I'm too curious for my own good)**

**Grell: Attempt to kill Will with your nail clipper death scythe (completion gets your chainsaw back) **

**Penalty: Trade nail clipper death scythe for needle death scythe **

**Okay that its. I decided to leave everyone else alone cause you guys have been through a living hell!**

Jas: *turns to computer screen* Oh, Rea! You have to answer the question.

Raven: *blushes and turns away mumbles something.*

Jas: I couldn't hear you, what was that?

Raven: It was great, alright! *Rushes away from computer*

Sebastian: *laughs* I feel bad, she has to answer questions like that. Also, Lexi, aren't you going to kiss our dear authoress?

Jas/Lexi: *blush*

Ciel: *Woke up a couple minutes ago* You have to, a dares a dare.

Lexi: If I kiss her, it'll be like incest!

Sebastian: We all know you two aren't really related, just very close.

Lexi: *sigh* Fine. *Grabs Jasmine, and kisses* There.

Jas: Well, don't I feel loved. *Wipes mouth*

Grell: I don't want to die, and what could be worse than a tooth pick death scythe, at least a needle will actually draw blood *Trades* There.

Jas: Next reviewer! Princess Isabella Flynn!

Cammie: HI!

**Princess Isabella Flynn:**

**Lol- Sorry if this review seems a little lame. I'm exhausted XD And a message to my dearest Cammie: You poor, poor thing. Just stick through it. Now onto the dares!**

**Ciel: I'm somewhat surprised with you. Fainting all over the place is not becomin of an Earl! And forgetting the end of the dare last chapter isn't very nice. So, this chapter, do it again!**

**Penalty: None**

**Sebastain: Spend the day with my friend, Vivian (who reviewed last chapter) who migh just be your biggest fangirl. **

**Penalty: Kiss Ciel**

**Raven: Oh, god, so sorry about your marriage! So I'll cut you some slack- let**

**Lizzie give you a makeover. **

**Penalty: Handcuff yourself to Sebastian. **

**Cammie: Slap Alois**

**Penalty: Tell everyone your darkest secret. Yeah, that one. *evil grin***

**Okay, I'm about to pass out. Peace off!**

Cammie: *Slaps Alois* I am not telling that secrete!

Ciel: Shut up!

Jas: Sebastian isn't here, neither is Raven, so those will have to wait a bit. Ok, those are it, I am happy that I finally got off my lazy butt, and did this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed, so, please review!


	12. Please read!

Jas: Ok, I know this is probably a bad idea, but, I won't be updating a chapter this time.

Lexi: Why?

Jas: Because, while I was watching Youtube video's, I saw one that inspired me to write another story! It'll be a Black Butler one, and, after my friend Alicia and I talked, I've decided that it'll be a story about Ciel, Sebastian, Raven and I. It'll be set in modern times! Please, I'm begging you all to check it out!

Lexi: **(This is Lexi's real comment, I'm not making this up) **I've actually read the first chapter, and it doesn't seem too bad. It starts a little slow, but, it gets better. I'm actually half helping with ideas. So, please, do check it out, and review for it as well.

Jas: If, and this is IF, I can get the first chapter for 'Half Blooded' up, and I can get the next chapter for this story finished today, you'll be able to read both. Please don't kill me for doing this, but, when I get inspiration, if I don't use it, I can't focus on anything else, so sorry! So, it's called 'Half Blooded' and it'll take place now. I'll explain the rest in that story! Please, please, please check it out!

Lexi: If you don't, she'll refuse to update this story.

Jas: LEXI! Don't you dare lie about something like that!

Lexi: *shrugs* You wanted readers, that's how you get them.

Jas: *sigh* Ignore him, I will still update this story, but, it'll make me very happy if you all do go and check out 'Half Blooded'. Again, I'm sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

Jas: Hello, all! How is everyone doing this fine day?

Lexi: I'm pretty sure they're just happy you are finally updating.

Jas: I had an idea for a story while watching random YouTube video's, and well, honestly, I've been wanting to do this story for quite some time. It'll be a Black Butler story, and it'll be in modern times. Ciel and Sebastian will be attending school with me and Raven! It'll change P.O.V

Lexi: Now, we have been informed that Raven and Sebastian are coming home this chapter people!

Jas: YEA! I missed me little demon! They'll be here around the middle of the chapter! So, we'll get to our first reviewer! Princess Isabella Flynn! Good news is, Cammie's gone!

Lexi: That's a little rude.

Jas: Hey, I almost always forgot about her either way.

**Princess Isabella Flynn:**

**Lol, I thought you were gonna hold my review... Oh well, I'll just have it happen when the two love birds return)**

**Ali: *bursts out laughing***

**Cammie: *eye twitch***

**Viv: *double eye twitch***

**Ali: Um, ignore them. I don't think they're the biggest supporters of the marriage. I, on the other hand.. *laughs again* S-sorry, but it's so funny! Anywho, onto the dares.**

**Ali: For Ciel- Okay, okay, you don't have to do that dare. Yet. But I do have another one for ya! You must spend the night. With me and Viv. *evil grin* No penalty, young Earl.**

**Viv: Hehehehe, this is gonna be fun.**

**Ali: Don't worry. We won't kill you. (You know, probably)**

**Cammie: Now, Lexi- You've gotten beaten up on way too much. All this darn cross-dressing! Your dare is to get handcuffed to Alois. (points to Ali) it was *her* idea, by the way.**

**Viv: I'll give my dares and truths in my own review, thanks.**

**Ali: And finally, a question for the lovely half-demon, Raven- If you remember, who was your first love? *evil grin* That's all for now. Catch you later, and don't forget about our new little spin-off show, Ali and Camille's Truth or Dare! Uh, by the way, Jas? Do you know anyone that can do some good transition signs? Our dude escaped. Thanks! **

Jas: I can actually answer Raven's question for you. She was first in love with Robin Hood.

Lexi: Huh?

Jas: Yep, he was her first love, strangely enough. He was contracted to her for a couple months, then, she had to leave.

Lexi: Why?

Jas: Her dad was trying to run from the jerks that were after him. That's it.

Ciel: Very well, I'll go right after this chapter.

Lexi: 0.o I have to what!

Jas: Oh Alois my dear! I'll get the handcuffs! *runs off*

Grell: Why does she have handcuffs?

Lexi: She sometimes has to babysit her little brother.

Grell:…..I shouldn't have asked.

Jas: *Comes back with handcuffs and puts the two boy's together.* HA! This will turn out well.

Alois: I wanna lick something!

Lexi: GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FREAK!

Jas: Sorry, Lexi. Oh, and for the transition signs, I do it myself. I tried having Lexi do it, but, that ended up failing epically. Next reviewer!...Damn it Ciel!

Ciel: What?

Jas: *glares* You're reviewing again!

Ciel: I have to try.

**OnehellofaCiel:**

**Do not forget the rest of Alois's dare please. Now why the hell would you make me eat that stuff after I directly and politely asked you not to? I thought that you were better than that... You are on very thin ice. Two full fledged demons and two grim reapers against one half demon, who do you think will win? Think about it. And how is this...**

**Jas and Raven, I DARE you to let Sebastian and Me go. Your penalty: let Alois lick you for three days straight, and let Grell choose your clothes for the rest of your life. I win.**

Jas: *turns to Ciel* You really like pissing me off don't you?

Ciel: *shrugs* Whatever works.

Jas: *Sigh* Ok, a couple things here. 1: Don't worry, Claude isn't allowed to call Alois 'your highness' any more-

Alois: AW!

Jas: *ignores* 2: I fed you _that stuff _as you so put it, _because _you asked me not to, and if you thought I was better than that, you got another thing coming. 3: Sebastian won't hurt me, because, in turn, that would hurt Raven, and that would get him hurt. Severally. You on the other hand, well, let's just say that if Raven can take a demon that's been alive for thousands of years, and had proper training, why wouldn't she be able to take you? And whoever said the reapers were on your team? 4: I just made a new rule *smirks* a character cannot be dared out a story, if other reviewers continuously dare them. So, for anyone that may confuse, let me put it simply: As long as Ciel keeps getting dares (or truths) he cannot, and will not leave.

Lexi: To put it bluntly, everyone just keep sending in dares for Ciel, so he can't leave.

Jas: Exactly. So sorry, little _earl_ but, I win.

Lexi: Before Ciel loses it and goes ape shit crazy on the authoress, let's get to our next reviewer! Monochrome Demon.

Jas: Isn't monochrome the name for the beginning song for Black Butler?

Lexi: I think so, or, at least the song's name has that word in it.

**Monochrome Demon:**

**HI! Moku and Adone here! YOUR STORY IS AWESOME, and I guess we'll give a few dares :D**

**Ciel, you have to cross-dress and pretend Sebastian is your groom or something. Your penalty will be a whole day stuck with Claude to do his bidding.**

**Sebastian, You and Will are going to be locked in a super closet (which means your trapped until unlocked, no powers) together. Your penalty is to do the dare with Grell instead.**

**Grell...uh, we feel bad for you so we're gonna give you some red dresses and make-up. Oh, and if you manage to get Sebastian to blush once we give you an entire day with Will or Sebastian being your butler.**

**Will...WILL, IT'S REVENGE TIME! You have to Make out with Sebastian...and pose for Grell to take a picture! That's what you get for making fun of us being Twins D: NO PENALTY**

**Claude, go eat a freaking spider and then make out with Alois. If you don't, Sebastian gets to punch you as much as he wants.**

**Alois...uh...Undertaker gets to bury you alive and leave you there for half an hour. If not, then...hm...Ciel decides your punishment.**

**Oh Raven, we know how it feels to be pushed around by Sebastian (Seriously, he tried to kill Adone!) so we give you the choice of his punishment.**

**OMG we love this game! You don't have to do this, but we'd love to read this. We ARE demons by the way, so you'll never find us! MWAHAHAHAHA**

Jas: Thanks, I'm glad you think so.

Ciel: I don't wanna die by Raven's hand, so, I'll simply become Claude's servant, besides, what's the worse he could come up with it?

_**And hour later…**_

Ciel: *collapses on to ground, panting* H-he is ev-evil!

Claude: He just did my normal chores, that's all.

Jas: You do some crazy chores than, I've never seen him this tired. *Pokes with stick*

Ciel: *moans*

Jas: Anyway, next! Oh, and I'm sure Raven will be glad to hear that.

Will: *pushes glasses up* Sebastian isn't here yet, so, I'll have to pose for Grell than, I suppose?

_**An hour later…**_

Grell: *on the ground with nose bleed*

Jas: *pokes with stick* did you kill him or something?

Will: Not intentionally, if that's what you mean.

Jas: *sigh* This is going to be a long chapter. Claude!

Claude: Damn it! Fine. *Makes out with Alois*

Lexi: MY EYES BURN!

Jas: Your eyes always burn!

Claude: *pulls back. Alois had a dreamy look on his face* There, now, where are the spiders?

Jas: Same place as last time.

Claude: Fine *leaves*

Undertaker: *grabs Alois* Come with me.

Alois: *still in dream land.*

Jas: While they do that, next reviewer! Naruko Uzu!

Lexi: Nice to hear from you again!

**Naruko Uzu: **

**Hmm, so 154 bucks for a coffin made by Undertaker? Sold! *hands 160 dollars to Undertaker* An extra tip.**

**Ah, Ciel didn't do the dare... So~ How was the Yaoi-Fangirls, Ciel? I bet you learned some 'interesting' things from them. Fufufufufufu~ Unfortunately(for me) I can't think of any dares, but I have some questions.**

**Claude, please tap dance for me? I enjoyed when you tap danced.**

**Jasmine, when you meant Vages, you meant Las Vegas, Nevada. Right? If so. What hotel did ya' stay at. And can I be part of the fun?**

**I now give you this 4532 inch cake! Enjoy!**

***Transforms into a fox and runs into the sunset***

Jas: I'll be sure to give the Undertaker his money, you should have your coffin in a couple days.

Ciel: *glares* I never, ever, ever want to do that again! They tortured me! I am scarred for life!

Claude: *swallows spider* No, I will not tap dance for you. I am happy that you liked it though.

Jas: Yep, I meant Vegas, sorry for the miss spelling. I think we stayed at the MGM, maybe. Like I said, the night was really fuzzy. Thank you so much for the cake! We'll enjoy it! Next reviewer! Maximum Phantomhive!

**Maximum Phantomhive:**

**Heyo! This is Ciel Ride! I stole Maximums computer heehee! **

**Dares!**

**(Your lucky Sebastian and Raven.. I had good ones too)**

**Lexi: Blow up Jasmines house!**

**Penalty: Kiss Grell**

**Ciel: Write a fan fiction that is 10 chapters long, let us read it, and the ff has to be about a SebbyXCiel with at least 10 lemon chapters :) it sounds like Junjou! **

**Penalty: None**

**Jasmine: Act like your more crazier than usual**

Jas: Good luck when you get caught with the computer.

Lexi: I DO NOT WANT TO DIE IN MY SLEEP!

Jas: If you even think about blowing up the house, I kill slit your throat in your sleep, you idiot.

Lexi: But I don't wanna kiss Grell!

Jas: You idiot! You better no-

_**Boom!**_

Jas: *jaw drops* Y-y-you….

Lexi: I really didn't want to kiss Grell.

Jas: YOU DUMBASS! *tackles Lexi and strangles*

Ciel: For the fanfic, when do you want it up? **( I am actually kinda busy with a thousand other stories at the moment, so, if you want, P.M me about it, and I'll work on it in my spare time, it may not be up for a couple months. Sorry!) **I better save Lexi. *yanks Jasmine off of Lexi* Jasmine, you were going to kill him!

Jas: That was the point! Fine, I'll kill him later. Now, next reviewer! Valerie Michaelis! Good to hear from you again!

**Valerie Michaelis:**

***smirking an evil smirk sebby would be proud of* keh keh keh thnx for the info lexi now to continue ur tourture.**

**lexi what is the one thing you never ever never ever want to do wid drocell?**

**grell ill dare you last weeks dare. you have to throw away ur death sythe and act liek a normal human male fort eh rest of the no penalty. **

**undertaker i dare you to eat 10 jars of ur cookies penalty is stuff two peeps in a coffin with you.**

Lexi:…..Great, now I'm even more scared! Well, honestly, I'd never want him to try and make me into a doll. That really creeped (?) me out when I found out he was doing shit like that. I especially hated it when he would sing that damned song!

Jas: The build 'em up one?

Lexi: YES! I couldn't go into Rose's **(His little sister) **room for a month!

Jas: *Shivers* I have no idea how she sleep with all those dolls in there.

Undertaker: Yummy! *begins eating cookies*

Grell: I'm already under that dare, and I already gave up my death scythe.

Jas: Next reviewer! Psychotic And Snow! Good to hear some new voices!

**Psychotic And Snow:**

**This is gonna be fun! I'll go easy on Raven, cause I don't find many other half-demons, but everyone else is doomed, and I can't make promises for what Snow will have you do.**

**First off, I'm Alexis (aka psychotic), with my contracted human, Snow (she's studying right now though) But we plan on making you all suffer! HAHAHA!**

**Now, I have some questions, first:**

**Alois, why are you so f***d up?**

**And Claude, why do you put up with him?**

**Sebastian if you hate dogs, why are so in love with Raven?**

**And Snow wants to know why Ciel doesn't dress like a girl more often, he looks cute as a girl.**

**And for the Dares!**

**Ciel: Snow dares you to go entire day without fainting. Good luck.**

**Penalty: Let Lizzy pick your clothes for a week.**

**Claude: Have sex with a man of your choosing, you choose who bottoms.**

**Penalty: Flirt with Raven like you mean it, in front of Sebastian.**

**Alois: Let Lizzy decorate your room.**

**Penalty: None Good luck :)**

**Grell: Wear no red for an entire day, No red at all!**

**Penalty: Cut your hair, and dye it white**

**And Jas: Snow wants you to... Really Snowy? Fine. (only Jas can see) Snow wants you to pretend to have a crush on either Alois or Lexi.**

**Penalty: Give both a lap dance at the end.**

**We warned you! We can't wait to see the results *evil smile***

Ciel: I'll call Sebastian. *pulls out iPhone and calls Sebastian*

Sebastian: Hello?

Jas: We got a question for you! Why are you in love with Raven if you hate dogs?

Sebastian: She doesn't have the same annoying habits as most dogs or wolves in her case, but, she's strong willed, and hard headed.

Raven: HEY! I can hear you ya know!

Sebastian: I better get going, we'll see you all later. *hangs up*

Alois: I am like this because of my past. I mean, remember all the shit I went through? I lost my brother, was raped by my father, and abused like crazy. It's only normal I end up like this, seeing as how I made a deal with Claude, things went down here from there.

Claude: I put up with him, because we made a contract, that's all. I've actually had to deal with worse.

Ciel: I don't dress like a girl because I am _not_ a girl! I don't care if I look cute! And I will go entire day without fainting, just watch!

Claude: I am not gay, so, I'll flirt with Raven. What's the worst that can happen?

Alois: This girl actually has good tastes! Let's go! *Grabs Lizzy, and drags off*

Jas: *passes out*

Lexi: I wonder what the dare was. Anyway, next reviewer! Aislinn Diablos!

**Aislinn Diablos: **

**Me:Hey guys! Hilarious as ever, YAWN. Sorry bout that, but I brought the lovely couple 2 the Zoo yesterday n nearly got a heart attack watching Sebastian...**

**Raven: *groans loudly from deckchair* Dun remind me! I still can't believe u brought us 2 the big cats section when u knew perfectly well that SEBASTIAN WOULD JUMP IN2 THE LION EXHIBIT AS SOON HE SAW THEM!**

**Me: Hey! Dun push all the blame 2 me! As I recall, u didn't bother stopping him. Instead, u just rolled on the floor laughing ur face off at my gob-smacked expression!**

**Sebby: Now now ladies, please dun fight! N anyway, *turns 2 me* thanx 4 allowing me 2 c the cats! They were all so adorable! *adoring expression on face as he recalls the cats***

**Raven: Btw, where's Zoe?**

**Me: She's at kindergarten school now. Back 2 the dares, I'll let u guys think of something 2 say. I'm gonna have a nap...**

**Sebby: While A.D has her nap, Grell, please stop whining about me. I swear I could hear u all the way from S'pore!**

**Raven: I hate that idiot. So, Grell, do me the favor of wrestling with Sheila. I hope 2 c u die!**

**Sebby: So sadistic aren't u, dear? Bocchan, have u been taking care of my cats? R they well? Do they miss me? Did they- *cut short by kick 2 the balls***

**Raven: Stop babbling idiot hubby. Btw, Jas, I noticed that u didn't tell every1 the most embarrassing thing u ever did! I want 2 hear!**

**Me: *wakes up n notices semi conscious Sebby* Wad happened 2 him?**

**Raven: He was babbling about his cats again.**

**Me: Ohh... Hey, I thot that laptop belonged 2 me? Wad r doing holding on 2 it!**

**Raven: Erm... U lent it 2 me while u were asleep?**

**Me: *snatches laptop away* Back 2 the dares, Ciel, eat dirt. Alois, kiss Sheila. Undertaker, bury Ciel n Shay 2gether this time. I want 2 c how long they'll last 2gether!**

**Raven: U truly r insane. Alois nearly died that time! Oh ya, can u squeeze in another dare?**

**Me: Sure, if u will push Sebby in2 the pool later with me!**

**Raven: Deal! Alois, I dun care. U MUST kiss Sheila!**

**Me: U really want him 2 die, don't cha?**

**Raven: Of course! He ignored Jas' warning so he must die!**

**Me: Wadever. Anyway, No more dares from us. Ready Raven?**

**Raven: U bet! N 2 ensure he's asleep *kick the balls***

**Sebby: *faints***

***Both A.D n Raven sneak up 2 the now fully unconscious Sebastian, pushing his chair 2 the edge of the pool, then...***

**Me: Ready? On my mark, 3,2,1, NOW!**

**-SPLASH-**

**Sebby: In the name of Hell *CENSORED 4 MULTIPLE PROFANITIES***

**Me: EEEKKK! HE'S AWAKE! RUN 4 UR LIVES! *A.D n Raven flee***

**Sebby: Since the girls r gone, I'll say gdbye 4 them. Now I've got 2 idiots 2 catch!**

Ciel: Sounds like Sebastian is having a grand old time. Don't worry, your cats have been eating normally, and they seem perfectly fine without you.

Grell: You little bitc-

Sheila: *tackles* I love this idea, I can actually kill someone! *Grell and Sheila wrestle*

Jas: *wakes up* Augh, my head. *reads* Rea! You know you I don't like to talk about it!

Ciel: She doesn't seem to care.

Jas: *sigh* Fine. When I was nine, I was walking down the hall with Lexi **(This is a true story by the way) **When we made it to the stairs, and started going down, when I tripped and fell forward.

Lexi: I remember that! The entire class was there! Everyone saw up the dress you had on! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Jas: *blushes* Yes, that was embarrassing, and it's also why I refuse to wear dresses anymore.

Undertaker: *Grabs Sheila off of Grell with Reaper strength and grabs Ciel. Tosses both inside coffin* There we are.

Jas: *Coffin jumps around wildly. Sigh* Poor Ciel, he's going to die in there. *Several minutes later, the coffin stops moving.* Oh shit, Sebastian is going to kill me. *opens coffin*

Sheila: *tackles Jasmine* I'll kill you!

Lexi: Jasmine! *Tackles Sheila* Someone hold her down, Will!

William: *Takes Sheila* Happy?

Lexi: *let's out sigh of relief* Thank God.'

Jas: I think she choked Ciel. *Pulls Ciel out of coffin and checks pulse* He's alive.

Lexi: Does that count as fainting?

Jas: I wouldn't think so. I mean, it wasn't his fault. *Grabs Alois* Kiss her!

Alois: *Kisses Sheila and get tackled and choked*

Claude: *Grabs Sheila off* Damn, maybe we should lock her up in a coffin?

Undertaker: Already taken care of. *Throw Sheila in coffin* There, all done.

Jas: Must you torture you husband Raven? *Sigh* Oh well, next reviewer! Again, Aislinn Diablos! Guess what everyone! Rea and Sebastian are coming home!

**Aislinn Diablos:**

**Me: Hi again! Sheila, gd news 4 u! Ash n Nic r coming at the end of this**

**chappie so BEHAVE! I'm currently STILL at the Zoo having a hard time dragging Sebastian away cos, n I quote, "I want 2 say gd bye 2 those lovely cats!" N Raven here won't help me drag her husband off...**

**Raven: Bcos the last time I helped u push him in2 the pool, he tickled me 4 HRS! N he wouldn't let me out of bed even when Jas called.**

**Sebastian: *suddenly appears* Ok, I'm done. Shall we go back now?**

**Me: About time! ur flight back is leaving soon n Jas wants u back by mid chapter.**

**Raven: Oh shush ur whining. Look, our cab is here! Let's go!**

**-1 hr later-**

**Me: Finally! All right, both of u, shoo off! Ur flight's here!**

**Raven: Wait. No dares?**

**Me: U want it, do it in Arizona. N btw, pass this envelope 2 Jas when u get back. It contains the dares. *passes Raven envelope***

**Sebastian: Can we-**

**Me: NO! No opening till u're in Arizona!**

**Raven: Fine...**

**-back in Arizona-**

**Sebastian n Raven: We're back!**

**Raven: Now let's open it!**

**-opens envelope-**

**Sebastian: *reads out loud over Raven's shoulder* The Unholy List Of Dares. Let's c... Oh Hell, what have we gotten ourselves in2?**

**-To be continued!- (hehe)**

Jas: RAVEN!

Raven: JASMINE! *hug*

Sebastian: Good to see you Bocchan *smiles at Ciel*

Ciel: *Tackles* You made me kiss cats! *strangles*

Jas: *takes envelop and reads. Smirks* I love you Aislinn. But, these will have to wait. *puts envelop in pocket* Now, how was the trip?

Raven: Seein' as how Sebastian would hardly ever let me out of bed, it was pretty good.

Jas: You do know we have young readers, right?

Raven: And I care because…..

Jas: *face palm* Anyway, next reviewer! darkironprincess17! Great to hear from you!

**darkironprincess17:**

**Oh, hell that hurt. Will, i got an urgent message from the office for you. :/ i don't think you're going to like it. **

**Jasmine, i'm glad to see you up and running again. **

**Sheila: why are you so ** off all the time? And why were you in a box? Couldn't you have just taken a regular flight as a passenger? You can pass for human, no? **

**Please do forgive my rudeness. I can't tolerate demons very well, especially not hotheads. **

**Once Sebastian and Raven get back:**

**Claude: point a gun at Raven's head**

**Penalty: point a gun at Ciel's head**

**For everyone else: **

**William: you don't have to go around being blond anymore. go ahead and re-dye your hair back to dark brown. though i would love to see you as a blond. ^^ we'd match! **

**Grell: Pick any three characters of your choice and make them wander around blindfolded for the day. If they're a reaper, just make them take off their glasses. (all of us are blind without them anyway)**

**Alois and Ciel: Straightjacket time! :D just to make sure you guys aren't crazy after watching all of that. **

**Alois: Don't lick anything for the rest of chapter 12**

**no penalty, so you ave to do it**

Jas: I can answer that question, cause Shelia's crazy, and would probably end up end up holding up the plate. Just a thought. Oh Claude!

Claude: *sigh* Fine. *Grabs Raven and holds gun to her head*

Sebastian: *raises brow* I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Claude: Why? What are you going to do?

Sebastian: *laughs* Not me, *looks at Raven* Her.

Raven: *Eyes glowing. Grabs Claude's arm, and breaks it, tosses him to the ground, grabs gun, and shoves it in his mouth* Don't ever, ever,_ ever _do that again, got it?

Claude: *nods*

Raven: *smiles* Good. *Hands gun to Jasmine* Your brother might like that.

Jas: Hell no, *Shoves gun into drawer* we might need it again if Sheila ever comes back.

William: Thank God! *Rushes off to re-dye hair*

Grell: Hmm, I pick Undertaker, Lexi, and Lizzy.

Lexi: Wait! What did I do! I'm still handcuffed to Alois!

Jas: Wait, how did you not get into the with Sheila.

Lexi: There like those handcuffs L uses with him and Light. **(Death Note reference)**

Jas: Oh, ok. *Grabs blindfolds* Alright, all three of you, come here. Sebastian, Raven, can you help me? *Cover their eyes.* Alright, I'll help Lizzy, Sebastian helps Undertaker, and Raven helps Lexi, got it? *Everyone nods*

Lexi: I know what Danny's mom felt like after she got that eye procedure. *Walks around with hands in front of him*

Raven: Reminds me of a zombie. *chuckles*

Jas: They are honestly doing very well consider all that they watched. They haven't shown any signs of cracking….Yet. Ok, next reviewer! Michaelis!

** Michaelis:**

**Ciel...you didn't answer my question! **

***flashback***

**Hey Ciel, how does it feel to be the most femine character? I mean, Lizzy can kick your butt and Grell has a badass chainsaw...**

***comeback***

**hm...no Sebby 2 make Grell happy...**

**the links didn't work...**

**arg! **

**GRELL: I dare you to...kiss Will? **

**Penatly: You get your death scythe back! :D **

**hm...**

**0_0 Lizze, you gotta kiss Undertaker, this is a dare. for some reason, i keep on seeing the Undertaker and Lizze in my head...yeah I know, soooo wrong, but they fit in my head because they are exact opposites...1s creepy, 1s cute, 1s an old man, the other is a young girl, 1 wears grey and the other wears pink...u get it. **

**Oh yeah, i found a half-demon! :D Her name is *tackeld by said half-demon*|**

**Nameless: NO! You can not give my name out to strangers!**

**Me: ...why? and they r my friends! (kinda...) **

**Nameless: Give me one of their names**

**Me: Raven!**

**Nameless: NO DAMMIT! I mean one of those weird names...what is their REAL name!**

**Me: Um...Bob? **

**Nameless: Exactly**

**Me: HER NAME IS... *mpft***

**Nameless for ever more: NO! *proceeds to gag me* **

**Me: Imp Compandft youph to leaat meeeee gggggggggooooo * tattoo at back of neck glows***

**Nameless: Fine**

**Me: :D I command you to tell us your name! :D :D **

**Nameless: DAMMIT! grr...my name is Phoebe...**

**Me: What is the real reason you didn't want me to tell everyone? **

**Phoebe: Cause its ur dog's name... *lol it is...I couldn't think of a name so i pulled a Ceil***

**Me: At least you were named after a smart and pretty girl pitbulll**

**Phoebe: Don't you have to get ready for your state competition or something...**

**Me: OH YEA! My Science Olympiad team won SECOND PLACE! So for the first time WE ARE GOING TO STATE! (My school is only 5-6 years old...) We came really close last year...or so i heard..I am only a freshman... :D **

**Phoebe: So you need to sleep and study *drags me away from the laptop***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I still have to sign off!**

**Phoebe: *signs off***

Ciel: I could've sworn I answered, either way, I am not the most feminine character! At least, not any more. I am a demon, after all.

Grell: I take the penalty! *Take old chainsaw Death Scythe!* Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Lizzy: Um….Ok? *kisses Undertaker*

Everyone: 0.o…..

Jas: That's _not_ creepy at all.

Lexi: I know right.

Jas: How can you even see? You're blindfolded!

Lexi: Damn my vivid imagination!

Jas: Ok? Congrats on your school going to state, mine's only 5 years old, and we've gone to state all five years. So, yea. Oh, and make sure your half demon is actually eating! Raven didn't eat for about a month after we made a contract!

Raven: You'll understand when you get to that point. Hopefully you never do, next reviewer! JustACielFan!

**JustACielFan:**

**Wow is all I can say!**

**Ciel and Alois: Go to youtube type in Kuroshitsuji 2 go to the 8th one by HONEYxHARUHIxOHSHC and its from 1 year ago click on that one watch the whole video next go to the top comment click on the thing that says 1:38 pause it look at the picture then show the picture to everyone!**

Ciel/Alois: *get and YouTube and watch video. Pales*

Ciel: Really? Fine. *Shows everyone picture*

Lexi/Lizzy/Undertaker: WE can't see!

Jas: It's Ciel behind Alois, holding his chin, with their butlers in the background. **(that's the right one, right?)**

Ciel: That's something I will never do. Sometimes, I hate fan art.

Jas: Like we care, we did watch the entire video, and the redone video. Funny thing is, one of those photos is my screen saver. Heh. Next reviewer is …That's a mouth full.

**:**

**okay so heres the thing. Sebastian's mine. BUT lucky for Raven, I'm not the jelous type. ill just get revenge and move on. sadly though my revenge is gonna have to wait until you guys get back from ur honey moon.**

**OKAY! question time! (sorry if I'm not that creative at the moment.)**

**Jas: where did you even come up with the idea of this show thingy? its amazing ^^**

**Grell: why is your favorite color red?**

**and last but not least...**

**Lexi: WHAT THE ** IS WRONG WITH YOU? I CANT BELEIVE YOU WOULD MAKE SEBASTIAN GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE WHO WASNT ME! *breaks down sobbing* wwwwwwhhhhyyyyy?**

**as for Raven. you'll get whats coming to you... (as long as has allows it. witch she should)**

Jas: Oh, well, I was in the ER and was trying to get my mind of the pain and my dad and I began playing truth or dare to try and get me thinking about anything else. And, when the doctor took forever, and we couldn't play anymore, I just started watching Black Butler on my iPod.

Grell: My favorite color is red, because it is the color of passion, and love, and it's such a bri-

Raven: *smashes book into head* Shut it! If you want to know why, just go rewatch episode 5 or 6 I'm not sure which one.

Lexi: Sebastian asked me to do it, so, if you're going to get upset, do it to anyone but me.

Jas: That's all the reviews I got! Thank you all for reading, and, I saw I got a lot of reviews for my other story while writing this. Thanks so much! I appreciate it! Well, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Jas: Augh, too…much…sugar! *Throws up in bucket*

Lexi: Never again! *Passes out on to ground.*

Ciel: Can someone explain what happened to them?

Raven: *Puts new bucket in front of Jasmine* Their church youth group was hosting a party at Amazing Jake's, and they hit the desert table a couple dozen times, and this is the result. You should've seen them when they went on the go-charts and spinning tea cups. Jasmine almost threw up on both of those.

Jas: Never again! *throws up*

Raven: So today, while they clean out their systems, Ciel, Sebastian and I will be in charge, any objections?

Everyone else" *raises hand*

Raven: No? Good, let's go to our first reviewer! Monochrome Demon! Great to hear from you again!

**Monochrome Demon:**

**Adone: *Faints from epicness***

**Moku: *Sweat drop* Why would YOU faint? Your a guy, not some Fan-girl. I was supposed to do that!**

**Adone: *Out cold***

**Moku: *Sigh* Anyways, Bravo to you Ms Jasmine! (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong) **

**Here are some dares we'd love to see:**

**Ciel, your my fav character (This is Moku), so I shall let you choose anyone in the game and let you decide their punishment.**

**Will, we wanna ask you something: Who do you like more as a friend, Grell or Undertaker?**

**Sebastian...*Cough cough* You have to do a pole dance for someone of your choice...(This was Adone's idea!) Your penalty will be Ravens choice again.**

**Grell, pretend to be Will for a while. Penalty is to dye your hair purple. XD**

**Alois, did you enjoy the coffin? Anyways, we dare you to dress up like a maid from that one episode and be a flirty with Claude. Penalty is do the dare as a guy. (Serious-like)**

**Claude, (Don't let Raven hear or see any of this) we dare you to have a "private chat" with Raven and make Sebastian all jealous-like. YOU DON'T GET A PENALTY!**

**Jaz, we don't know if you take dares, but we dare you to "torture" your favorite character. Penalty is to do it to Raven.**

**Moku: Oh! We also loved your other story :)**

**Adone: *Having a dream, then gets a nose bleed***

**Moku: Ooohh that's not good. Well, good luck to all of you! *Picks up Adone and walks into the shadows***

Sebastian: How very mainly, passing out, just like Bocchan.

Ciel: Shut up!

Raven: Ok, Ciel, what game do you want someone to play.

Ciel: *grins* Have you ever heard of the milk challenge?

Raven: Yea, actually, Jasmine tried it a couple months bacj.

Jas: Never again! *throws up*

Raven: *Sigh* Anyway, yes, I do know what it is.

Ciel:*grins* Oh Alois! Would you be so kind as to do this wonderful challenge!

Alois: Depends, what is it?

Raven: *Sigh* This isn't a good idea. *Looks to Alois* Here's what you gotta do, you take a gallon of milk, an chug.

Alois: That's it?

Raven: That's it.

Alois: What did Jasmine get sick?

Raven: *Shrugs* I have no idea, but, she did.

Jasmine: Don't do it! *throws up*

Raven: *sigh* I gotta get another bucket. *leaves and comes back holding bucket, and gallon of milk* You gonna do it?

Alois: *Shrugs* Sure. *takes milk, and chugs*

_**Ten minutes later….**_

Alois/Jasmine: *groaning on the floor, throwing up*

Sebastian: *Sigh* Maybe the milk was a bad idea.

Raven: Agreed. *Switches buckets* It would be nice to have some help. *Eye brow twitches*

Sebastian: Sorry, Claude is Alois' demon, not me.

Raven: *Glares at Claude* Get your lazy ass over here!

Claude: *sigh* Very well. *Walks over*

Sebastian: I'd rather not do a pole dance again, Raven, what would the penalty be?

Raven: *thinks about it* Well, I'll couch you for a good week.

Ciel: That's the best thing you could come up with.

Raven: Wait for it….*looks to Sebastian*

Sebastian: *look of horror*

Ciel: Wow, I had no idea that was such a big deal.

Raven: It wouldn't be, if it wasn't for the fact that the dogs sleep in the living room, plus, they like to scare the cats away. *Evil grin*

Sebastian: I'll do the pole dance. *Grabs Raven*

Raven: HEY! WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Sebastian: You are my wife, aren't you? *Smirks* _You _should be the only one who sees me doing a pole dance.

Raven: HEY! I CHANGE MY MIND! HELP!

Sebastian: *Closes door behind them*

Ciel: William, answer the question.

William: I'd rather be friends with Undertaker. He's the best of the best, after all.

Grell: Oh, William, why must you be so cold! *Dramatic faint. Wakes up* And, I'll dye my beautiful hair purple.

Ciel: Why?

Grell: Because, it's time to branch out a bit for myself. I mean, I've had this hair color for over a thousand years! Surely I can change it's color every once in a while.

Raven: *from other room* SOMEONE HELP!

Ciel: Before this entire place goes to hell, Claude, go get Raven so you can do the dare.

Claude: *nods and leaves*

_**Minutes later…**_

Raven: THANK YOU! *Hugs Claude* You are my savior!

Sebastian: *eyes glow and grabs Raven* Do. NOT. Touch. Her.

Claude: She was hugging me, not the other way around.

Sebastian: *growls, and tackles*

Ciel: I'm getting flash backs.

Raven: Men are idiots.

Ciel: You do know we have male readers, right?

Raven: You act as if I care.

Ciel: Forgive her, she's had bad experiences with men.

Raven: I'm going to kill Jasmine.

Jasmine: NEVER AGAIN! *throws up*

Raven: Ok, next reviewer! Naruko Uzu! Good to hear from you!

**Naruko Uzu:**

***is looking at some pictures* If you really was in Vegas for the wedding... You rather not know what happen. It'll save some of your dignity.(P.S. I really do live in Vegas)**

**Now Ciel, I'm a bored Fox Demon. This is also truth or dare. What do you expect? Some sympathy? Like that gonna happen.**

**Raven, not ALL Fox Demon steal food and other stuff from wolves. Well I certainly don't. I get along with wolves, cats, and SOME dogs. Not all though. They mangy mutts are really annoying most of the times. **

**Sebastian, have you ever meet Lucifer? Or any other high ranking demon? **

**Now that I think about. Lucifer owes me money! Bastard thinks 'cause I got kicked out hell he doesn't owe me my money. I won that money fair and scare during the every 100 year poker tournament for Demons/Reapers/Angels. Only time we can actually not try to kill eachother... Back on topic!**

**I have some dares today! *cackles* **

**Claude, I triple dog dare you to Tap Dance for me. Along with being my butler for 3 chapters. (Please Jasmine? I'll give you the pictures of some embarrassing things that happen in Vegas and 5 free spa treatments from yours truly! I'm can do wonderful massages as well)**

**Penalty: None**

**Ciel, I triple dog dare you to sing I'm a Barbie Girl by Aqua in a skimpy bathing suit. A GIRL skimpy bathing suit. With cat ears and tail.**

**Penalty: Spend 596 hours watching my most M-Rated thoughts that even Claude would have a nosebleed. And most ** producers won't ever release. (Or if Jasmine is being really sadistic when she upload the chapter. She can make him do both)**

**Grell, I dare you to go on a girls night out with me.**

**Penalty: None**

**Now for more questions!**

**Sebastian, don't lie. You were to born on 'that'(or raised) in part of Hell. And those are SO hooker shoes. If not. Then there female high-heel boots... Kinky high-hell boots. Now be honest and tell me the truth! And please tell me who your parents were. (I can tell if ya' lying! One of the many perks for being a Fox Demon. And if ya' lie. You get 2 cups of holy water on you.) **

**I'm sorry if some of this are... sadistic, but I'm bored. No interesting souls to make contracts with. Things don't really interest me... **

**Now thing. I'm gonna go make that bastard Lucifer give me my money! Who cares if I'm been kicked out of Hell! He owes me my money. *gets all sorts of weapons and other items. Opens up a gate to Hell* I see ya' guys next chapter! *starts running into the Gates of Hell while cackling madly***

**-In Lucifer castle-**

**Lucifer: Why do I have the sudden urge to cover my private area? Along with screaming like a little girl and hiding from a certain blonde hair, blue eyed fox?**

Raven: You o realize that some of my closest friends are dogs, don't you?

Sebastian: I've been trying to get her away from those mutts, but, she refuses.

Raven: Cause I'm a good friend!

Sebastian: Yes, I've actually met Lucifer on several occasions. My grandfather was a fallen angel after all. You might have to work hard to get that money back, Lucifer is very greedy when it comes to that kind of thing. Also, will I be seeing you at the next 100 year poker game? I was planning on taking Raven.

Raven: God help me.

Claude: Fine. *tap dances* And do I really have to be their butler?

Raven: YES! Hand over those pictures!

Ciel: I-I am not doing either!

Raven: *sigh* Since it's hard enough to get you to change, I'll just lock you in the closet and play the videos. *Grabs a screaming Ciel, and tosses him in the closet*

_**596 hours later….**_

Raven: *opens closet door* Ciel's dead! *not in a worried tone, more like a 'this-just-happened' tone*

Sebastian: I'm guessing from blood loss?

Raven: You guess right. Now, answer the question!

Sebastian: I was NOT born in that part of hell, but, I did visit often, I had a cousin who was born and raised there. And they are NOT hooker shoes! They were gifts that my cousin gave me, I kinda had to keep 'em. As for my parents, why would you care? They aren't any of your concern.

Raven: Good luck with Lucifer. Next reviewer! Valerie Michaelis!

**Valerie Michaelis: **

**lexi i dare you to list to drocell sing london bridge is falling daow (that's the song he sings) for 3 hours.**

**the penalty is have him turn you into a doll and let ur sister play dolls with you.**

**XD hope you enjoy.**

Raven: Lexi's still a little out of it, we'll get him to do it…Eventually. Next reviewer! That Annoys Me! Are you a new reviewer? Or have you reviewed before, I forget.

**That Annoys Me:**

**wow! this is great! now for some dares and stuffs!**

**Alois: why must you be such an adorable psycho? and btw, you have a cute voice!**

**Ciel: be NICE to alois (bum bum bummmmm!)**

**The Triplets: speak up more it's good to voice your opinions. **

**Claude: at a random time during the chapter, dance to "matryoshka" (look up a 'gumi' ver. if you are look it up)**

**Lexi: Wear a dress of lizzy's choice**

**i'm tired so that's all... even though it's noon O.o**

Triplets: **(sorry, I forgot their names, and am too lazy to Google. Heh) **We prefer silence.

Alois: THANK YOU! I AM HAPPY NOW! *throws up again*

Ciel: NEVER!

Raven: You have to Ciel, and when did you wake up?

Ciel: A couple seconds ago.

Raven: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO CLEAN THAT BLOOD OUT OF THE WALLS!

Ciel: No, not like I really care. Anyway, I refuse to be nice.

Raven: Do it, or I'll hurt you.

Ciel: *sweat drops* Can I just not talk to him?

Sebastian: I think that works, seeing as how Ciel will probably only be mean with his words.

Raven: Fine.

Claude: Fine *dances* There.

Raven: That was stupid.

Claude: You act as if I care.

Raven: *Sigh* Lexi's still out of it.

**(Ok, this is going to piss off a lot of readers, but, my brother got into my email, and deleted EVERYTHING the only reason I got those dares done, is because I had them finished beforehand.** **I am so, so, so, sorry! Blame my idiot of a brother, to make up for it though, I am working on my Half Blooded, so, maybe I'll have a couple chapter up today. AGAIN! I am so sorry! Please do not be upset! I am, however, excepting punishments that I can use on my brother. So, send those in. BUT I may or may not actually use them, so, please be humane! I do not want to actually kill my brother, I mean, he's my brother. So, please! Forgive me, and send in a punishment! Also, send back in your dares! So sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jas: I am HORRIBLE AUTHORESS! *sobs in emo corner.*

Raven: AW! Jasmine, don't get sad! At least you're updating now, right?

Lexi: Well, she still has a bit of a sugar hang over from the other night, but, she isn't barfing ever where this time.

Jas: *sob sob*

Raven: *Sigh and pinches bridge of nose* Jasmine! Snap out of it!

Jas: I can't!

Raven: Wow, that really hit her self-esteem, didn't it?

Lexi: Wouldn't it hit yours if the entire school called your writing shit?

Raven: I guess.

Ciel: I think the readers are confused now.

Lexi: Ok, well, what had happened, someone stole Jasmine's note book, and decided to play a prank, they sent everyone a copy of her Half Blooded story. Needless to say, no one who hadn't seen Black Butler had no idea what the hell was going on in the story. The feedback was sent straight to her email, and Jasmine being Jasmine got through about half of them before she started crying. I'm actually writing this chapter today, Jasmine is with me, but, she's still depressed.

Raven: Normally, she never let's people's words get to her, but, this time, it was over a hundred or so students that sent horrible reviews on her story. Please, for her sake, send something that may, or may not cheer her up.

Lexi: She did promise to update Half Blooded tonight though, doing that normally cheers her up. So, please forgive her for not being here today, she's really upset.

Raven: I'm gonnna kill all those bastards!

Sebastian: I'll help you, as I'm sure Ciel will to as well?

Ciel: *nods* Of course, but, for now, let's just get to the reviews. Frist reviewer up is, darkironprincess17, good to hear from you again!

**darkironprincess17:**

**i'm back. Forgive me, i have been literally dead with all the work i have been doing in the past few days so i had no time to review. SO much overtime. And you complain, William. =_=" I do like 5 times as much overtime as you. **

**dare time:**

**raven, do three backflips**

**sebastian, trip her as she's doing them. I want to see how good her balance is. **

**The grell pretending to be Will dare was pretty awesome so here's one the other way around:**

**Will, pretend to be grell for a day. (remember the party? i think if you just have a sugar high, it will work ^^ and before you ask, yes i still remember)**

**penalty: laugh until your insides hurt. ~ (Jasmine you do not want this to happen! he has a nice laugh, but it's so unusual it is literally scary) **

**ciel: play whack-a-mole with 2 characters of your choice as the moles. ^^**

**that is all for now.**

Ciel: Don't worry about it, we're more worried about Jasmine.

Jas: *Still in corner*

Lexi: *Sigh* Maybe some dares will cheer our dear authoress up, alright, Raven!

Raven: *sigh* Fine. *does back flip, but, Sebastian trips her. Catches self on her hand* Sebastian!

Sebastian: *innocent smile* What? I was doing the dare.

William: NO! Please dear God! NO!

Ciel: Sorry, William, but, a dares a dare.

William: *sigh and takes three bags of sugar* Jasmine, I hope this helps. *Chugs. Freezes, and twitches, suddenly smiles* HELLO!

Everyone: Oh shit.

Lexi: LOCK HIM A CLOSET BEFORE HE GOES INSANE!

Sebastian/Claude: *grab Will, and toss him in closet*

Everyone: *Sigh of relief.*

Ciel: Ok, now that the lunatic is in the closet, I pick Alois, and Grell.

Grell/Alois: WHAT!

Lexi: You heard the man, do it!

_**One game later..**_

Grell: *walks around dizzily, and falls on to the ground*

Alois: *laughing insanely…more insanely than usual anyway*

Raven: Great, you broke them!

Ciel: You can't break something that was never fixed.

Raven:…Smart ass.

Ciel: Thank you, but, it didn't seem to cheer Jasmine up any.

Jas: *Still in corner*

Ciel: *Sigh* Damn, that made her upset.

Lexi: I'm scared!

Raven: Why the hell are you scared?

Lexi: Last time she was like this, she tackled me and my sister randomly to make herself feel- OUF!

Jas: *Tackles Lexi* That helped.

Raven: Her sadistic side comes out a bit more then she's upset. I didn't think that was possible.

Sebastian: She can get more sadistic? I thought she was pretty bad before.

Ciel: Next reviewer! Michaelis!

** Michaelis:**

**Oh man, well, here is my previous dare**

***flashback***

**Hi! hm.. I got an idea! **

**Ronald: Just to let you know, these are the same videos I tried to get you to see... :D So, I dare you to go to Youtube, look up black and yellow hair is sexuh muh friend and it should be the 1st one... in case it isn't... it is by bunnyusachan :D **

**Penalty: You have to go to Youtube and look up Ronald Knox is White and Nerdy. It is the 1st one and is by TrekkieTwilightGirl **

**I'm at school so Phoebe ain't with me! :D I love lunch time! :D sorry i can't think of anything...**

**Oh yeah...Ciel, just because u r a demon does not change the fact that you ARE the most feminine character in Kuro.**

***comeback***

**Phoebe: I wanna come see these people**

**Me: Sure, be nice to Grell**

**Phoebe: WHY? He's a reaper!**

**Me: Yeah, but he's the most awesome reaper**

**Phoebe: Fine *grumble* can i at least kill the spider demon? **

**Me: :D YES! :D :D Wait...Jas, can Phoebe come? **

**I think more people need to include Ronald in this...**

**Oh yeah, Ronald: Cake or pie? Can't pick both or none! :D **

**GrellxSebby 4ever! :D :D :D**

Lexi: There's a bit or a problem with my computer, so, sorry, no video's today. But, I'll have Jasmine look them up when she starts feeling better.

Ciel: I am not the most feminine character!

Raven: Oh sure, and having another man dress you is oh so manly, isn't it?

Ciel:…..*grumbles*

Jas: Sure, she can come on the show, I don't care. Send her over.

Ronald: I like both! Sorry _mom_ but, I can and will chose both!

Ciel: Before everyone goes crazy, next reviewer! Claudia Dionzeros! Great to hear from you again!

**Claudia Dionzeros:**

**My dear Lexi, 4 deleting those dares, u r SO dead, cos Sheila is in a bad mood lately(Ask Jas if u dun noe why) n I've decided 2 cheer her up by sending her after u. Why? Cos, n I quote: That idiot with a girly name screams so delightfully! Kekekeke... *evil laughter* N don't worry, Jas I'm sending Aislinn n Nicolas 2 keep an eye on her n pull her back when it looks like he's gonna die! Hehehehehe... *evil laughter***

Jas: Actually, it wasn't Lexi who deleted everything, it was my younger brother, who shall remain nameless, and well, let's just say, there's a reason I am under house arrest now.

Raven: I DO NOT WANT THAT LITTLE EVIL HUMAN COMING HERE!

Ciel: Agreed. But, I'm sure somewhere, Jasmine has to do something with Nic, although, I forgot what it was.

Jas: SEND HER!

Lexi: WHY!

Jas: It'll cheer me up. *smiles*

Lexi: God, I hate it when she's a sadist!

Ciel: Before said, crazy human comes barging in here, next reviewer! Er, I mean, reviewers! The wonderful duo, Psychotic and Snow!

**Psychotic and Snow:**

**Me: Hey, Jas you didn't finish the dare!**

**Snow: Get over it. I thought you were a demon, not a mouse. Oh wait...**

**Me: *glares***

**Snow: Moving on! We'll be nice today, so Ciel feel free to kick Alois' **.**

**Penalty: Eat as much cake as you can.**

**Me: Grell, you have to set up a photo shot with Will and Sebastian as the models. Penalty, $200 shopping trip.**

**Snow: Claude, smack Alois for me. That is all.**

**Me: You don't like Alois do you?**

**Snow: Not one bit.**

**Me: Right... So Undertaker, I love you but no one seems to give you things you wouldn't do so, I say you have to Spend the day handcuffed to Raven. Penalty, You have to kiss her.**

**Snow: Do you want him to die?**

**Me: Hes a reaper, he won't die easily... I don't think so anyway...**

**Snow: You think?**

**Me: *ignores***

**Snow: Right... And finaly, Jas... You can... Swap clothes with Alois for a day. Penalty, Get handcuffed to the brat, with the short type of handcuffs. No Death Note cuffs for you!**

**Me: So good luck! Your gonna need it...**

Lexi: Alright, Ciel!

Ciel: *tackles, and begins beating on poor Alois*

Lexi:….that grin on his face is really creepy.

Everyone: Agreed.

Grell: OH! Those are just both wonderful ideas!

Sebastian: *Shoves money in hand* I am not posing for any photos again.

Grell: YEA! *dashes off*

Undertaker: *grabs Raven's arm, and handcuffs them together* Sorry, I'd just rather, hehehehehe, not have you and your husband after me.

Raven: It's fine.

Lexi: I don't think it's good to handcuff Alois to Jasmine when she's normal, so, doing it now, would just be torture. So, we'll hold off on that for a bit.

Ciel: Next! tish246! Wonderful a new reviewer!

**tish246:**

**HELLO! I'm Tish and i'm a crazy yaoi fangirl *evil grin***

**Will: I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Grell!**

**Penalty: NONE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sebastian: I dare you to be locked in a cage with my dog Spotty for one hour without killing or hurting him! or and Spots loves to lick/bite people, jump on people and hump legs. (if you survive i'll let you play with my cat Sparky.)**

**Penalty: Make out with Grell. (no cat for you though)**

**Speaking of Grell, do you wanna have a girls night out with me and my friends? i know this awesome store at the mall that has a whole section dedicated to red products, shoes, dresses, make up EVERYTHING!**

**That's all i got for now!**

**See ya!**

Jas: Go yaoi fangirls!

Lexi: Great, she's getting worse *face palms.*

Sebastian: William is still hyped up on sugar in the closest. Let's just throw Grell in there. *grabs Grell, and throws in closet. Thumping and screaming can be heard*

Everyone: *nose bleed*

Jas: Augh, that's something I could've gone my whole life without hearing.

Lexi: Says the depressed yaoi fan girl.

Jas: Shut up! *back in corner*

Raven: ALEX!

Ronald: Oh shit, she used your real name. Damn, that's scary.

Sebastian: Before my beautiful wife starts destroying everything, I'll get locked up with the dog.

_**And hour later….**_

Raven: You are not coming into the house smelling like that, Sebastian!

Sebastian: Well, I can't very well get in the shower without going through the house, now can I?

Raven: *tosses out clothes and soap* There's a house on the side of the house. *slams door shut*

Lexi: That's ghetto.

Raven: I know, that's why I did it. Let's get Grell out so he can answer the question.

_**Half an hour later.**_

Grell: *limping* I'd love to go out with you!

Raven/Lexi: *On the ground, panting.

Raven: Will's a lot stronger than he looks.

Lexi:*nods* I thought Grell would be easier to get than that.

Ciel: I don't want to hear the details, next reviewer! NoruNorIcey!

**NoruNorIcey:**

**Well hello, everyone~! Icey here ^w^ I've been reading this and some of these dares...I've been laughing so hard, so I thank the other reviewers for sending them in, and our lovely Jasmine for forcing them to be done3**

**Also, can I just say something? I love Alois' obsession with licking things xD I know how that goes, every time I look at my dog, she's licking something random, not even kidding. Her favorite is our leather couch, though -.-;;**

**Also, I am a yaoi fan, but I'm keeping it mostly hetero, for the sake of thecharacters and for the sake of Lexi, I feel bad fort him, having to have delt with them all. He's probably scarred for life ;n;**

**Anyway, onto my sarijgyuweft whatever-ness~**

**I think I'll do one for each one of you...**

**Ciel:: Marry Lizzy during the chapter3 **

**Penalty:: Marry Will or Claude~ **

**Sebastian:: Switch outfits with Grell~!**

**Penalty:: Stay away from Ciel, Raven and your cats for the rest of the chapter.**

**Claude:: Profess your undying love for Jasmine at random times during the chapter.**

**Penalty:: The same, but to Alois instead xP**

**Will:: Don't insult anyone or anything for the rest of the chapter.**

**Penalty:: Eat dog poop. :3**

**Undertaker:: Stay handcuffed to Alois for the rest of the chapter and let him lick you whenever he wants.**

**Penalty:: Don't eat any biscuts, laugh, or bury anyone for the rest of the chapter.**

**Grell:: Don't speak to or about Sebastian for the rest of the chapter.**

**Penalty:: Don't speak to or about Sebastian for the rest of FOREVER. :3**

**Raven:: Cuddle with Sebastian all chapter~.**

**Penalty:: Make out with Lexi for three minutes, and use tongue. No one is allowed to harm anyone as a result of this. :3**

**Alois:: Stay handcuffed to Undertaker, but for every time you lick him, Claude is allowed to ignore you for an hour. Keep in mind that Undertaker HAS to let you if he chooses the dare.**

**Penalty:: Don't lick anyone or anything for the rest of the chapter, and don't speak to Claude for the rest of the chapter.**

**Lizzy:: Wear a plain, drab dress.**

**Penalty:: Let Alois lick you 20 times, whenever he wants.**

**Jasmine:: Don't update any of your other stories for 24 hours ((Meaning you can only update this one~! ;3))**

**Penalty:: Show us a picture of our lord authoress3 :D**

**Lexi:: Hug your least favorite character, and kiss them on the cheek.**

**Penalty:: Let Lizzy dress you up in whatever she wants.**

**I'm sorry, I love you all ;n;3**

**Also, I'm sorry if I miss anyone, but I'll be sure to get you next time around~! ;3**

**Love,**

**Icey3**

Lexi: *bangs head on desk* I can't do this anymore.

Jas: *growls, and snatches laptop away* THAT'S IT! DEPRESSED OR NOT, I AM DOING THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT THIS LEXI! **(A/N this did actually happen, and yes, Lexi was writing the first half of the chapter, but, I'm back!)**

Raven: *smirks* Someone's back to normal.

Jas: It's just to make sure Lexi doesn't make my story crash and burn. Now, GET THE ALTER READY! 

_**One hour later…**_

Ciel: I feel like I just married the sister I never had.

Lizzy: *kisses Ciel* I love you too!

Jas: *raises brow* I think the young miss has a hearing problem. Anyway! Next! Oh Sebastian!

Sebastian: NO! Not my cats!

Raven: *smacks upside the head* The cats are what you're worried about!

Sebastian: Sorry. *grabs Grell* We're changing.

Grell: *passes out from epic nose bleed*

Jas: *sigh* Raven, could you get a mop? We're going to need it.

Raven: Ok. *leaves*

Jas: *smirks and pops fingers* Feels good to be back in power.

Lexi: I wasn't doing that bad a job.

Jas: And I'm the Queen of England, next dare! CLAUDE! You better be doing that with Alois!

Claude: *Sigh* Fine. I love you so much Alois! *hugs*

Alois: *passes out*

Jas: What is it with all the men, and passing out? Either way, next!

Undertaker: I'll just take not laugh. Heheh. Opps.

Jas: *sigh* Fine, I'll grab some duct tape in a minute. Grell's currently passed out at the moment, we'll come back to that dare in a second. Raven!

Raven: *rushes to Sebastian* I have no idea where that human's mouth as been!

Lexi: OH COME ON!

Jas: She has a point.

Sebastian: I rather like this dare.

Raven: *blushes*

Alois: Since Undertaker didn't do the dare, I don't. *smiles sweetly.*

Lizzy: I'm already dressing like Ciel!

Raven: *hands out dress* At least it's a dress.

Jas: Ok, a couple things wrong with that dare. I promised a friend of mine that I'd update Half Blooded while he's in the hospital, he's getting his tonsils removed, and I don't want to break the promise. Two, I don't want to give out my picture, no offense to any one, but, I just don't like the idea of my photo floating around on the internet. Sorry.

Lexi: GOOD LUCK JOHNNY! And I told you, Jasmine would keep her promise!

Jas: Johnny's the boy getting the surgery. Anyway! Next!

Lexi: I have to hug and kiss the doll guy! *faints*

Jas: *face palm* How manly. Next reviewer! Princess Camille Phantomhive! Thanks for reviewing again!  
><strong>Princess Camille Phantomhive:<strong>

**(Here's a re-send of the dares~)**

**Ali: Oh, that was funny XD**

**Viv: Our night with Ciel was... fun XD**

**Ali: Hehehehe, it was... Anyways! Here's the dares!**

**Ciel- Okay, now you have to do the freaking dare! Everyone, this is for Ciel's eyes only. Pretend you're in love with Sebastian, and at the end of the chapter,.. Okay, everyone else can now look. Have fun! And ... XD**

**Lexi- Sorry about last time... Here, this time, just let Jas kick you in the shin.**

**Raven- Hehehe, make Sebby sleep on the couch tonight!**

**Ali: Okay, I can't wait for more!**

Ciel: Our night together was traumatizing.

Jas: Great to hear! Now, do the dare we aren't allowed to see!

Ciel: *pales* I have to wait a while.

Jas: *shrugs* Ok. Oh, and Lexi? *Kicks in shin*

Lexi: OW! What the hell woman!

Jas: *glares* Don't. Call. Me. Woman! *Kicks again*

Lexi: I'm sorry!

Raven: Gladly, he always brings those stupid cats into the room, it's hard to sleep when they keep hissing at me every time I move!

Sebastian: It's only because they know you're a wolf demon.

Raven: Like that makes me feel any better!

Jas: Next reviewer! SebastionMichaelisForLife! Great to meet you!

Sebastian: That's an interesting screen name.

**SebastionMichaelisForLife:**

**It's me again and I forget to mention my demon Lilly**

**Lilly: hi guys and CIEL I LOVE YOU but i'm making you do a dare**

**Me: Now to the dares since sebby and raven are back and I added new ones *evil smirk* STILL LOVE YOU SEBBY**

**Sebby- kiss me for an hour**

**Raven- dye your hair pink again**

**Lexi- cross dress again**

**Ciel- sex with alois**

**Me: sebby you will be MINE! Oh and NO PENTALYS**

Jas: *grins* I love my sadistic readers, they make this ten times more fun!

Lexi: *groans* I hate dresses! *grabs from Lizzy, and leaves to change*

Raven: *eyes widen* NO! NO! NO! NO! *sobs*

Sebastian: *Sigh* When this chapter is over, and my wife stops crying will you receive you kiss. *tries to comfort Raven*

Ciel: I will not!

Jas: Faint than, cause that's the only way you're getting out of this.

Alois: *grabs Ciel* Let's go! *drags away*

Jas: I feel a nose bleed coming on.

Lexi: *comes in* I feel like I should start going to school in this. *wearing same red dress as before.*

Jas: *grins* It would get the attention off of me for a whie.

Lexi: Shut up.

Jas: I love you too, bro. Next reviewer! angelsweet2011! Lovely name by the way.

**angelsweet2011:**

**(Since you had email problems, I'll send my dares again.)**

**Hello all! Oh boy, my first truth or dare. This should be fun. :3**

**Ciel: You have to dress up like Sven from Black Cat for two chapters.**

**Penalty: You have to dress up like a girl for three chapters.**

**Sebastian: You must be locked in a room full of annoyingly affectionate dogs for one hour.**

**Penalty: You must kill a cat.**

**Grell: You have to wear something besides red. It can be any other color except any thing that falls under the red category. (You can keep your beautiful hair though. ;P )**

**Penalty: None. You have to do it.**

**That's all for now. I'll come back with a few questions next time. :)**

Jas: Sorry about the email thing, I'm on lock down now because I got back at my brother for deleting everything, so, updates for Half Blooded will be coming a lot quicker than before.

Ciel: Google isn't coming up with anything with those words, I just keep getting pictures of actual black cats. Can't do the dare, so sorry. *Sighs in relief*

Sebastian: My leg was humped for an hour straight by that other dog, Spotty, I've done that dare already.

Grell: *sigh* Fine, I'll go with purple.

Jas: Next reviewer! JustACielFan! Great to hear from you again, my friend!

**JustACielFan:**

**When the three pople get unblind folded show them the pisture from last time and let everyone watch the whole video (Kuroshitsuji 2) and also there is suppose to be a red box that says (New video here redone!) at the original video click that sometimes double click if it won't show up then let everyone watch the video! (Kuroshitsuji 2 (Remade(HD) )**

**I was about to copy down my whole review but I'll just stick with this:**

**Ciel:What kind of demon are you?**

**Black Butler people!: Was black butler a show or real life?**

**Ciel: Do you have more than one eye patch if so did you change them at all in black butler seasons 1 and 2?**

**Ciel and Alois: Do you guys have siblings?**

**Ciel: What are your top 10 secrets?**

**(But still please read my review from last time! Just type truth or dare black butler style click on your reviews for your story goto the 2nd page and find my review that starts with "Yes thats the right one" and read the review and put it on your next chapter if it isn't there goto page 3!)**

Jas: In all honesty, your last dare took my over an hour to try and do last time, seeing as how I don't have a mouse, and my hand kept slipping, can I just skip it? If not, it's fine, but, I really don't feel like spending an hour staring a Youtube page. And everyone saw the video already.

Lexi: I have to admit, they were both entertaining. Hehehe.

Ciel: SHUT UP! Oh, and I am a panther demon **(A/N I just really like panthers, heh.) **

Everyone: We're here and answering questions, what do you think?

Ciel: I have only two, but, I only changed them when one gets covered in blood, which happens more often then you'd think. And no, I am an only child.

Alois: I had my little brother, but, Hanna ate his soul.

Ciel: They wouldn't be secretes if I told, now, would they?

Jas: Alright, next reviewer! Maggie Michaelis! Her review is short, sweet and too the point. And I think Ciel will love this one.

**Maggie Michaelis:**

**since there was the whole email thing. Here's my dare again**

**"HI ! I just have one dare cause I really want this to happen**

**Ciel- give Alois one of your famous ** slaps XD**

**Your welcome Ciel**

**BYE !"**

Ciel: YES! *smacks Alois* Thank you!

Jas: Next reviewer! DeadlyNightmareTrio13!

**DeadlyNightmareTrio13:**

**Huh, the triplets are there... You can forget our dare for the triplets to be there! Since they already on! But keep everything in our dares the same!**

Jas:…No dares, no nothing. Sorry everyone.

Ciel: I should be a bit grateful.

Jas: Next reviewer! That Annoys Me!

**That Annoys Me:**

**That Annoys Me:yeah, i was a new reviewer^^**

**And Jas, the triplet's names are Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury...**

**And It's okay lexi is still out of it... but he better do his dare.. *evil face* and... that thing with your bro must have been annoying, Jas...**

**Onto some dares, yay!**

**All: watch the song "story of a poor blue rabbit" by KAITO... with subs so you know what it's saying... and tell me if you think it's messed up that that's my fave s0ng... and... can my OC Sierra come on? she for some reason likes ti tease practically everyone except Finny and Alois btw, she's a cat demon Later... WTH is with me being extremely tired at nooon!**

Jas: Again, we can't do the dares unless you resend them in. Sorry, so, Lexi gets off free this time. And yoututbe isn't working for me at the moment, so, I'll look it up later. And thanks for the names! And being tired at noon? Yea, that's a little weird. And sure, she can come on.

Ciel: Next reviewer! GRELL!

Grell: Yes?

Jas: why are you reviewing!

Grell: Cause I can.

**Madame Grell:**

**How disappointing. None of my dares were done! Well, I have a dare for all of the reviewers now- I dare you all to write in plain English. No random numbers, no incorrect spellings, no bloody internet slang! Some of us are still stuck in the Victorian era and can't understand heads or tails of it! Honestly...**

**Penalty: Don't review! HAH!**

**Now, Sebby Dear~**

**I dare you to spend the rest of the day in nothing but black lace panties.**

**Penalty: Be my butler for a whole day! And you have to do whatever I say! **

**Ciel, I dare you to eat a spider in front of Claude.**

**Penalty: Get two tarantulas and let them crawl all over you.**

**Alois: I'm too scared to dare you...**

**Lizzie: Wear something absolutely not cute and in an ugly shade of green-brown for a day.**

**Penalty: Kiss Alois!**

**I'm such a bad girl~! **

**Hugs~!**

**Grell Sutcliff**

Jas: Hear that readers? No more typing in text! Only real words!

Sebastian: Thank God this is the last review. *Goes and changes*

Jas: BLIND FOLD GET ME A BLIND FOLD!

Everyone else: *passes out from embarrassment.*

Ciel: *eats spider* Done.

Jas: You did that way to easily.

Ciel: *Shrugs* When you're a demon, you see a lot worse.

Lizzy: *kisses Alois* There!

Jas: GRELL! Stay off the computer! Other than that, please, review! And I should get a chapter for two up for Half Blooded! Thanks so much for all your support, and reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Jas: I've decided to do the chapter for this story, before I put the last chapter up for Half Blooded. Let you all suffer! Mahahahaha!

Raven: Please forgive her, she's had wayyyyy to many skittles, and M and M's for that matter. *Glares at Maximum Phantomhive* Thanks oh so much for the M and M's.

Jas: Be nice Rea.

Raven: How can I be nice! You almost got me killed twice in that other story of yours!

Jas: True, but, you're alive here, aren't you? *Grins*

Raven: *sigh* Let's get to the dares.

Jas: Right! First up! Princess Camille Phantomhive!

**Princess Camille Phantomhive: **

**(Lol, I'm noticing a hell of a lot of reviews XD)**

**Ali: Hey guys! Amazing chapter, as always. Again, so sorry about all this crap in your life right now, Jas! Sending you hugs from Houston! Now, dares~**

**Ciel: DAMNIT BOY! DO my freaking dare! *only for Ciel's eyes* Act. Like. You. Have. A Crush. On. Your. Demonic. BUTLER. Then kiss him at the end of the chapter. No penalty. YOU AREN'T ESCAPING THIS, PHANTOMHIVE!**

**Sebastian: Come spend the night with Viv and Me. Don't worry. You'll be safe. *cough not really cough***

**Ali: THat's all I got for now. Ciao!**

Jas: Thank you! I am feeling much better now than I was before, thanks to all of my beautiful reviewers! (Handsome if you're a guy, heh). And, Lexi is currently out right now, (He can't come over and help me with reviews until I'm out of house arrest sorry if you guys had dares for him) he will be back in a month when I get out.

Raven: Care to explain?

Jas: My little brother decided to get into my laptop, and mess with all my files, so, I put blue dye in his shampoo, and now, I grounded for a month. But, that just gives me more time to update stories! Now, oh Mr. Phantomhive! READ YOUR DARE!

Ciel: I hate you so much.

Jas: And she loves you too, I'm sure.

Sebastian:…..I'm scared.

Everyone else: *burst out laughing*

Sebastian: I'm serious! Those two have given us some of the worse dares!

Jas: Don't worry, he'll be coming over, next reviewer! ILoveGagaAndMichael!

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

**Sebastian: Have sex with Grell.**

**Penalty: Have sex with Grell.**

Everyone: 0.o

Raven: *leaves*

Sebastian: RAVEN! *chases after*

Grell: *passed out from nose bleed.*

Jas: *sigh* Consider it done, he'll do it when the chapters over. Next! The wonderful tish246!

**tish246:**

**Hiya! **

**Ciel: I love you so you can hit/slap/kick/beat up Alois.**

**i have a question for Sebastian and Claude: How the heck do you keep all those silverware up you sleeves? Do you have hidden pockets or something?**

**Grell: You may give any character a full body make over. **

**Undertake: Where a pink frilly dress for the rest of the chapter. And die your hair pink. *evil grin***

**William: Pole dance. **

**penalty give grell and lap dance. **

**that's all i got. and Jas i'm sorry about your brother and those kids at school.**

Jas: Thanks, and it's fine.

Ciel: THANK YOU! *beats Alois*

Claude: A magician never reveals his secretes.

Jas: Sebastian is trying to calm Raven down, so, can't ask him.

Ciel: I asked him, he said the same thing as Claude. *Continues to beat Alois*

Jas: Next reviewer!...GRELl! Damn it! Stay off the computer!

Grell: Well, I'm sorry that I wanted my review!

**Madame Grell:**

**Oh~ SEBAS-CHAN~!**

***almost dies of nosebleed***

**That was without a doubt the high point of a century~!**

**And please, don't worry about your bratty school mates. One girl to another- I used to be teased all the time for my transsexuality, but now all of the Reapers who teased me are my underlings! That's right, I get to boss them around and they have to respect me! It's a great feeling. Success truly is the greatest revenge. Promise me you'll succeed, mkay~? **

**Oh, and to the rest of you~ I bet you were hoping I forgot to dare you, weren't you~?**

**Claude, I dare you to spend a whole day praising Sebastian as your superior!**

**Penalty: You have to babysit five little girls and play Barbie dolls with them. All. Day. Long. And Alois doesn't qualify as a little girl. In this case, anyway.**

**Alois, I finally think I've found a dare for you! I dare you to listen to the song "Friday" on loop for a day. And no breaks! And you aren't allowed to forfeit by suicide.**

**Penalty: You can't read any yaoi for a month.**

**Sebastian, I dare you to wear the Tenth Doctor's outfit.**

**Penalty: None. So you HAVE to wear it!**

**Lizzie, I dare you to cut your hair boyishly short!**

**Penalty: Beat Ciel in a fencing match.**

**Ciel, I dare YOU to act like a girl all day.**

**Penalty: Go on a date with Undertaker.**

**Will, my previous dare remains- wear something as flamboyant as I do!**

**No penalty!**

**Hugs~**

**Grell Sutcliff**

Jas: Aw, Grell, you're sweet.

Grell: Well, it's true.

Jas: Ok, again, thank you all for the wonderful support. Now, dares!

Claude: If the _all mighty _Sebastian was here, I would.

Grell: I don't see why he makes such a fuss over that stupid half breed. *crosses arms, and turns away*

Jas: Maybe because she's his husband? Anyway, Alois, what's your dare?

Alois: Yoai is gone. If I can't forfeit by suicide, I will forever be scared.

Jas: Hand over all the yoai manga you have, Alois. *Holds out hand*

Alois: *sighs, and hands over thirty books*

Jas: *looks over* Hey, I've read this one! *holds up Junjo Romantica* I love it!

Alois: I know right!

Ciel: *shivers* While they talk about that, let's get to Grell's other dares. I'll go on a date with Undertaker, I am done with acting like a girl.

Lizzy: NO! I can't do either!

Jas: *tackles and cuts hair* There! NO bitching!

Lizzy: *sobs*

Jas: Sebastian will be right back, **(plus, I can't find the damn outfit anywhere on Google! Sorry!)** Next reviewer! Naruko Uzu!

**Naruko Uzu:**

**-Currently counting money- Heheh~ poor fool got his money stolen from a fox~ Hehehehe~ -puts all the money in her Kimono sleeve-**

**Sorry I didn't review last chapter. I was... busy making Lucifer life miserably~ Hehehehe~ Oh! Jasmine here are the pictures from your time in Vegas~ Only YOU can see them. If someone else tries to see them... They have face me that has just drink lots of coffee and eaten lots of candy.**

**Now for dares~**

**Ciel: Sing I'm a Barbie Girl by Aqua in a skimpy girl bathing suit in front of an audience**

**Penalty: None(You can't faint either or Alois can lick you for 5 hours straight)**

**Undertaker: Teach me how to hold a death sythe like yours~ **

**Penalty: None**

**Sebastian: Cluck like a chicken every time someone says Sebastian and Sebby-chan**

**Penalty: None**

**Claude: Be. My. Butler.**

**Penalty: None**

**Now question time~**

**Jasmine-sama can I be in the story?~ Please?~ I'll give a week vacation to Disney World~ All expenses paid~**

**Um, that all I got. So see ya'~**

**-goes into custom made coffin made by Undertaker- Mmm comfy~**

Jas: Thanks for pictures. *snatches them away* I'm burning these

Ciel: FINE! 

_**One song later….**_

Everyone: *on the floor, crying from laughter*

Jas: I-I can't believe h-he did it!

Undertaker: Of course I'll teach you.

Jas: Sure you can be in the story! P M me about it, and we'll figure something out! And Sebastian will do the dare! Can someone get those two!

Ciel: Will you come with me? I don't want Raven to kill me.

Jas: Sure.

*Both walk down hall to Raven's room. Moaning can be heard. Ciel and Jas look at each other, and open the door*

Raven: Faster damn it!

Sebastian: I think we have an audience. *turns and looks at Ciel and Jasmine*

Ciel/Jas: *pass out*

_**Three hours later….**_

Jas: I don't care! I will never get that image out of my mind!

Raven: You should've knocked. *Shrugs*

Sebastian: Bocchan still hasn't woken up, I'm worried.

Jas: He's lucky than!

Claude: I'll be your butler.

Jas: Before anyone asks any questions on what either of us saw, we'll go to the review! Claudia Dionzeros! Great to hear from you!

**Claudia Dionzeros:**

**Ok, since my last dares were lost, I'll just repost it. So every1, brace yourselves 4... THE UNHOLY LIST OF DARES! MWAHAHA!**

**Ash: AHEM! U 4got about me!**

**Me: Sorry! Ash here will b helping me out later cos I've got a great surprise**

**2 spring on everyone so when I'm busy, she'll take over!**

**Ash: Back 2 the dares already!**

**Me: Kk! 1. Sebastian: kiss Raven till she faints.**

**2. Raven: feel free 2 beat up anybody in the room.**

**3. Ciel: Kiss Sheila!**

**Ash: Sorry 4 interrupting, but u do noe Shay will just strangle him, right? So why r u still asking them 2 kiss?**

**Me: *evil smirk* Cos Cammie isn't there! 3, Claude, when Raven wakes up, kiss her in front of Sebastian! N yes, Sebby, u can beat him up afterwards.**

**4, Will, beat Grell up.**

**5, Grell, flirt with Alois like u do with Sebas-chan!**

**6, Jasmine, kiss Nicolas! He's done so much 4 ur demons so reward him already!**

**7, Alois, since u like licking so much, lick the floor!**

**8, finally, I'll reveal the great surprise! By right, I should wait till last chapter, but I can't wait. Undertaker, everybody, u're gonna love this joke, cos it's the truth!**

**Sheila Diablos is, a - HUMAN! YES! I noe! But u all just assumed she was a demon cos of her full name which means Girl Devil! N... 2 think... fufufu... *giggle* U all were scared *giggle* of a mere IMMORTAL HUMAN MAGE! *laughing* Yes! That's wat she is! Shay is so powerful cos she belongs 2 a line of powerful mages who is immortal thanx 2 their continual use of magic! I played along with Sheila being demon cos it sounded hilarious! HAHAHAHA! *speechless with laughter***

**Ash: While this may sound crazy, yes, wad A.D says is true! I mean, I'm her twin n I'm human! Our parents were human mages 2! Fufufu...*giggles* HAHAHA!**

**Me: N b4 I 4get, at the request of a certain Earl n authoress, here's Sheila!**

**Sheila: *yell* WAT DO U MEAN I'M HUMAN? I HATE U! I'LL KILL U!**

**Me: *cowers* Erm Shay, it's not me u should kill. It's Alois.**

**Sheila: All right! I'll kill that bastard 4 kissing me! *stalks towards Alois***

**Me n Ash: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**-Since A.D n Ash r 2 busy laughing away at probably the greatest joke of their lifetimes, I, Nic will sign off 4 the crazy couple. Have fun!-**

**P.S. Lexi, from wat I've been told, Jas thinks u'll attempt 2 kill me. Please note that if u try 2 do so, Sheila n Aislinn will both try 2 kill u. But then, u probably won't b able 2. Ask Jas why u won't b a match 4 me.**

Jas: Damn…. But, ok. *kisses Nic* There, is he happy? Cause, I rather like being single.

Sebastian: Done. *kisses Raven*

Jas: She can hold her breath for over five minutes. I hope you know that.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Raven: *fainted*

Sebastian: *picks Raven up, and places on couch* There, I'm happy with my work.

Jas: Raven will do that dare when she wakes up.

Ciel: I don't wanna die!

Jas: Don't care! *tosses into the closet with Sheila* there. *dusts off hands* Now, next dare! Oh William!

William: *Grabs Grell* We'll be right back. *Drags out*

Alois: Of course I'll lick the floor! *licks the floor* There!

Jas: Gross.

Undertaker: *breaks out laughing*

Jas: *eye twitches* I'll let you know now, that little brat didn't scare me. At all. Actually, does she remember when I pinned her to the ground, and wouldn't let her up?

Sebastian: Is it wise to tease a immortal?

Jas: You do know I don't care, right?

Sebastian: Point taken, next reviewer! angelsweet2011!

**angelsweet2011:**

**Just go to Google Images and type in 'Black Cat Sven'. It worked for me. I still want Ciel to do the dare. :3**

**Sebastian: The name you have was given to you by Ciel, right? Do you even have a real name?**

**Dare Time!**

**Jas: Eat this entire bag of Skittles. *hands you a bag of Skittles***

**Penalty: Pelt your favorite character with said Skittles.**

**Lexi: Openly flirt with Raven.**

**Penalty: Let Undertaker place you in a coffin for 3 hours.**

**Ciel: Eat a whole cake by yourself.**

**Penalty: None**

**That's all for now. Don't let Raven kill me for giving Jasmine Skittles. _**

Raven:I won't kill you, but, I may kill Maximum. She gave Jasmine _and _Sebastian M and M's. do you have any idea how hard it is to get Sebastian off of me when he has a sugar rush?

Jas: My eyes still burn. *rubs eyes* Anyway, to the dare Ciel got!

Ciel: I was actually expecting this to be something slutty, thank God it's just a suit. *goes and changes* It's not bad, but, not really my style.

Sebastian: Yes, I have a real name, but, I am not going to tell a simple human was it is.

Jas: SKITTLES! *eats* nom nom nom *chokes*

Raven: Augh, not again! *hits Jasmine on the back*

Jas: *coughs* Thanks. Lexi isn't here, and won't be for the next month.

Ciel: I'll happily eat that cake.

_**An hour later….**_

Ciel: NEVER AGAIN! *throws up*

Sebastian: This is why I never let him eat the entire cake.

Jas: Next reviewer! Maximum Phantomhive!

Raven: YOU! *chokes* YOU gave them the skittles! And the M and M's, I will kill you!

Sebastian: *pulls Raven off and holds her* I'll hold her down until she calms down.

**Maximum Phantomhive:**

**Hi! I agree with Grell! People honestly have to stop typing with weird numbers and misspelling words do much the review doesn't make sense. **

**Dares: Everyone: I dare you all to make Jasmin feel better**

**All demons: I dare you to kill whoever made Jasmin sad. They are technically not characters so... They must all die by butter knives! *laughs like Light Yagami when going crazy***

**Ciel: ...Love you!...**

**Bassy: ...Love you!...**

**Will: ...**

**Grell: Love you!...**

**Claude:...**

**Alois: I love you! I dare you to dance like Claude did when he was setting up the table in episode one I think.**

**Undertaker: please make me a coffin. *gives respected amount of pounds* I like black and neon green. Thanks! **

**Jasmine: feel better :)**

**Raven: cross dress for the rest of the chapter**

**Lexi: :l haha Rae called you by your first name... She's mad at you... Anyways. I dare you to lick Alois's tongue. Heehee XD if Lexi was a manga character that would be yaoi :) **

**Feel better Jasmine! Those idiots should die! Great job on the chapter it was funny**

Jas: Thank you! I am very happy that I am getting all this support.

All the demons: We'll gladly do it.

Grell: I love you too!

Ciel:…

Sebastian:…..

Undertaker: *takes money* Black and neon green, correct? I'll get working on it.

Raven: I kinda already cross dress, so, I'm good. And, unfortunately, Lexi isn't here, so, sorry.

Jas: thanks again, next reviewer! Phantom Thief Fee!

**Phantom Thief Fee:**

**Okay, I am officially annoyed. So Brina has full rain. Take it away Brina.**

**Brina: Okay3 So, Sebby will be put in a closet with very angry and very drunk ladies, men if you feel like it, and he must stay there for an hour. Ciel must pretend to love Alois, and vice versa. And you both must be dressed like you just got married. Ciel in a dress, Alois in a tux. And Raven and Jasmine must switch personalities for at least thirty minutes. Undertaker, disect Claude. Sebastian, share a joke with us. Anyway, that's all, I gotta go reap some souls now so Will doesn't kill me.**

Jas: Sebastian! *throws in closet*

Ciel: *Faints*

Raven: When he wakes up, we'll get him to do the dare.

Undertaker: Thank you so much, but, I have already done such a task, and there is no need to gut him like a fish, once again.

Raven: Jasmine and I act a lot like already, so, no problem!

Jas: Sebastian is getting mauled by some drunk woman. Now, next reviewer! Monochrome Demon!

**Monochrome Demon:**

**Adone: Ooh, I shouldn't let sis see this little message *Hides chapter with powers* Anyways, I wonder what I should send in this time...(Evil smirk) Here are some things:**

**Ciel, I dare you to dress up in a cat outfit and do the Cat daddy for Sebastian 8D Your penalty will be Alois's choice.**

**Sebastian and Claude, (Again, don't let Raven see) I dare you two to fight over Raven and do anything to get on her nerves. The first to get her to snap or something gets to torture the loser. Penalty will be Ravens choice (Yes, she has BEASTY punishments)**

**Grell, I dare you to give Alois a SERIOUS make over. Do it any way you please (Just make it neither hilarious or embarrassing) :) NO PENALTY.**

**Alois, I dare you to throw yourself into a Fan-Girl mob and do whatever they say tot half an hour. NO PENALTY.**

**Raven, I dare you to (Don't let Jasmine see or hear any of this) prank or ** off Jasmine to the point where she wants to murder someone. (You're a half demon, you can take a few blows, right?) Penalty will be Sebastian's choice.**

**Adone: Fox demons...Half demons...Lucifer...ARE YOU ALL FROM HELL? (I'm a rejected demon from Limbo, like Moku) *Cries***

**Moku: *Walks in* Oh great, who made him Cry? Adone...Adone!**

**Adone: WHAT? ;-;**

**Moku: *Stares and sighs* Just...nothing! *Runs out***

**Adone: *Evil smirk* It worked...Enjoy your dares, guys! *Leaves to find more demons* **

Ciel: *grabs outfit from Lizzy* This is demeaning. *goes and change. Comes back and does cat daddy* Happy?

Sebastian: *grabs Raven* Ok, let's get this straight, *Glares at Claude* she's mine.

Claude: *grabs Raven's other arm* Nope. Mine.

Raven: HEY! I ain't no body's property!

Sebastian: *Grabs, and kisses hard* You're right, your no body's, but mine.

Raven: GET THE HELL OFF! *tackles Sebastian* I'm leaving! *walks out room*

Jas: RAVEN! COME BACK! I need you here!

Raven: Don't care!

Jas: *sigh* She'll come back eventually.

Grell: *grabs Alois, and drags away*

Jas: Next reviewer.….er, reviewers. Psychotic and Snow! Great to hear from you both!

**Psychotic and Snow:**

**Snow: Awww, poor Jassy! I don't know what those kids are thinking, but we think your story is great!**

**Me: This doesn't happen often,but I agree with her.**

**Snow: In any case, I think its time for more suffering!**

**Me: Why is that always the first thing you go to?**

**Snow: Because, its more fun!**

**Me: True...**

**Snow: Now then, Jasmine its skittle time for you! Eat as many as you can without vomiting! Penalty, write another chapter for your other story.**

**Me: Sebastian, act like a 5 year old and pretend Raven is your mom. Penalty, spend a hour locked in a room with fangirls.**

**Snow: I thought you liked him.**

**Me: When in Rome, as they say. **

**Snow: Right... Claude, have you ever had to dress as a girl before?**

**Me: And this is for anyone: whoever can manage to steal Will's comb will get a freebie, which means you get out of doing a dare.**

**Snow: No reason to it really, we just think hes acuter with his hair uncombed.**

**Me: Oh and one more, Ciel you have to give Pluto a bath, then give him a hug.**

**Snow: if you don't thinks its that bad, think again, he has to be in his human form.**

**Me: Penalty, I think Sebastian's cats could use a bath...**

**Snow: May I suggest you earn that freebie?**

**Me: Well I guess that's it, I'm all out of torture methods.**

**Snow: We'll be back though, so good luck!**

Jas: Thanks you guys! I feel a lot better now, Lexi and my brothers took care of the problem. MY older brothers by the way, my little brother thought it was funny. *Vain appears on forehead*

Sebastian: Anyway, Jasmine has been eating a bunch of skittles, and still hasn't thrown up.

Jas: Yep, I got a stomach of iron!

Sebastian: I'll take the fan girls. *leaves*

_**One hour later….**_

Raven: **(she came back about half an hour ago) **That idiot took the fan girls? He's dead.

Sebastian: *comes into the room, his clothes in shreds* I'm gonna go change. *Leaves again*

Claude: No, I've never dressed like a girl. And don't plan to in the near future.

Jas: He's just asking for it, isn't he?

Raven: Yep.

Ciel: *tackles Will and grabs comb* I am NOT giving that mongrel a bath!

Raven: AW! But he's adorable.

Sebastian: *walks in*

Raven: *petting Pluto in his human form*

Sebastian: That mutt gets her affection, but, I don't?

Jas: She likes animals, what can I say? Next reviewer! Maggie Michaelis!

**Maggie Michaelis:**

**I don't even have a dare(okay maybe I can think of one at the end of my rant) I just wanted to tell Jasmine something. **

**Jasmine...EVERYONE AT YOUR SCHOOL ARE JERKS! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! YOU ARE AN AMAZING WRITER! THEY ARE ALL JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THEY CANNOT COMPREHEND YOUR AMAZING WRITING POWERS. I love your story Half Blooded, I would have started reading and reviewing right away but I hate waiting for chapters, but now that I know you update almost everyday(which I find amazing and congratulate you for, most fan fiction writers can't do that) I am going to be constantly reading and reviewing XD So don't let other's keep you down! You are an amazingly awesome person! I just want you to know that even though the lame people at your school don't appreciate the epicness of your stories, there is still a bunch a people you love an appreciate them. I hope this makes you feel better!**

**-Maggie**

**P.S. I guess for a dare... um...oh I got it!**

**Everyone(except for Jasmine, Lexi, and Raven cause I feel bad for the kiss dare and the inappropriate question): DO THE HOKEY POKEY!**

Jas: THANK YOU! I am feeling much better now thanks to the kind words from all my wonderful reviewers! You guys all rock, and you've brought my spirits back up, which has kept me writing!

Everyone: DAMN IT! *They do the hokey pokey* There.

Jas: Next reviewer! Darkiron! Great to hear from you!

**darkironprincess17:**

**hee hee hee... it's always so much more fun when characters review. :D however, as i'm not in the story, i can review as much as i want and none of you *cough, grell and william, cough* can stop me! heh heh heh... by the way, jasmine you are an amazing author. do you want me to put those people who gave you horrible reviews on the to die list? It can be easily done with a bit of hacking if it makes you feel any better.**

**For all these dares, jasmine gets to think up the punishment, except for a few:**

**Will: you have to kiss my twin sister hannah. (remember, she was the one who put the ice cube down your back)**

**penalty: kiss me**

**grell: let's trade death scythes for a day! (my death scythe is the one withthe blade that looks like a lightning bolt)**

**penalty: penalty of jasmine's choice. and i'll steal it when you're not looking. either way, i'll get what i want.**

**ciel: speak in rhyme for the entire day. you can't let anyone help you. **

**penalty: penalty of jasmine's choice**

**Sebastian and claude: speak backwards for the rest of the day**

**penalty: penalty of jasmine's choice**

**that's all for now~!**

Jas: My brothers already kinda killed the jerks who did it, but, sure, if you want to put them on the to die list. Go ahead.

William: that's totally against regulation, I should report you in. but, I won't.

Grell: Aw, see, he does have a heart.

Will: I'd rather kiss you. *kisses Darkiron* Your sister is clingy.

Grell: FINE! *Trades Death Scythes* Happy?

Jas: Ciel, you have to kiss Alios.

Ciel: I can't speak in rhythm so. *Kisses Alois*

Jas: Sebastian and Claude, since I don't like typing backwards, you have to make out now.

Raven: JASMINE!

Jas: Hey, I'm just trying to make the yoai fans happy, *shrugs* That's all. And because I can't think of anything else right now.

Sebastian/Claude: *makes out*

Grell: *passes out from nose bleed*

Raven: My eyes burn.

Jas: Now you know how me and Ciel felt when we walked in on you guys. Just imagine it ten times worse.

Raven: Ouch.

Jas: NEXT REVIEWER! JustACielFan!

**JustACielFan:**

**Jasmine I'm glad your feeeling better I was able to read some of this yesterday but not when you felt better and I always feel bad when somebody else feels bad so I almost CRIED last night I twiched once or twice because I was thinking about this and if you think that I am a softie I"M 10 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'm also really sesetive even thou I don't show it. OKAY ON WITH THE DARES umm dare.**

**Ciel: Read "Into the HellFire" a fan fiction just type it in at the search box but also type in your name Ciel because without that there will be alot of results. Okay after you did that click on the one by " fubukifangirl" and read the whole while sitting next to Sabastian but you cannot read it Sebby-chan! Okay then at the end of the chapter let EVERYONE read it!**

Jas: Then, they re-reviewed, and sent this in.

**Okay here is the little change instead of everyone reading it at once I want everone to read the wholestory by themselves because I wanna see the indivual reaction!**

Ciel: Ok, it can't be so bad. *Takes laptop, and reads next to Sebastian. Pales and blushes. Tries not to squirm in his seat. Finishes* THAT IS THE MOST GRAPHIC DISGUSTING PERVERTED STORY EVER! AND TALK ABOUT HUMILIATING! I WOULD NEVER DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS! AND THOSE TENCIALES! DISGUSTING! HOW COULD ANYONE WRITE THAT!

Jas/Rae: We'll read it together. *Read story.*

Jas: *Nose bleeds and passes out*

Raven: *trying to hold nose bleed.*

Sebastian: *reads, and smirks.* In all honesty, no, I am not into S and M. Ask Raven.

Raven: He's not. But, I honestly think he wants to try it.

Ciel: *still yelling* AND TO THINK OF THE SHAME! THE CAT EARS AND TAIL! SERIOSULY! AND SEBASTIAN! IF YOU EVER THINK OF LEAVING ME ALONE WITH A BUNCH OF SEX CRAZED DEMONS, I WILL KILL YOU!

Raven: *Hits upside the head and knocks out* He was right though, that story was pretty bad. *shivers* That tentacle part was disgusting.

Jas: *wakes up* I liked it, but, it was just…..*shivers* Gross. Next reviewer! SebastionMichaelisForLife!

**SebastionMichaelisForLife:**

**Grelllllll! I have payback for you and it's AMAZING. *evil smirk* Also thank you for that kiss Sebastian. Raven did u dye your hair pink like I asked?**

**Otherwise on to the dares and Lilly is asking if she can hangout with Ciel. **

**Grell- you have to marry Alois and not divorce with him at ALL!**

**Ciel- you can ** slap Alois really hard after that dare I made you do. **

**Thats all i feel extremely nice towards everyone today except Grell.**

Raven:…..I had almost forgot about that. *Takes dye and leaves*

Jas: This is the walk of shame as she oh so lovingly named it.

Ciel: Sure she can hang out with me. I don't care, just as long as she doesn't try and rape me!

Grell: I have to marry that little twerp!

Alois: NOOOO!

_**Three days later….**_

Jas: *groans* We've got to stop going to Vegas for this weddings.

Everyone else: Agreed.

Ciel: Oh, almost forgot. *Bitch slaps Alois* Thank you.

Jas: While I nurse my hang over, let's get to next reviewer! !

Raven: *lying next to Sebastian* NOT SO LOUD!

**:**

**hi Im a new reader my names Aly Fox whats funny is im a mexican too ! I love the dishes you talk about god their freaking amazing when done by mi abuela... sadly shes gone but i have memories :) *Suddenly pushed out of the way ***

**Amarande : hay what is this ? something new i see *she glares and sees the cast * huh , what is this ... the one in the eye patch is adorable , can I have him ! **

**ME : NO ! stay back , how in gods name did you get out of my imagination ...**

**amarande: *Shrugs her shoulders a bit * hell if i know , then again im a shadow demon... and a bit of shape shifter but ...meh **

**Me: well im trying to give them dares and maybe some truth's to do so ... be quiet ...**

**Amarande : whatever , I still want the one with the eye patch , I'll give him some human heart cake with my special human o negative blood icing ~ *giggles with her hand over her peach lips * **

**me: well then Im sorry about my character, shes rather a ... i dont know lts get on with this **

**Ciel: ( I love your character to much ) put on your wonderful normal blue clothing please 3 **

**punishment : nothing **

**ronald: ( i dont know much about you) get licked by alois on the lips**

**punishment: get licked inappropriately by alois**

**alois: let ciel call you a " a little tramp that sells him self to old pedophiles ( i'll be nicer next time im growing on you T^T) **

**punishment : have a spider bite your "member" **

**cluade: ( i hate you and I pour bleach on spiders in my house ) pour bleach on a bucket of tarantulas**

**punishment : eat the bucket of those filthy pieces of filth ! **

**grell: ( i love you and so dose my friend nece , she rather acts like you ) dye your hair back to red **

**punishment : take off your glasses and lick alois's butt :) sorry love **

**(ps: Jas dont let people from school pull yo down like that , they don't understand and that was a horrible thing they did , but love , their just trying to make you break , dont let them win , your strong with out these words I know , since you still are writing I didn't stop drawing when they said my people looked like aliens in the 2nd grade , and now people ask me to draw for them , their jealous they dont have a talent , and to not make your story to long looking you dont have to put this ps in the actual chapter , )**

**love Aly fox :) ( yes thats my real name :P )**

Ciel: THANK YOU! *grabs clothes, and goes to change*

Ronald: *gets licked* Augh. Disgusting.

Ciel: you're a little tramp that sells him self to old pedophiles.

Alois: *sobs in corner*

Claude: *Pours bleach on bucket* Forgive me my lovely spiders!

Grell: I'll dye my hair black, thank you. I'm already married to the damned brat. *Grabs dye and leaves*

Jas: Thank you for the kind words, and I'm happy to have a new reader! Thanks! Next up, LoveHateSucker!

**LoveHateSucker:**

**OK! So, I was going to just repost my first dares, but then I reread them and noticed that they were stupid! So, new dares!**

**Ciel: Please be nice to Alois, I feel like he and I are... You know, basically ** the same. The little **.**

**Penalty: Tell us your deepest, truest feelings for Jasmine!**

**Alois: ... Stop being so like me... My friend hates you and now she's starting to hate me... It's not my fault we're both sadistic! **

**Penalty: Ignore Ciel for a whole chapter. He is mine after all.**

**Sebastian: Leave Raven alone for a chapter.**

**Penalty Leave Raven and cats alone for two chapters!**

**Well then... That's all I can think of... You know, I'm a bit bored... *sigh* Time to move along! Ciao!**

**- LoveHateSucker!**

Ciel: I'll just admit my feelings. Jasmine is just what Elizabeth is to me. She's like my baby sister, who I care about deeply. The one thing between both girl is that Jasmine isn't as pushy or annoying. Most of the time.

Alois: Since this is the last review, I'll just ignore Ciel.

Sebastian: I'll leave Raven alone for the rest of the chapter! *backs away*

Raven: Finally!

Jas: Ok, well, that's it for today. Thank you all, again, so much for the kind words, you guys have cheered me up so much! Thanks! Please leave your dares! Later!


	17. Chapter 17

Jas: I HATE BEING A NEKO!

Raven: That's your own problem, why would we care?

Jas: You're my demon, you're supposed to care! *tail twitches*

Lexi: JASMINE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! **(we're currently texting each other, so, thought I'd add him in) **You got a tail and cat ears!

Jas: *hits upside the head* That's what a Neko is you idiot.

Lexi: OW!

Jas: *sigh* Sorry for taking so long with this update, I've been working mainly on Cold Blooded. So, we'll start right off! First up is, ….You got one hell of a name!

**:**

**I wish to be refered to as Sir Robert Phantom. Damn... someone beat me to the first Dr. Who-esque dare. Nnw, since this is my first review for this story...I'll be evil. Sebastian, you must rape/ have sex with all other human/demon/ reaper/ half-demon featured in the story thus far. Penalty... they take turns having their sexual way with you. Everyone... you must abide by these dares! Raven: congrats, Sebastian impregnated you with a girl! If not, then boy.**

Sebastian: If they turn me down, I'm not doing it.

Everyone but Grell: We'll pass.

Jas: You too Raven?

Raven: I'm still really tried from last night, I finally got him off of me after around six.

Lexi/Jas: I did not need to hear that.

Grell: *tackles Sebastian* We're going to have a good time.

_**An hour later…..**_

Jas: I'm still not used to these ears *pokes ears*

Lexi: In all honesty, you're kinda cute.

Jas:…That sounds wrong coming from someone I consider my brother. *Sebastian and Grell enter, Grell limping*

Raven: *pissed*

Sebastian: Oh calm down, Raven. Besides, *smirks* you are going to have a baby.

Raven: AH CRAP!

Sebastian: So, what are we going to name him?

Raven: _Him? _Oh hell no, I do not need a mini Sebastian running around, it's gonna be a girl.

Sebastian: Why do you get to decide?

Raven: *raises brow* Really? It's my body, I get to choose.

Jas: I'm know this is going to piss some readers off, but, send in some name for the coming baby!

Raven: Nothing stupid please, while I know it's hard to believe, I do have some class. And it has to be a girl's name!

Lexi: Wait, won't this kid be only a quarter human?

Jas: Hey, he's right. Oh well, let's get to the next reviewer! Monochrome Demon! Great to hear from you again!

**Monochrome Demon:**

**Moku: Hi~ Sorry, I'm alone right now. Had to lock Adone in a metal box.**

**Adone: *Box moves violently***

**Moku: Anyways, on with the list!**

**Sorry Ciel, but I dare you to dye your hair Blonde like Alois. Penalty will be to dress like him instead.**

**Sebastian and Claude, Raven gets to choose your guy's dares. No penalty, so ha-ha.**

**Will, I dare you to...uh, cross-dress into something. Penalty is Grell's choice (It can't be something small, it has to be BIG)**

**And a question for all of you: Do you like working/living on Earth? Or would you prefer Heaven/Hell/Dispatch Lobby?**

**Moku: I guess that is it, if you'd please excuse me now, I have a Shinigami to hunt. (AKA Undertaker, he stole my cane) *Picks up box and leaves***

Jas: Why are you so mean to Adone?

Ciel: *Grabs dye* I am done dressing like a hooker. *leaves*

Jas: I'm actually interested in how he'd look with blonde hair.

Raven: Did I tell you I love you? *smirks* Claude and Sebastian, you guys are getting placed in the shed, with all the dogs in the neighborhood for three hours. *smirks*

Sebastian: You'd do that to the father of your child!

Jas: I'm sure she'd do worse if you weren't.

_**Three hours later….**_

Sebastian/Claude: *Come in, in ripped up clothes, and covered in dirt*

Jas: How'd it go?

Sebastian: Your dog Grizzly, is very…..excited.

Jas: Yep, he's a good dog.

Claude: He wouldn't stop humping my leg.

Jas: Yea, he hasn't gotten any in while. Will!

Will: I'm cross dressing. *leaves with dress*

Sebastian: I rather like earth, I've never been to heaven.

Raven: Earth.

Grell: I like the lobby, but, they could use better magazines.

Will: Agreed. *in dress*

Claude: Hell was better.

Undertaker: Hehehehehehehehehehehe.

Jas: Next reviewer! Ice LunaWolf! I like the name.

**Ice LunaWolf:**

**Hi! Great story! I love it and I love Ciel, he is my favorite character! Anyway time for the dares!**

**Grell- ** slap Will!**

**penalty- Tell Ciel that he is more hot and **able than you!**

**Ciel- Pierces your belly button!**

**penalty- wears a tiny blue bikini!**

**Sebastian- Pregnate Ciel!**

**penalty- wear a pink playboy bunny outfit!**

**Alois- Lick Ciel belly button!**

**penalty- Give Sebastian a lap dance!**

**Ronald- Kiss Will!**

**penalty- Kiss Grell!**

Grell: GLADLY! *bitch slaps Will*

Ciel: Does anyone know where I can get a piercing?

Sebastian: I can't get Ciel pregnant, he's a boy, if you haven't noticed, besides Raven's already mad that I slept with Grell. Twice.

Raven: *glare*

Alois: *tackle and licks Ciel* Yea!

Ciel: *faints*

Lexi: He's losing more and more respect from me.

Jas:…You actually respected him?

Ronald: *kisses Will* There.

Jas: Next reviewer! Michaelis!

** Michaelis**:

**Hey Raven...with all the hair dying i forgot what your original hair color is...so, wash away the dye! :D **

**Grell: Any dare of any choice that can be directed to any person (even yourself or a reviewer! :D) **

**My half-demon will be traveling to ur show! I hope she likes Greyhound! :D If i can travel for 24 hours on a bus...I think she can too. **

**um...I guess that's it.. Oh yeah. Jas, i know what's its liked to be bullied...just ignore them. **

**My goat had a baby! :D :D My OTHER goat is due soon! :D **

**GrellxSebby 4ever! :D **

**(oohh, i just thought of another dare~_**

**Sebastian: Do one thing of Grell's choice and have a happy/loving attitude the ENTIRE time! :D **

**Penalty: Kill Raven**

**see ya~ **

Jas: Great, another half demon, like we didn't have to deal with a pissed of pregnant one.

Raven: Shut up.

Ciel: Looks like the mood swings are already coming.

Raven: *kicks* NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Jas: *sigh* Oh, and congrats on your goat's baby, I guess. And thanks for the encouraging words.

Grell: I dare all the readers to stop making me dye/ and or cut my beautifully long hair. The penalty, don't send in any dares for one chapter. That's all.

Jas: next reviewer! Gottalovem! New reader!

**Gottalovem:**

**Okay:)**

**Grell: I think you are supper awesome so ^^give yourself an awesome makeover with whatever you want**

**Penalty: kiss will**

**Alois: your weird... Don't lick anything for an hour.**

**Penalty: none**

**Sebastian: make out with Grell.**

**Penalty: none**

**Raven: don't kill either Grell or Sebastian because of his dare**

**Penalty: dye your entire body pink( including your hair)**

**Undertaker: OMGOMGOMG! *faints from excitement* *wakes up* *starts hyperventilating (to myself) its okay it's okay. Calm down.**

**You are my favoritism caraciture besides sebby ^^ even though it didn't seem like it with the dare I gave him :3**

**But any wase- do whatever you want to any caricter you want *evil laugh***

**And could you please make me a comfy coffin? I forgot how much you said they were. Just tell me and I'll pay you :F**

Jas: Grell yo-

Grell: *already in regular clothes* Much better. Now, BASSIE! *tackles and kisses*

Raven: *growls*

Jas: Don't do it Raven, dye is really bad for the baby.

Raven: *snarls and turns away*

Undertaker: Why, thank you. I'm glad to have fans. And I'll need 145 dollars for the coffin.

Jas: Next reviewer! JustACielFan! Great to hear from you again!

**JustACielFan:**

**I am sorry if this is the second time I reviewed for this chapter I'm not really keeping track.**

**Ciel and Alois: Go play like the little kiddies you are!**

**Sebastian: How can demond die not inculding the demon sword?**

**Ciel: Why are you so adorable?**

**Alois: Are you crazy enough to lick LAVA!**

**Finny: You vs 10 sumo wrestlers! Do it!**

**Ciel: Have you realized that everybody wants your soul and body?**

Jas: Sorry, I'm not really keeping track either.

Ciel: I. Do. Not. Play.

Sebastian: Holy water is really the only thing that can hurt us very badly.

Raven: *shivers*

Ciel: ….I'll take that as a compliement.

Alois: GLADLY *lick lava*

_**One trip to the hospital later….**_

Jas: Doctor said Alois can't lick anything for the next month.

Everyone: YEA!

Alois: *sob*

Finny: I don't wanna hurt anyone!

Jas: Oh, come on Finny!

_**One fight later….**_

Jas: *face palm* The entire house smells like man diaper.

Raven: I think I'm gonna be sick. *Runs off*

Sebastian: Morning sickness must really be a pain. *sighs and goes after her*

Jas: Ciel, you got one question.

Ciel:…Yes….I actually did notice that long ago….*shivers*

Jas: Next reviewer! Dark little kitty! Lovely name!

Sebastian: Did someone say kitty?

Ciel: *face palm*

**Dark little kitty:**

**I simply love all of i just could not decide who to do dares for to i did them for all of you.**

**Jas: Sing your heart out to a song of your choice.**

**penalty: Grell picks the song and you only sing it to her.**

**Raven: please be a little bit kinder to Sebastion.**

**penalty: kiss Sebastion with tongue passionately for 3 hours with no break.**

**Sebastion: Please be more romantic with Raven.**

**Penalty: one shopping trip with Grell and Elizabeth.**

**May-rin: Take off you glasses.**

**Or tell your true feelings to Bard.**

**Bard if you are there this is for your eyes only: it is obvious that you love May-rin just get over your fears and tell her. you ARE a man. Aren't you. **

**If you are to scared then you must steal May-rin's glasses**

**Finny: Confess your true feelings to Elizabeth. who cares if your positions are different you make the cutest most innocent pair.**

**Penalty: Force a kiss onto Elizabeth.**

**Lexi: Sing baby by justin bieber in a crowded public place.**

**Penalty: Try your hardest to seduce Alois.**

**Alois: Ignore Claude for one hour.**

**Penalty: Sit on Claude's lap for the rest of the chapter.**

**Ms Grell: Do not wear anything red but you may cuddle Sebastion.**

**Penalty: Kiss Claude while fondling Alois for two hours.**

**William: stop being such a tight-**, loosen up and have fun.**

**Penalty: Have sex with Grell then with Alois.**

**Claude because people have hated you so much and i can not understand why: I must request that you help me find and admire spiders around the world for a day. :)**

**Also i would never forget darling Undertaker people have not been giving you many treats lately so:i would simply be ecstatic if you could make me a custom coffin, i would love it if you could put in toy cats, spiders and wolves. Please.**

**in gratitude i will be your willing servant for a week and that even gives you permission to as you put it 'cut me open'.**

**And finally to beautiful Drocell, everyone should stop saying he's creepy because he is anything but creepy, please make me one of your dolls and stay with me forever.**

**Although it is rather unlady like i must demand that this list of couples below must kiss, hug and play around with each other 'if you get what i mean' for the rest of the chapter. I would love it if i heard the details okay.**

**Sebastion+Raven(you two are so cute together)**

**Ciel+Alois(this could get interesting)**

**Jas+Undertaker(very interesting)**

**May-rin+Bard**

**Finny+Elizabeth**

**Pluto+Cluade(sorry Cluade)**

**Grell+William**

**Ronald and/or Drocell+me(because i simply can not pick between two very attractive would understand):D**

**Hope you lot have lots of fun.**

Jas:….That dare was three damn pages long.

Ciel: *Sigh* Our readers are getting more creative.

Jas: Yep. Now! I'll sing Rebirthing by Skillet!

Ciel: You do know she has the voice of a screeching cat, right? *Face hits ground*

Jas: *rubs Ciel's face into ground* What was that?

Raven: *Sigh*

Jas: *opens mouth*

_I lie here paralytic _

_Inside this soul _

_Screaming for you till my throat is numb _

_I wanna break out I need a way out _

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way _

_The worst is the waiting _

_In this womb I'm suffocating _

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen _

_I take you in _

_I've died _

_Rebirthing now _

_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me _

_Breathe for the first time now _

_I come alive somehow _

_Rebirthing now _

_I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything _

_Breathe for the first time now _

_I come alive somehow _

_I lie here lifeless _

_In this cocoon _

_Shedding my skin cause _

_I'm ready to _

_I wanna break out _

_I found a way out _

_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way _

_The worst is the waiting _

_In this womb I'm suffocating _

_[Bridge:]_

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again _

_Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in _

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside _

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive _

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again _

_Tell me when this fear will end _

_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside _

_Tell me when I'll feel alive._

Everyone: *Claps*

Raven: See she isn't that bad. Oh, and, I may break that dare by accident. *Grins* Blame the hormones.

Sebastian: I'll try to be more romantic, only if she promises not to hit me every time I try.

Raven:….Fine.

May-rin: Oh no! These were a gift from the young master, yes they were!

Jas: Shouldn't they be dead?

May-rin: *looks to Bard* I-I l-l-like you. A-a l-loy.

Bard: I like you to May-rin.

Jas: Before this story takes yet another drastic turn, we'll move to the next dare.

Finny: my feeling for Lady Elizabeth or nothing romantic, I swear! *Blushes*

Lexi: I have to sing th-that trash!

Jas: Or, you could seduce Alois.

Lexi: *opens mouth and sings* 

_**That song is basically the worst possible thing I could post, if I did, FF would block it all out. **_

Everyone: *Covering ears*

Jas: *ears twitch* Is it over?

Lexi: Yes.

Ciel: And here I thought Jasmine sounded like a screeching cat.

Lexi: SHUT UP PIRATE BOY!

Ciel: I'm not a pirate!

Jas: Next dare!

Alois: *sits in Claude's lap* How is this a punishment?

Grell: *pulls off jacket* I am NOT touching that little freak!

Undertaker: Why, thank you, and I need no such payment. And you'll have your coffin in a day or two.

Lexi: HOW COULD YOU STICK UP FOR THAT CREEPY DOLL!

Dorcell: And I thought to myself, I shall make this person a doll for themselves.

Jas: GET THE CREEPY DOLL THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Oh, and we'll work on those couples. Next reviewer! LoveHateSucker!

**LoveHateSucker:**

**Boooooo... Let's try some dares again~ **

**Alois: Hey, so yeah, you have to suck on a chuck of dry ice. Have fun~**

**Penalty: Have Ciel stab you in the stomach with a spoon!**

**Raven: Act as if you're in love with Claude... *shudders* **

**Penalty: Lay in a bathtub full of spiders.**

**Jasmine: Eat sour skittles.**

**Penalty: Eat regular skittles.**

**Sebastian: Act as if you love Grell!**

**Penalty: Uh yeah, uhm... Act like you love Alois!**

**Alois: Do you really love Ciel, or do you lust for him? Or, do you just want him to go through the hell you went through? **

**Penalty: Nah, answer the question.**

**Grell: Okay, I kind of like you now so just... Go back to having scissor scythe again.**

**Penalty: Ignore Sebastian for several chapters!**

**Will: Gimme your cane scythe thingy!**

**Penalty: PLEASE gimme your cane scythe thingy!**

**Well, that's it this time~ Have fun! Au revoir!**

**- LoveHateSucker!**

Jas: Sorry to disappoint! Oh, and Alois can't lick anything after the lava incident.

Raven: S-spiders? *clings to Claude* I AM NOT GETTING IN ANY BATH OF SPIDERS!

Sebastian: *glares*

Jas: SKITTLES! *Eats both*

Sebastian: I've already had to fuck the man! Do I really have to be put through that much more!

Alois: I'm honestly not sure which I feel for him.

Grell: *sigh* Fine. *takes scissors*

William: *Sigh* Fine, here. *hands Death Scythe*

Jas: Next reviewer! Phantom Thief Fee!

**Phantom Thief Fee:**

**Fine. I have a new dare. Please use it. Ciel must dress up like Daisuke Niwa from D N Angel, and he must act like him. Sebastian must do the same, but he will be Dark Mousy. Grell gets a brand spanking new death scythe, and is allowed to kill whoever he wants with it. Undertaker gets a pass dissect anyone. Alois must dress up like Riku Harada from D N Angel, and he and Ciel must pretend they're in love. Oh, and Brina has some dares and truths. **

**B: Sebby, I dare you to let Alois lick your whole body. Then you will be assaulted by pirranas. **

**F: And Claude must kill a million spiders while humming happily!**

**B: Hey! I'm daring!**

**Ciel, you must act happy and nice and dress like an innocent little uke. You will be assaulted by Will. THat's all I got. Bye 3**

Jas: Ok, I can Google outfit, but, honestly, I've never watched that show before, so, I can't make Ciel act like him. Same with Sebastian.

Ciel: *Changes*

Jas: Red isn't your color.

Ciel: You're right, for once.

Sebastian: I like the black.

Raven: *face palm* Of course, that's all you ever wear.

Alois: I have to dress like a girl!

Jas: Yep, go!

Sebastian: *sighs in relief* Good thing he can't lick anything for a month.

Claude: *Stomps on spiders while humming* I think I just died a little inside.

Jas: Next reviewer! SebastionMichaelisForLife!

**SebastionMichaelisForLife:**

**That wedding was crazy! I think I took some pictures. On to the dares. **

**Ciel-how was your date with Lilly.**

**Will-go into a room full of fan girls**

Ciel: It was….interesting.

Will: I'm going to die.

Jas: YEA!

_**An hour later…..**_

Will: *Comes in panting with clothes torn to shreds*

Jas: How'd it go?

Will: HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT?

Jas: Pretty good.

Will: *glares* Shut up.

Jas: Next reviewer! ILoveGagaAndMichael!

**ILoveGagaAndMichael:**

**Sebastian: Have smexy tiem in the closet with Grell.**

**Penalty: Do it in front of /everyone/.**

**Ciel: Make out with Alois for an hour.**

**Penalty: Let him tap dat **.**

**Grell: Give Sebastian a lap dance.**

**Penalty: Niente.**

Sebastian: Already did that, I am not doing it again.

Ciel: *Grabs Alois and drags away* I am not kissing this idiot for an hour in front of everyone.

Grell: *Give Sebastian lap dance.*

Lexi: My eyes burn again.

Jas: Same here. Next! Claudia Dionzeros!

**Claudia Dionzeros:**

**Me: Get lost Ash! It's MY list of dares so I'll read it out, not u!**

**Ash: NO! I wanna read it!**

**Me: Dun care! My list, I read!**

**Nic: Ladies, can u please stop fighting?**

**ME n Ash: NO!**

**Nic: Sigh, sorry bout this, u guys but Ash n Claudia have been arguing all day about who should read the list of dares Claudia has.**

**Me: I SAID, MY DARES, MY RULES!**

**Ash: NO WAY!**

***Claudia n Ash get into a fight***

**Nic: Sigh, Wad they dun noe is that I've got the actual list with me so I'll read it out. *takes out list n starts reading***

**Grell: Either u stop making suggestive comments 2 Sebastian or else u punch him in the face.**

**Sebastian, Raven: Say 2 each other's faces wad u hate about the other. No penalty.**

**Next page, Ciel: Make Jas cry. N nope, no penalty unless u want 2 make Ash cry n suffer Sheila's wrath.**

**Undertaker, a letter from Claudia: I hope u liked the joke cos that was my form of compensation for all the coffins Sheila destroyed.**

**William, Claude: If u were to duel each other with ordinary swords, who would draw 1st blood?**

**Ronald, a note from Claudia: Since I've been ignoring u 4 a while, feel free 2 yell at any character from the Kuro crew.**

**Last of all, Jas: Feel free 2 shove as many langua as u want into Alois' face. N Claudia says, Go wild girl! That's all.**

***yells at Claudia n Ash* OI! Stop fighting already u 2! The dares n questions r done!**

**Me n Ash: AWWW! I WANTED 2 DO IT!**

Jas: YES! *shoves Langua in Alios's mouth*

Grell: Sebby! They are trying to break up our li- *gets punched in face*

Sebastian: I've been wanting to do this ever since the first chapter. *grins*

Raven/Sebastian: *start yelling how they hate each other* Done.

Ciel: Sorry Jasmine. *Yanks on Jasmine's tail and ears.*

Jas: OUCH! CIEL! THAT HURT! *Sobs*

Raven: *tackles and hits* YOU MADE HER CRY!

Ciel: That was the point!

Sebastian: Is it safe to be doing something like that while pregnant?

Raven: *grumbles but gets off*

Undertaker: That joke was wonderful! It makes up completely for the destroyed coffins.

Will: I would.

Claude: No, I would.

*arguing starts*

Raven: *hits both upside the head* SHUT UP!

Jas: Next reviewer! GeekyCat!

**GeekyCat: **

**Hello, everyone (expect Raven)! I am GeekyCat and this is my first review, so let's go on! *grin evily***

**To everyone, i dare all of you to go to an anime convention and into the Kuroshitsuji section which will most likely be filled with Yaoi-fans.**

**Penalty: None, so you have to do it, but what the worst that can happen. *grins wider***

**For Ciel, Sebastian, William and Grell, i dare you guys to go up on stage and perform as a band 'Fer sure' by The Medic Droid! :D**

**.Ciel as lead singer**

**.Sebastian on guitar**

**.Claude in drums**

**.Grell also on guitar**

**Penalty: None and no fainting, Ciel!**

**Everyone, you all have to watch the Kuroshitsuji's fan reactions and then the cast has to say what they thought of it, even the band members.**

**Penalty: Nothing**

**To William, i dare you to get me a purple cat and NOT a white one that's just been dyed purple! I'll know when it's a fake... *serious face***

**Penalty: you could always babysit my 3 year old brother.**

**Raven, since you're a half demon that means you don't die easily so my dare for you is to drive off the tallest building you can find in a car.**

**Penalty: you have to let me shoot you with a bow and arrows (I think i likethis one better). *Wearing a Cheshire cat grin***

**P.S Alois, you are the only boy who i know that can wear booty shorts and a long purple coat and look super cute! Well...in slutty ** kind of cute but still cute! :)**

Raven: Rude.

Jas: let's set the performance up!

_**Later…..**_

Jas: *passed out drunk on the couch*

Ciel: *asleep on top of Alois*

Will/Grell: *Passed out above toilet*

Sebastian: *passed out next to Raven.*

Lexi: *In the closet*

Undertaker: *Poking Jasmine with stick* My lady, I know you had a long after party heheheheheh, but, you have readers.

Jas: Huh? AH! Where the hell is my shirt!

Raven: I think you dropped threw it off at the concert. *Sits up*

Jas: Please tell me you didn't drink.

Raven: What? No, I was just up late last night that's all. *yawns*

Sebastian: You know you aren't doing those dares, right? *Sits up and pops back.*

Raven: AW! Why not!

Sebastian: You could hurt the kid.

Raven: *sigh* Fine.

Will: *hands out purple cat* You have no idea what hell I went through to find that little beast.

Jas: Honestly, I think Alois' outfit is slutty more than anything. Next reviewer! NightRainShadow!

**NightRainShadow:**

**Hello, it's a pleasure to finally get to review this. My name is Deidara and no it's not because I'm a Deidara fan! Though I do like his taste in art... It's because in Japanese class we had to write our names in Japanese and mmy name translated into Deidara. P.S. I'M A GIRL! Anyway... on to the dares *Evil Grin***

**Sebastion: I am giving you a meat pie. I dare you to eat it and then read what the main ingrediant is. (The main ingrediant is ground up cat meat)**

**Penalty: Nothing.**

**Ciel: I'm giving you a choclate cake. I dare you to eat the cake and then read what the main ingrediant is. (The main ingrediant is horse lazxatives.)**

**Penalty: Nothing**

**Alois: DIE YOU DISGUSTING SON OF A **! DIE! I do apologize for that outburst... Anyway, try and kiss Sheila and or take Will's glasses.(The reason I added the and or part is because I wasn't sure if Sheila was still there, if she is have him do both.) Sheila and Will you may beat him to a bloody pulp if you wish and Claude, you can't protect your master!**

**Penalty: Break your contract with Claude and allow him to eat your soul prematurely.**

**Claude: Here is a pizza for you. I dare you to eat it and then read what the toppings are. (Ground up spiders)**

**Penalty: Nothing**

**Lizzie: (Shudder) never wear pink or make others wear pink again.**

**Penalty: You have to slap Ciel and have sex with Alois. I'm sorry that I'm such a **, but I really don't like you. In my eyes, you are almost as bad as Alois.**

**Raven: Let Sebastion do whatever he wants to you.**

**Penalty: throw Bleach onto Claude's and Grell's laundry and let them do whatever they want to you.**

**Lexi: I guess I'll be nice to you... Wear guyliner for the rest of the chapter.**

**Penalty: If not you'll be Grell's **.**

**Will: Here's a book a**hole. I actually like you. Not lik like you, but as a friend. Read the damn book.**

**Penalty: Kiss Grell.**

**Jas: Here are some M&Ms and some Hot Coacoa. You deserve it after your bratty little brother went through your laptop and those a**holes teased you about your writing. Those sons of ** had no right to do that since they didn't know what you were writing about. Those bastards should get on a computer and actually watch something inteligent! Sigh... Since Sebby and them already killed the people who hurt you I can't kill them... Though I would've had a good time doing it! Anyway, Goodnight all! It's 5:00 a.m. here so I had better get to sleep so I don't pass out tommorow... Well Goodnight! P.S. Jas I'll check out your story, Half Blooded, when I get up, if I get up...**

Jas: AW! Thank you! *grab mms and hot coco.* I love you! *Eats*

Sebastian: *eats pie and reads ingredients. Faints*

Everyone: *jaws drop*

Jas: *bursts out laughing* SE-SEBASTIAN FAINTED! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

Ciel: *eats cake. Jumps up, and runs to restroom*

Jas: I really love you now!

Raven: *face palm*

Alois: *Steals Will's glasses, and runs*

Will: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! *Chases*

Claude: *Eats spider pizza* I feel like I just did something horrible.

Lizzy: *throws all pink clothing away* I am not TOUCHING that little creep again!

Raven: My husband is currently passed out because of you, so, that one will have to wait. Thank you dear God.

Lexi: Guyliner isn't that bad.

Jas: He had to wear it for an entire month when he lost a dare.

Lexi: *puts on* It scares Rose shitless. *grins*

Will: *takes book* I don't know if I should say thank you.

Jas: Next reviewer!...GOD DAMN IT GRELL! STOP SNEAKING ON TO THE COMPUTER!

**Madame Grell:**

**I need some brain bleach now...! Oh my, even MY mind could not handle that! *shivers***

**Alois... I triple doughnut-dog dare you to lick a frozen flagpole and then shout, over your frozen tongue, "Thtuck? Thtuck? THTUCK!" just like from that movie "A Christmas Story". **

**Penalty is CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE. I'm not feeling particularly pleasant right now!**

**Sebas-chan, you must now give our conceived child a -GOOD- name! And a good one~ By the way, that was a ~really~ hot night! Thank you for that~~~!**

**The penalty is that I give our conceived child a name. Grenadine for a girl and Sereth-Aaron for a boy!**

**I dare you, my dear Will, to dress up as a furry and speak in a Brooklyn accent.**

**Penalty- Find a loophole so I can divorce Alois!**

**I hate Alois!**

**Hugs to everyone but my 'dear' husband~**

**Grell Trancy**

Jas: Oh yeah, I forgot Grell married Alois.

Raven: *turns to Grell* You do know you are a man, there for, you cannot get pregnant.

Grell:…

Raven: *sigh* Alois can't do your dare Grell, he can't lick anything for a month.

Will: I'll look for a loophole. *read law books*

Jas: Next reviewer! angelsweet2011!

**angelsweet2011:**

**Hey everyone! Two good things happened today. I finished reading the last chapter of Half Blooded, and I just finished watching every episode of Black Butler. I feel accomplished! ^_^**

**Sebastian: Aw! Pretty please tell me your real name. I'll give you lots of M and M's. :3**

**To all the males: Why you all so sexy? x3 (is she joking or serious? She'll never tell. Either way, she expects an answer. :P)**

**On to the dares~**

**Grell: I dare you to trade Death Scythes with Ronald.**

**Penalty: Have yours confiscated.**

**Alois: Dress up as Len Kagamine from Vocaloid.**

**Penalty: None.**

**That's all I could think of. I love you all! ^_^**

Jas: Congrats on finishing the series! And I hoped you like Half Blooded!

Sebastian: No, I'm not telling you. I can't really even tell you actually.

All males: The creator of Black Butler liked us sexy.

Grell: *Gives Will Death scythes* I'd rather have none if I'll be stuck with these scissors.

Jas: Next reviewer! LilatheKitsune!

**LilatheKitsune:**

**PFFFFFT! Ok, I composed myself, I am Lila, good chapter, blah blah! Ehem...**

**Ciel- Run around naked yelling you want a puppy for an hour and a half.**

**If you don't I will come over there with a make up case, a poofy dress, a brush, a pink wig and my perverted friend, Mitchel!**

Ciel: I'll take my chances with you and Mitchel.

Jas: That was quick, next reviewer, I mean reviewers! Psychotic and Snow!

**Psychotic and Snow:**

**Snow: My eyes! They burn!**

**Me: I told you we shouldn't have read it**

**Snow: And I told you to try and keep me from reading it! Now I'm going to go scrub my eyes, and hopefuly forget that story**

**Me: Snow decided to read that halo you guys were dared to read... big mistake**

**Snow: *from other room* Agreed!**

**Me: The tentacles... *shivers* Anyway, time for the dares! Claude you set yourself up for this! You have to wear a dress for the chapter, penalty wear Grell's clothes for a week!**

**Snow: Raven, you give Pluto a bath, whole hes in his dog form. Penalty give William a lap dance**

**Me: They have to hate us**

**Snow: Not my problem**

**Me: Right... Undertaker, its so hard to torment you when your always so happy, so instead just explain why your so happy**

**Snow: William, you look so much better with your hair uncombed... anyway, time for some more fansevice! You and Grell, 2 hours locked together in a room with a bed. You do the math**

**Me: Penalty, locked in a room with Sebas- *remembers story* on second thought,**

**Raven gets to chose your punishment... even we're not that mean...**

**Both: *shivers***

**Snow: Jas, time to take a page from Raven's book, dye your hair pink! No penalty, oh and Raven was right, you should have knocked**

**Me: Alois, you gross little... stop licking stuff for the day. Its gross. **

**Penalty, listen to nyan cat for 3 days**

**Snow: Ceil, go against Raven in hand to hand combat. No penalty.**

**Me: If you survive, you get all the cake you can eat!**

**Snow: If you don't... Undertaker can finally put you in one of his fabulous coffins**

**Me: That's all we have today**

**Snow: Yep, so bye bye everyone!**

Jas: I know what you mean, Snow, my eyes still burn. To anyone who's even thinking about reading Into the HellFire, do not! Well, if you want to preserve your innocence, don't read it.

Lexi: Of they are reading this story, do you think they give a damn about their innocence?

Jas:….Good point.

Raven: *grabs Pluto* I'll give him a bath. *walks off*

Sebastian: *Growls* Stupid demon hound.

Undertaker: I am simply happy because I want to be.

Will: *Grabs Grell* I am NOT following the crazed half demon's orders.

Jas: Thanks for reminding me, I was just getting over the nightmares. *sigh* I'm gonna go dye my hair now. *Leaves*

Alois: Good thing I CAN'T lick anything.

Ciel: I'll do it later. Next reviewer! Naruko Uzu!

**Naruko Uzu:**

**-Is currently watching a video that suspiciously looks like Alois and Grell's Wedding- Heheheh~ that is hilarious~ I got gift's for everyone~. You'll get them when I get there~ I'm keeping the picture and video this time. It's to good of black mail. -smiles evilly- **

**Now for dares!**

**Sebastian, I triple dog dare you. To drink water from a toilet. **

**Penalty: None**

**William: I triple dog dare you to dye your hair pink**

**Penalty: None**

**Ah~ right there Claude~ Ah~ Harder! Faster! Deeper! Ah~ **

**...**

**My that was such a wonder back massage~**

Ciel: *sighs* That wasn't wrong on so many levels.

Claude: I hated being her servant.

Will: I'm going to find Jasmine with that pink dye.

Sebastian: This is demeaning. *drinks from toilet*

Jas: *comes back in with pink hair* I hate this. I feel like I have cotton candy on my head. Next reviewer! !

**:**

**Me : oh my , I didnt realize how bad the dare for alois was till I posted .. I**

**feel bad ... oh well XD * gets pushed to the side once again * **

**Amarande : Aye , its those people again ! Hi peopel ! oof *gets pushed to the other side***

**me: god damn you ! , okay well Im glade i made little ciel happy , it made me feel all warm inside haha **

**Amarande : thats not odd at all *She looked at her with a raised brow and said this in a sarcastic tone ***

**me:Shut your mouth now i leave amarande and my other character quinn to dare you all **

**Amarande : *She thought and smiled softly * hmm **

**ciel,I dare you to come to my mansion and hang out for a day or night what ever , it will be fun to have some whos not overly insane all the time *she smiled * since , im a motherly type not a pedo , im 626 years old ...**

**claude , I dare you to tear off a trap door spiders legs off **

**a punishment , smash a camel spider and wear it on your head ( those suckers are huge ! and mean ! ) **

**quinn: *the feminine looking neko/angel looked at them * eh ? dare ? * he saw alios and blushed softly and his ear perked * **

**blonde boy I dare you to come over and spend the night with me hehe *he giggled with a feminine tone ***

**uhhh I think your names undertaker, do what ever you want to a camel spider in front of the spider guy **

**Me: well thats all , and your welcome jas , by the way your a cool chica , I wish you lived closer , we could have been good friends in real life :3 , till next time loveys ~ 3**

Jas: I love reviewer sometimes. *Grins*

Raven: *Walks in soaking wet* Says the girl with candy cotton colored hair.

Jas: Shut up.

Ciel: I'll happily come over. How's tomorrow night?

Claude:*Sighs, and rips off spiders legs* Poor thing.

Alois: SURE!

Undertaker: *Takes camel spider apart piece by piece.*

Claude: *shudder*

Jas: ANOTHER NEKO! COOL! Let's hang out sometime, ok? *tail swishing happily*

Raven: Hey, you guys wanna see something funny?

Everyone: Sure.

Raven: *Pulls out lazar pointer, and shines on wall.*

Jas: *stares at lazar, and pounces. Hit's wall with face* OW! RAVEN! THAT HURT!

Everyone: *laughs*

Jas: *glare.* Next reviewer! tish246!

**tish246:**

***Glares* You. Didn't. Do. All. The. Dares. i'll repost them then add some more.**

**Grell: You may give any character a full body make over. **

**Undertake: Where a pink frilly dress for the rest of the chapter. And die your hair pink. *evil grin***

**William: Pole dance. **

**penalty give grell and lap dance**

**William Sebastian Ciel Claude and Raven are to be locked in a room and watch the ENTIRE Twighlight saga. No fainting or suicide to get out of it. **

**Grell can i borrow your death sythe? (sorry if i misspelled. I promise to give it back in perfect condition (although it might have a few bloodstains) When i'm done. *puppy dog eyes* **

**thats all i got.**

Jas: Opps, sorry! Didn't mean to!

Undertaker: *dyes hair pink, and puts on dress*

Lexi: Why is everyone obsessed with pink hair?

Raven: Good question.

William: *sigh* Fine.

_**One pole dance later…**_

Lexi: I'm gonna lose my eye sight at this rate.

Jas: I'm already half blind!

Raven: NO! I DON'T WANNT KILL ANY MORE BRAIN CELLS WITH THAT SHIT FILLLED MOIVE!

Jas/Lexi: *grabs everyone asked for, and throws into room*

_**Hours later…..**_

Jas: Got any nines?

Undertaker: Go fish.

*door to room opens*

Raven: *rushes out, and into restroom, vomiting could be heard.*

Sebastian: I think you just made our unborn child stupid.

Jas: There's a good chance of that.

Grell: No.

Jas: Next reviewer! darkironprincess17!

**darkironprincess17:**

**actually, no william doesn't have a heart. i'm just the one exception. technically i'm his best friend (his only friend *cough*)which is why. i'm the one person who understands him the most, and that makes me the person who ** him off the most.^^ And Grell, yes i am very happy. It's heavy but it's pretty easy to destroy things with it.**

**dare time:**

**Undertaker, i had so much fun reading the last dare i gave you that i want you to repeat it. Forcibly stuff any character of your choice into a coffin and leave 'em in there for five minutes. It can't be grell because he already got stuffed in there. (pssst! put William in it! Or me. I'd love to see what it feels like to be in a coffin.)**

**William, notice anything that's missing? *cackles* To get your death scythe back, you have to do anything jasmine tells you to do. It will only be gone for the yearly death scythe inspection, i promise!*sweat drop***

**Grell: it looks like you were seriously upset. My ear still hurts from the phone conversation we had last night, so go ahead and divorce Alois.**

**Ciel: Dye any character's hair you want any color you want.**

Undertaker: *Grabs Alois, and sticks in coffin* hehehehehe, I've been wanting to do that for a while.

Alois: *bangs on coffin* CLAUDE HELP!

Raven: *looks a Claude,* If you want to live, do. Not. Touch. It.

Will: Too late. *smirks* I already traded my death scythe.

Grell: I cant divorce the brat, the dare said I couldn't! *Sobs*

Ciel: Jasmine can dye her hair back to normal.

Jas: *tackles into hug* Thank you Ciel! *runs off to wash hair*

Ciel: Next reviewer, Maximum Phantomhive!

**Maximum Phantomhive:**

**Your welcome, Rae Rae :) heehee can I loo at the insides of wil-**

**Alice: Stop being with the undertaker!**

**Me: I thought I was the mistress, not the demon.**

**Alice: *grumbles* I only care about you**

**Me: heehee... I'll stop being around him for a payment...**

**Alice: of what?**

**Me: laughter heehhee**

**Alice: since my mistress is probably not getting out of loopy land for a while I will do the dares: **

**Sebastian Michaelis: Leave Raven, cats, and Ciel alone for the rest of two chapters**

**Penalty: Lick aloises tongue**

**Young Earl Phantomhive: buy a whole centuries worth of Mnm's for Jasmine**

**Penalty: lick Aloises tongue**

**Undertaker: my mistress would like to say thank you for the coffin! She says she won't give you a dare since your a great character**

**Grell: let Sebastian Michaelis give you a lap dance**

**Penalty: let Your least favorite character give you a lap dance**

**Raven: buy Jasmine a century worth of skittles**

**Penalty: buy me a century worth of mnm's**

**(Ps. Woah with Sebastian... Sex ... Woah...)**

**Jasmine: I dare you to tell the readers, us, in detail what you saw when you walked in on Sebastian and Raven.**

**Penalty: describe it in even more detail**

**Alois: dare you to lick all of Ravens possession(whatever is Jasmines is Ravens)**

**Penalty: lick all of Sebastians possessions. Including his body... "Yaoi!" said my mistress**

**Me: Heehee here you go Jasmine *hands over century worth of skittles and mnm's* **

**Alice: *facepalm***

**Me: great job guys! This was funny! * lays down in coffin* bed time :)**

Sebastian: *Sigh* I'll leave them alone for the next two chapters.

Raven/Ciel: *sigh in relief.*

Ciel: *buys mms* Here Jasmine.

Jas: YEEEEAAAAA! *tackles Ciel into another hug*

Undertaker: Tell her she is very welcome Hehehehehe.

Grell: OH BASSIE!

Sebastian: Sorry Raven.

_**One lap dance later…..**_

Lexi: It's official, I'm blind.

Jas: Stop being so melodramatic.

Raven: *buys skittles* Jasmine's had way too much sugar as is.

Jas: *Whimpers*

Alois: AW! The one readers that's actually for me, and I can't lick anything!

Jas: Too bad pervert boy, next reviewer! Princess Camille Phantomhive! Good to hear from you Ali!

**Princess Camille Phantomhive:**

**Ali: You all need to quit going to Vegas. It's bad for your health. Oh, and I can totally relate with you, Ciel and Jas. Cammie and Sebastian KIND OF got drunk, and, uh, well- *blush***

**Viv: *eye twitch***

**Ali: Yeah, she was **. Anywho. Ciel, I'm giving you a new dare. Just admit you have a crush on Sebastian, give him a kiss, and let this yoai fan have something happy! Sebastian, you get to nurse a sick kitten back to health, because the poor thing just showed up and won't stop meowing. It's kind of annoying.**

**Cammie: Thanks SO much for bring last night back up.**

**Ali: Love you too, Cammie! Oh yeah, you have to go back for a while. I need to have some time alone.**

**Cammie: *facepalm***

**Ali: AND you have to pretend to have a crush on Sebastian! *evil grin***

**Cammie/Viv: *epic facepalm***

**Ali: Sorry, I may be SLIGHTLY hopped up on jellybeans. See ya!**

Ciel: I. DO. NOT. LIKE. SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: I'm doing this strictly for the kitten. *kisses Ciel* Now, give me the kitten.

Raven: *face palm* The father of my child is a man whore. How wonderful.

Jas: It'll be a funny story of the kid.

Raven: Like I'd ever tell her that!

Jas: *grins* You forget, she'll always have her tia Jasmine!

Raven: *face palm*

Jas: Next reviewer!...CIEL! DAMN IT! YOU AND GRELL NEED TO STOP SNEAKING ON TO THE DAMN COMPUTER!

**OnehellofaCiel:**

**This was horrible! You people have no shame when it comes to these dates, seiriously! I swear one day all of your computers are just going to dissapear*cough cough*. Going to kill... So tired... Skittles...damn cake...kitty suit... Ahhhhhh! *falls asleep. Again.***

Ciel: Damn, I shouldn't have slept so long.

Jas: Last, but certainly not least, the lovely trio!

**DeadlyNightmareTrio13:**

**Oops, sorry, guess SOMEONE forgot to put the dares (Yumi).**

**Ryuu: I blame my idiotic younger sister aka, Yumi for not putting the dares. (glares)**

**Yumi: Blame the middle triplet! Just cause i burnt our manga several times and threw a dart into our nanny's eye means nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU!**

**Yuki: GAH! QUIET! IM JUST PUTTING THE DARES THIS TIME! (still mad about having similiar clothes as Alois)**

**Yumi: Dude, what crawled up ur booty and died?**

**Ryuu: (facepalm) just type the dares Yuki Nightmare and stop typing our actions!**

**Dares~**

**Alois-sama!- You first since your our favorite! I dare you to push Ciel into a fitting dog cage(ciel sized) and dangle a few sweets infront of him~ Oh and no giving him sweets until he learns 3 tricks. Dog tricks. No back up~ so ya have too~!**

**Ciel- After your 'training' You have to take care of Diablo, our poor runt of the litter of two head demon dogs. or hellhounds. either one. You only have to make sure he doesn't get loose and attack something... like a cat. He loves to eat cats. Don't worry, he's only about, Sebastian's height. Poor thing still so small.**

**Sebastian: This is only a warning, i'd hide any cat you have or else Diablo will find them.**

**Lizzie- Why don't we like you? and why are you so annoying to us? We are very confused as too why.**

**Grell: We're bored your there, so we'll give you a dare. We dare you to be tied up and thrown in a closet filled with rabid rats. (Funfact: Rats in large numbers can kill a small child)**

**I think thats all~ Bye Alois-sama and company~**

**Sincerly, The Nightmare Triplets~**

Jas/Lexi: What's a nanny?

Everyone: Huh?

Lexi: What? We've never had one before!

Raven: Neither of you has ever had a nanny?

Jas: *shakes head* Nope. Here in Phoenix, we don't get nanny's.

Sebastian: it's like a baby sitter.

Jas: *raises brow* Can't they just make their oldest kids baby sit?

Ciel: No.

Jas/Lexi: Rich people these days. *sigh* Anyway. Why the hell would you do that Yumi!

Ciel: Didn't it ever cross your mind that they are INSANE!

Jas:….He has a point. Either way, on to the dares!

Ciel: OH HELL N-

Alois: *Pushes Ciel into cage*

_**Two days later**_

Alois: He did his training!

Sebastian: Wow, I can't believe you did it.

Ciel: Fine, I'll take the damned mutt.

*Diablo appears*

Raven: *Smiles* HE'S ADORABLE! *hugs*

Jas: *Sigh* Someone get him out of the house, _before _he starts destroying everything.

Sebastian: *pushes out*

Lizzy: I don't know why you would hate me.

Jas: She wears to much pink perhaps.

Raven: *Pushes Grell into closest with rats. Dusts hands*

Jas: That's it for today! This was 32 pages long. Officially, the longest thing I've ever posted. Well, I'll see you all next time!


	18. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Everyone! Please listen! This isn't a chapter update, but, I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**_** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO **_**NOT **_**login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**___**do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….even if I myself don't do it that often. *nervous laugh* Sorry to all my readers, been busy.**

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we **_**CAN'T **_**write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23****RD****. **

**Thank you all again. **


	19. Please check it out

**Alright, I have very special news for all my readers, but mostly, for my Truth or Dare readers. So please read it!  
><strong> 

**I have created a page on Facebook called Jasblue97writing page! So you can stay connected with all me and do so much!**

**If you're confused as to why this is for you T and D readers, it's because, you can keep yelling at me to update! And it will bug me enough to get me to actually ya know, UPDATE! Sooo! Please like it? Please?  
><strong> 

**Here are a couple rules for the page though:**

**I am allowing you all to post your own story ideas to hear what others have to say about them. BUT! If you see an idea you don't like DO NOT say anything rude, or disrespectful to them. Simply say that the idea can be improved, and RESPECTFULLY point out what can be fixed.**

**Two: You are allowed to post pictures on the page for other's enjoyment, because I will be doing this as well, BUT! The pictures cannot be offensive, cannot involve nudity, or anything **_**too**_** violent, mainly because my little cousin is a reader of mine, and I don't need her, or any other child that may be on there, seeing these kind of things.**

**Three: You can place OC's you'd like me to use on there, I've decided to open up OC thing again. But I'll need a description, what their personality is like, and things like that, if you have a picture, I'll appreciate it very much.**

**Four: DO NOT use this page as your own personal way to spread your own stories. Allow me to explain, while you can ask for people's opinion on ideas, you are not allowed to use this page to tell people to read your stories, or when you are updating, this page is for my readers and there enjoyment, I do not want it filling up with random people saying they've posted a story and want people to read, please respect that.**

**Five: I am allowing you all to post drabble or story ideas you like ME to write for you all. You can put just random drabbles you like to see done, or you can ask me to write a story, I'll get back to you as soon as I can with a yay or neigh as to what you request.**

**Six: Videos are allowed, but clear that through me first, please. Show me the video first, and I will tell you if it's allowed.**

**That's about it, now the page is called, Jasblue97 writing page. I understand the need for privacy, so you don't have to like the page, but I ask that you do.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you all please like the page and we can get going with it! THANK YOU!**


	20. COWRITER NEEDED! IT IS FOR T OR D!

**PLEASE READ!**

**I am planning on starting my T and D story up again, but….I am requesting help! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP ME OUT WITH THIS I WILL LET YOU HELP ME OVER PM! I want someone who is SERIOUS about this though, and someone who can reply AT LEAST twice a week! If you know you can't, then don't even think about applying for the position, and you CANNOT add more than ONE OC if you happen to take this position. We will be working together, and you will have to put up with me sometimes, and my crazy ides. I know I am probably pissing you guys off with these "updates" **

**All entries are welcome! You don't have to have an OC, if you do, it helps a bit. **

**Simple rules:**

**I am in charge of this story, sorry, but no, you cannot take over.**

**Two:**

**If you KNOW you are not going to be able to reply AT LEAST TWICE A WEEK DO NOT APPLY! I will drop you immdeately after the first week, and repost this again to find someone who WILL!**

**Three:**

**The original rules of the T and D will still stand, just because you are now a co-writer, you cannot change the rules.**

**Four: **

**Try and help me have fun with this! I originally stopped because this was turning into more of a chore to me. Now that I have help, it'll be so much more fun having help!**

**So, you guys know the rules, and this will be the last un-chapter chapter that I post if I can get a co-writer. So send in your requests by PM! If you send it by reply I will NOT OPEN IT! Just so you know, PM is just so much easier to get into then email and all that. So, other than that, PLEASE SEND IN ENTRIES AND I'LL GET BACK TO ALL OF YOU AS SOON AS I CAN!**


End file.
